Titanium
by CreatingDestiny
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson; succesful, merciless media magnate. Caroline Forbes; Brooklyn girl that always wants more in her life. When the two met in her project called "Titanium", sparks fly. She wasn't what he expected. He was deeper than she's ever imagined. AU/series. Multi pairings.
1. Titanium

**Disclaimer: this is one-shot inspired by book, Titanium by Sitta Karina and Titanium's song by David Guetta. All credits go to authors, tvd creators, cw, and David Guetta, obviously. **

* * *

**_I'm bulletproof, _**

**_nothing to lose __fire away,_**

**_ fire away __ricochet, _**

**_you take your aim __fire away, _**

**_fire away __you shoot me down, _**

**_but I won't fall __I am titanium_**

* * *

**New York-2012**

Caroline had many nicknames through the years: Carebear, Barbie, Neurotic-Controlling bitch. Okay, the last name was mainly for the purpose of mocking her over-organizing nature. She was too familiar of those names; expect actually hearing her own, of course. Her real friends would know her better than any of these people that would call themselves journalists.

Her beautiful face had been featured on New York Post and everyone in her office had talked about her. As if it was truly important. They had named her: "The Newest Sweetheart of New York"

She will kill Lexi Bronson!

"The photo quality is perfect," Matt chuckled as he was noticing her completely annoyed face. "Come on Caroline, at least you will have more job offers!" he added while sipping his cappuccino slowly.

The Portrait Cappuccino coffee shop made the best cappuccino in Matt's opinion and Caroline loved the place dearly, for their friendly baristas, and perfect cupcakes included.

"Lexi is a talented photographer!" Matt liked to tease Caroline, about her first and last picture revealed in the magazine MOMA.

Lexi was her best friend from college, now a well-known photographer. She had asked her for this favour to take this picture of her, nothing fancy, just wearing her white t-shirt, and jeans. Until she had realized that her photos were shown in Lexi's newest photos gallery and now to all the eyes directed on her glorious blonde pictures.

Caroline had a job in Bliss and Hunter, one of well-known advertisement company and it seemed that the attention had turned entirely on her to this point. One of her clients wanted her to be the newest model.

But, she had declined politely his offer.

"Laugh, my friend, Laugh as much as you want…" Caroline said sarcastically to Matt.

"Hey, I'm so proud of you, Carebear. My girl is famous now," he expressed with amusement, blinking an eye at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes frustratingly, sipping slowly her chamomile tea from the teacup. It usually helped her calming down when she was stressed about something.

Matt was her best friend, her partner in-crime, and her shoulder to cry on. Right after her father's death, Matt had been present at offering a hand to help her and her family.

He was a big part of her life, like her family was, but she also knew that the dandy Matt Donovan would never became more than just a friend.

Matt was from a broken family without money, he hadn't be able to afford a private school in Manhattan. His mother was a woman with three failed marriages under her belt and Matt's older sister, Vicky, was obviously and slowly following their mother's steps.

It had left him alone and the Forbes had become his family, little by little, and as of now, Matt was Caroline's brother. They had attended Berkeley University for the same major and were at the same dorm.

They had certainly shared everything just like other siblings.

Matt, of course, had other friends than Caroline. One of them was actually Jeremy Gilbert, his closest guy friend, who had stuck with her over the years.

Jeremy's family was rich, and for that reason Matt would never become fully accepted by Jer's family. Grayson and Miranda, his parents, had always cherished their Manhattan's penthouse with their parties. Though, Jeremy had never liked social gathering, he would only put a good act in front of their eyes, then he would sneak out away form the penthouse, somewhere with Matt and Vicky.

Matt's friends, mostly girls, because he seemed happier around beautiful females all the time, with the exception of Caroline that he knew for more than twenty years, simply because their relationship was the perfect best friend's one.

For him, Caroline was his rock and for Caroline Matt was her soul mate brother. Caroline glared deathly at Matt who smiled mischievously in return.

"Whatever, but why did you decide to hang out with me instead of joining Mandy or…"

"It's "Mindy", Caroline," He said, while cutting her sentence, and reminding her. "You didn't get along with her in high school, remember?"

"You always get along with whoever you meet, Matt Donovan. Seriously, can you just stop being too friendly with everyone? One day, they will misunderstand your nice act, you know? "She responded, while grimacing.

Caroline knew she would have never got along with those bitches back in high school; they would use Matt's kindness for their own purposes.

Not everyone had good intention toward Matt; a few of them used him just because he had money and his kind nature had always leaded him away from exploring people more. He was so clueless all the time.

"That's why I will stop here to give you this. You'll love it!" Matt smiled, raising a silver box from under their seats.

"You're kidding, Matt! Why would you buy me things? My birthday was last month!" Actually, Caroline had dreamt to buy herself a pair of newest Jimmy Choos shoes, but she didn't knew where she could have wore the pretty killers.

"Wear them for The Society function, my friend. You'll be Matt Donovan's date," he chuckled. He knew he didn't feel much for going but he could change his mind, right? He just had decided to be his best friend's escort. He would wear a nice tux and would have a beautiful blonde woman in his arm, while enjoying a good weekend after his hectic week at work.

He worked as a product analyst manager in his step-father's advertisement company. He hated the job so much, but he was waiting patiently for his dream job to happen. He wanted to open a coffee shop, so for the time being he would stick with this job for another year or more if necessary.

Caroline beamed joyfully, "thank you, Matty! I will pay you…"

"Please don't…"

"I will. You need to hear me, I will treat you for lunch for a week and Caroline Forbes doesn't take "no" for an answer, okay?" she said persistently.

"You know you're so suborned, Forbes. Fine, whatever makes my best friend happy," Matt replied, while forgetting the time in her company.

He should soon be in a meeting with one of his client from California, that man drove him crazy. He even made Matt cook for him; however it was part of his unpleasant job.

"Thank you, Donovan. You're the best guy friend in the all world. When will you meet your perfect soul mate?" Caroline teased Matt with a beam.

Of course, Matt didn't have any girlfriend; it was just a joke between them. He was a simple normal guy who loved spending his time with his chocolate addiction best friend slash shopping spree in Barney's.

Matt was faking his hurt, "hey, I'm straight as it gets," he eyed her playfully, before bursting into joyful laughter for a while, then Matt rose from his seat and hugged Caroline before excuse himself. He needed to attend an important meeting.

"Bye Matty!' she waved her hand at her best friend, while watching him leave.

She suddenly noticed a pair of blue eyes that had been staring at her for a while now; he nodded his head when she smiled at him.

The man was wearing a perfect hand-made Italian suit, Armani probably, which fitted his Greek god body. His seat was close to the big bay window, so he could see people walk here and there from inside the café. He placed his Espresso on the table, as she still looked at him.

From a score from 10 to 100, she would probably give him a good 90, as appearance go, and that just because she didn't know him personally. She kept looking at the stranger, watching all his movements: the way he stared out the window, taking his coffee cup and his finger passing through his blonde, curly, and mainly hair.

She was wondering why he reminded her of somebody. She eyed every of his movements in a totally creepy way, but Caroline didn't care at the moment, as long as he didn't find her lurking at him.

Caroline smiled when she got three words from the stranger, like an artist who just had found its muse. He became hers. _Thank you stranger whoever your name is. You're life saver. It was nice to have met you, "Titanium"._ Caroline wrote her idea over the white tissue paper; she called the server who was passing by her side.

"Can you give this to the man who's sitting over there?" She asked politely, while pointing a finger to his sitting position.

The server nodded and took the piece of folded tissue paper from her hands. "Thank you," she smiled sweetly, before taking the gift bag from Matt and her Hermes one. She waved to the server who looked at her confusedly  
because of the tissue paper. Surprisingly, the mysterious man turned his head toward her sitting position and offered Caroline a timid smile.

I'm so dead. He probably thinks I'm a crazy woman… God, was there dimples on his cheeks? She walked out of the café, her face burnt by the hundred shades of embarrassment.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked the server, with his lips curled into a tiny smile.

Klaus Mikaelson known as "The Big Bad Wolf" by his rivals, also known as the biggest name in Advertising world, ruthless in business and in reality none would be able to get closer to him.

His name was known by every magazine with non-stop flawless supermodels, single young Hollywood starlets, and glorious socialites in his arms, a boy with a golden spoon in his mouth, and the king of advertisement.

Everyone looked up at him as if he was a God. His family, The Mikaelsons, was known as a big name in New York and related to influential family like The Kennedys, Roosevelts, Rockfellers, and many more.

Let just say that his family was old money. His late father Mikael Mikaelson was the former Governor of New York and Esther Mikaelson was the former Broadway actressm now turned into socialite fashion designer, and truly an artist in her heart. She had connection with MOMA and her name screamed money, sophistication, and grace.

From outside, Klaus Mikaelson was easily passed as the gorgeous poster boy, like the rest of his family, but he secretly hated his family fame. None of the Mikaelson's siblings enjoyed their family's old money status.

The oldest Elijah Mikaelson was the next big thing in New York's politic; but instead he had decided to run with his now retired actress wife Katherine Pierce to Paris.

Finn was married to Sage, his former secretary, and Klaus's burden load as the only one who would continue his parent's ambition.

Kol and Rebekah, they were both pretty much the rebel of the family. Kol graduated from Princeton, spending all his money on parties and ditching classes. Esther always said that he was the shame of the family, but Kol didn't care for his mother's criticism on his reckless ways. He would brag about Elijah's heroic hero gesture in Katherine's and Mason's wedding six years ago. He would recall it as a heroic action because who would expect Elijah to act so crazy and make a move like that. He stopped the wedding, grabbed Katherine's arm, and ran without concerns of what the world would say. Kol loved to make fun of his mother about that past event, because it would steer some issues in the Mikaelson's household.

Rebekah? Well, she would be typical socialite in training from outside. She had other abilities aside from her skill to dress up and amusing their mother every now and then. Kicking some ass wasn't a big problem for the always well-spoken blonde. She had grown up with four brothers who had secretly trained some badass out of her. Elijah knew how to handle a sword, Finn, Thai boxing, Klaus, the judo discipline, and Kol knew how to handle guns, and how to use them also.

Rebekah always admired the guy next door, one of the Salvatore boys, the son of their family's lawyer, named Stefan Salvatore. Stefan wasn't aware that the blonde diva was secretly peeking on his regular exercise routine. Her attraction to him was probably caused by his brave rescue of her from a drunken rascal years ago. At that particular moment she started to admire Klaus's former classmate in high school.

Except of becoming a Ninja in her brother's disciplines, Rebekah studied law in Harvard, and would graduate next spring from her class. Her biggest ambition would be to battle the white collar into pieces, of course Esther never agreed on her grand intention. Her mouth was as sharp as a new knife and it wouldn't change anytime soon.

Klaus got back to the present time, and away from his present thoughts, while listening to the server explanation.

"She's a regular here, Mr. Mikaelson. Would you care to meet Miss Mikaelson?" the waiter asked him formally.

The Potrait Coffee Shop was owned by his sister in law, Sage. He was here to meet Elena and Damon; of course they didn't know that Klaus Mikaleosn was in his special mood to see a good cat fight between exes.

"No need, thank you Dean. I'll wait for my friends here," he smiled at the waiter, politely.

"I want cappuccino with a lot of ice, please and don't be too long, okay?" A brunette came along with a bitter smile plastered on her lips. "I will kill a guy named Damon Salvatore," her eyes glanced at a smoking hot blue-eyed man who took a seat in front of Klaus. "You almost kill me!"

"I'm sorry Elena but I'm not your chauffeur whatsoever!" Damon Salvatore smirked through his sentence.

"Are you two done now?" Klaus asked, while giving them an annoyance stare.

"You too Niklaus Mikaelson, I'll kill you eventually!" She busted, while pointing a finger, before adding. "I would prefer to drink my coffee everywhere but in Brooklyn. " Elena Gilbert, the over-achiever Manhattan princess, replied.

The real version of Blair Waldorf herself had taken over every highest throne in New York society, and the junior fashion editor position in Vogue. Treating her right, you would get her heart, but it wasn't an easy task. Practically, every New York Elite knew her intention to befriend Klaus Mikaelson. She would make sure none of the industry's competition would be near her prince charming. It was too understandable that Elena had her big doe eyes on this older man.

Damon rolled his eyes, they would make a good couple if it was not for Damon flirting side at romancing everyone with breast. The endlessly careless Salvatore and the Fifth Avenue Princess seemed the perfect couple on paper, but certainly not in real, day to day, life.

Klaus hided the tissue paper from Elena's sight, or she would certainly contact her personal PA to terrorize whoever woman had sent this to him. He always thought she was a peculiar and interesting woman, nevertheless.

"No one will kill you here, Elena. This is just Brooklyn," Klaus said, while thinking that he was immune to Elena's princess side. Damon? Not so much, they dated just because Miranda thought they would be cute together for the public eyes, like Klaus dated other woman as often for publicity purposes.

"We're here because, firstly, Damon needs to try harder at acting carelessly in public, seriously Damon act accordingly of what is asked of you or stop mixing with high society. You need to stop and give the files back to Elena," Klaus ordered, in his bossy kind of way. "And Elena, stop creeping people away from you, just because they don't know your highness position."

"Well, I'm Elena Gilbert, and if I'm not putting people in their right place, like this recent stupid local reporter…" She replied, while rolling her eyes. "That I will certainly dethrone, I'm sorry Niklaus, and I'm just made this way."

Unfortunately, as soon as she got up from her seat, a waiter accidentally spilled iced cappuccino on her cashmere white shirt. Klaus and Damon couldn't help but bursting out into laughter.

Elena's face filled with anger, as Damon stuck out his tongue.

"You're death to me, both of you!" she took her Prada hand bag and left the coffee shop.

"Why did you even invited my ex? She hated me since I slept with that reporter; seriously you're the worst friend ever, Klaus Mikaelson!"

Klaus shrugged uncaringly, "please, she always acted that way in public, I'll buy her a pair of Jimmy Choo and the problem will be solved," Klaus said out loud, while thinking that Elena had always acted like a real bitch. A pair of Jimmy Choo shoes placed in front of her penthouse's front door, or maybe a Valentino dress would do the trick to calm her down.

"You're really an evil monster; you'll come with her to your family party regardless, but I thought…"

Klaus rose from his seat before taking the file that was lying on the table. "I won't go out with another vain little witch," he smirked, devilishly, at a speechless Damon.

"Well, you'll bring the file with you then. You're really a bad actor, Mikaelson. "Damon shook his head incredulously.

ooOoo

"Jimmy Choos? Matt has some class, has he not?" Caroline's boss, Jenna Sommers, smiled at Caroline as she told about Matt's little present for her.

Jenna Sommers had been waiting for Caroline, who worked with her in the newest Bliss and Hunter project. They needed a new concept for their latest product.

Jenna sipped her beverage and look at her new Cosmopolitan magazine while sitting in the trendy café named Little Manhattan, on the Fifth Avenue. She was wearing a white flower printed dress, paired with jeans, and Yves Saint Laurent jacket as a jacket.

She knew Caroline since her first days at Vamp and Co., and she had liked her instantly. She always had fresh ideas and her good advice always won them many precious projects, she was more a friend than a team member to her.

"Are you guys still just friends? Not many good guys in New York available, I assume you know that right?" She asked Caroline.

Jenna was one of those lucky women. Her husband, Alaric Saltzman was the nicest guy Caroline had ever met, probably one of the limited species in New York. He worked for Mikaelson Corporation as their marketing head  
analyst, so Jenna had strong connection with the Mikaelsons by her marriage.

"We are and always will be only friends. Matt is like a brother to me, I won't date him." Caroline replied, before asking. "How about the idea I just emailed you about?"

Caroline sipped her martini slowly. She would lie to herself if she was not admitting to herself that she was thinking about the mystery man that she had met a couple of days ago. He had certainly screwed her head easily, just by his dimples.

"I had talked about it to Meredith from Bliss and Hunter and…"Jenna started, while swilling at Caroline.

"And?" Caroline asked.

Jenna held out her breath deeply, before adding. "She said she will arrange a meeting with us on Monday because she loved your idea so much! Bliss and Hunter is now classy, cool, and thought…" Jenna raised her glass.

"Oh, my god, really, I'd thought so many new ideas lately and they loved that specific one? It's amazing, Jen!" Caroline exclaimed in joy, while thinking that she certainly had many other thoughts the recent week about the latest project, it had consumed her most concentration on Bliss and Hunter project. She hardly had some fun, her brain filled with every new idea.

"I will talk to Anna about storyboard after this. She'd love to make it for us," her sacrifice paid her off. Shopping spree won't hurt a fly after all. Caroline's eyes lay on a beautiful woman that had entered the Little Manhattan; they were in their mid twenties, like her.

However, the way that they carried themselves was…intimidating and different. Caroline opened her mouth in awe, the gorgeous woman with dark hair flicking her long straight hair on her shoulders, elegantly.

"She's Elena Gilbert, right?" Caroline broke the silence.

Of course, none in Manhattan would know the only and only Elena Gilbert. The over-achiever older Gilbert, the queen bee herself, and yet, her family owned the Gilbert's Airlines, one of biggest airlines company. The Gilberts were associated somehow with the Mikaelsons, for that reason Jenna happened to know her clearly.  
She looked at the gorgeous woman who wanted to be treated like royalty and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she's pretty much it. She happened to be my cousin after all," Jenna replied.

Caroline widened her blue eyes, completely in shock. She never knew Jenna's withhold such information from their third year of partnership.

"You've never told me that, Jen. Are you in good term with her?"

Jenna shook her head slowly as a response to her question, "Miranda is my step sister and we never got along that well. Seems Miranda had inherited her arrogance from her only daughter, so we're not in good term," Jenna shrugged her shoulder frustratingly. "I thought Mikaelsons was pretty much better than them. At least they're friendlier if you have the need to get to know them better," Jenna smiled. 'Elena and I aren't good friends; she doesn't want to talk to whomever from outside her inner circle,"

"Jen, I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware of that because…"she trailed off, cut by someone who had just entered the café. He looked so much different; Henley shirt never looked this good. She held a deep breath as his eyes brush off the place.

He walked with the most confidence in himself towards a table, Elena's table, of course Caroline couldn't help but to stare at him, everything about that man was intoxicating. Even though, he was with Elena Gilbert but she could dream for the time being that he would actually catch her eyes on him. She had no chance to get his attention.

"Someone got your eyes," Jenna's voice teased her. "And is finally attracting you in very sexual way,"

Caroline's face burned the all range of red as she heard Jenna's tease. "What? No! I haven't met him before! Jenna, please, you can make me blush!" she laughed, with embarrassment.

No man had ever attracted Caroline in this way, many guys had tried to get her attention but none really had caught her breath. At nearly 26 years, she still she hasn't found The One, the man who was making her breathless, making her weak in the knees, the kind of sentimental love story that she was looking for.

"He's Klaus Mikaelson. What do you think?" Jenna kept her eyes on Caroline; she knew none would resist the Mikaelson male clan. "The Ice Prince, Heartless businessman, and The Heartbreaker…" Jenna knew Klaus was better than people assumed that he was. He could actually be the sweetest guy ever if he wanted. "Don't worry; he's so charming, you will forget about his flaws."

"Typical man, huh?" Caroline finished off her drink.

"Sometimes looks can be deceiving, Caroline. Oh my god, I had forgotten to pick up Margareth at her school, see you Monday, darling!" both women hugged. Jenna took off after paying both bills.

Caroline sat alone, while enjoying the view. She heard laughter from the other table. That man with three gorgeous ladies, enjoying his drink and flirting with them, no wonder she had an instant crush on  
him, he's just a guy. Just looked at Klaus Mikaelson, no women would be able to resist him or his family wealth. But, Caroline wanted more than a man with a silver spoon in his mouth.

She checked her cell phone, before replying to messages from Anna. Anna was graphic designer freelancer who helped her occasionally in her projects. Caroline suddenly got bored and Matt was too busy those days, it was time for her to get home and have some relaxing bath.

She got up and suddenly realized that she needed to go to the restroom. She ran towards the said door, and suddenly bumped into someone before making the content of her purse falling, scattered over the floor.

"I'm so sorry, forgive my clumsiness. " Caroline heard a sexy English accent voice apologizing to her.

The voice was way too sexy to handle, the floor was suddenly on fire under her feet. It was the most delightful sound in her ears and made her gasp. His strong palms were inadvertently touching hers.

Caroline glanced at the man. His musky scent was holding her in an invisible fog, like toxic to her breathing. Oh… it was him again, with the same gorgeous dimples, his oddly handsome face and smart blue eyes gazing at her. The world had stopped rotating on itself for a few seconds, his blue-green eyes gazing at her sharply.

"It's quite okay. "She smiled at him.

So sad this small encounter would end so soon, Caroline immediately rose up, straightening her upper body and dress. She was wearing a beautiful one-shoulder navy blue dress, her ears adorned by a pair of pearl ear-stud, and her blonde curls were flowing freely over her shoulders and back. She clutched her Burberry bag on her arm, feeling uneasy while standing in front of this intimidating beautiful creature. He truly was that handsome. She was turned on her heels, after offering him a friendly smile and awkwardly leaving the Little Manhattan coffee shop.

Klaus watched this elegant young woman leaving the café and shook his head. This would bring bliss in Kol's  
face; he was lost inside of him for the first time in his 29 years of existence. Kol was right; she was a lovely and refreshing young lady.

ooOoo

Klaus smiled weakly as he found his brother Kol standing in his penthouse. He would kill for an apartment in Brooklyn; he hated this environment around him. His brother was just wearing his baggy pants without any shirt on, and with a beautiful girl at his arms. That was a typical day for Kol Mikaelson.

"Hey brother, do you by any chance know what time it is?" he asked sarcastically, with a charming and adorable smile.

The Mikaelsons brothers had certainly the bodies, the wealth, and the charm that was a good combination for attracting the women to them.

"Come on Nik. The night is young and pretty ladies are waiting for you," Kol always the careless one.

In between the boards, the Mikaelsons shared a secret, Eighty years ago, exactly when Gabriel, their grandfather who blazed their business and step his first foot in Chicago.

It was the roaring twenties at that moment; Chicago was a glamorous and magical town. He had earned his first treasures from a woman named Gloria. For years Gabriel held his biggest secret until he was ready to tell his grandchildren about this family treasure, forbidding himself to put his trust in his son Mikael. It was six jewellery treasures.

Elijah got a sword. That's why he had the ability to fight.

Finn got a ring. He actually refused the gift first, he even put it off, but the urge to put it back came at him. It saved him miraculously from three accidents and he decided to keep wearing this heirloom. They never knew what power was behind it.

Klaus got a necklace. Funny thing was he never liked to wear that necklace until he was 17 years old. It was when he lost his twin brother. There were actually two necklaces, called twin necklaces but after that  
horrible accident, Klaus had passed the second one to Kol. The rumor said that the said necklaces would bring happiness and protect against hurt in all cost.

Rebekah got a charm bracelet that she always wore on a daily basis. She believed it was the most beautiful thing she ever seen in her life and gave her a confidence boost.

Kol didn't have any reason to feel afraid of anything; the English literature graduate hardly understood the prospect of being scare of something.

Klaus kept quiet at his brother request, he needed to good sleep after this tiring week-end at taking care of Princess Elena Gilbert, with her shopping spree to get her perfect dress and shoes, what a royal pain in the ass she was.

Klaus and Elena seemed like a perfect idea for a magazine cover, like a couple made in heaven. In reality, Klaus couldn't digest her behaviour and snobbism. But, unfortunately for him, Elena was his real number one fan. She was a beautiful girl; however look wasn't everything in the quest for love. It needed a push called  
sexual attraction and Klaus never got that with Elena or other women he had dated recently. He was picky and after all married to his job.

"Not interested in a night out." Klaus responded before slamming the door across Kol's face.

He heard Kol saying something, but he covered his ears with his earphone. He switched off his television, sitting on the couch while hearing his iPod, his back leaning against the sofa. God he could fall asleep at this hour. His eyes riveted on his coffee table, where the file was laying. His mind aimed at Kol and Damon's proposal.

ooOoo

"_So she had been working with Jenna, Lexi's roommate for 4 years in NYU, and she's…" Damon filled Kol in, "she's a blonde and absolutely …"_

_"Kol, Damon, I will take this and…" Klaus grabbed the file from Damon's hand and threw it away to the trash bin carelessly. No hard feelings. He didn't care how beautiful that one would be, none would influence him to meet this date._

_'Who is that mystery girl?" Sage asked the boys when they entered her office. "Wait…I think I know her. She's regular at my shop. Her name is Caroline Forbes." Sage gave back the picture of the beautiful young woman to Klaus. "She's really a sweet girl. You may have seen her already?"  
_

"_Did I ask for your opinion, sister in law, "Klaus rolled his eyes, Sage had been playing the big sister role in regular basis, she was enjoying it a bit too much after all. _

_Klaus was now glancing slightly at the picture. Of course, she's beautiful but then again New York was full of beautiful women. A few of them was throwing themselves at him. But he couldn't do without remembering their short encounter at the coffee.  
_

"_Think again, Niklaus. You never know!" Sage shrugged, mysteriously. She patted Damon's shoulder before leaving her office._

"Ok, I'll give it a try. Let's be friend, shall we?" he beamed at Caroline's picture.

* * *

**Thank you for amazing and lovely Vero for beta-ed this fic and hearing me about this story.**

**Relaax, Boy Meets Girl is still my priority, but this story keep hanging in my brain.**

**My lovely readers, what do you think?**

**I decided to make this fic as one shot only. or maybe two shot? Since I'm never write one shot before.**

**author notes: For dear guest. Thank you so much for remind me. I adds the disclaimers above. I hope this can cover up. I hope I don't ruin the real story in Titanium's book. I haven't read it for long time. **


	2. If We Ever Meet Again

**If We Ever Meet Again**

_**I'll never be the same if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
This free fall's got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same if we ever meet again**_

**Katy Perry ft Timbaland-If We Met Again**

* * *

**Author Notes**: Hi dear readers, I'm back with this story sorry for long hiatus, okay. I'm promise I will update faster but not. Could you forgive me?I will say thank you for anyone who favorite this story and follow too, despite I'm so lazy to update. Without your support I believe I will make this as one shot instead.

**Big thanks to TealyBob for help me as Beta**. Check out her stories

Also Becky aka a-little-blonde-distraction from tumblr and ff who made the cover for me.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, really. Thanks to my keyboard and Timbaland's songs. Really if TVD is mine it would be different show.

**Enjoy This Chapter**

* * *

"_Nik, look at our sister!" Kol called to his older brother as the beautiful blonde girl ran into him. "She's wearing a dress!"_

"_I will kill you, Kol!" the little blonde girl snapped angrily, hitting the dark-haired boy._

_An older blonde boy was shrugging his shoulders lazily. His eyes centered on his sketchbook. Other boys of his age were off playing tennis or probably swimming in the beach. But Niklaus Mikaelson preferred to stay at his family's beach house; sketching was more entertaining than tanning his skin._

"_Don't use the 'K' word around here, Bekah!" he warned his youngest and only sister, smiling at her. "But don't listen to Kol. He's just jealous because I love you more. Sit here," he clapped the couch._

_Rebekah put her tongue out at her older brother named called Kol. "YAY! Thank you, Nik!" She looked admirably towards the eldest brother of the three._

_Rebekah grew up as the only girl in the Mikaelson's household. Her parents spoiled her too much and her bunch of crazy brothers always protected her like she was a porcelain doll, but she knew better. She hated to dress up and play socialite, posing as every perfect little girl everyone wants. She was no Elena Gilbert. She reminded herself of it often._

_Kol rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Okay, Mother really wants us to be present in the party. Seriously Nik, it's our second day in Hamptons. Can we get some entertainment around here?" Kol asked with frustration. Fooling around with Rebekah was fun, but he got bored on his third day in sunny Hamptons._

_Kol had planned to surf with Jeremy and his so-called friend named Connor, who was pretty intent on trying to piss off Elena on a daily basis, according to Jeremy's story in their conversation last night. Kol thought it would be fun to see refreshing people around Hamptons. However, his older brother ignored everything to get some fresh air._

"_I don't want to go."_

_Klaus had had a big fight with their father. 'Big fight' meant it involved a few of punches, bruises, and slamming doors. Mikael taught his boys (and girl) with his iron hands, but with Niklaus—like he always called Klaus—it was a different story. Klaus decided not to attend Stanford and Mikael was incredibly angry with his son for it. Klaus and Mikael weren't good friends, but Klaus still tried hard to make him proud. However, he'd said enough. Yesterday was his last time to see his father and now none of his siblings saw him._

_Their mother was too busy greeting her old friend from Virginia or something. Kol couldn't care less about that._

"_Come on, Nik, be a good brother and come. Also, everyone will be there. Like Stefan?" Kol added, turning to bore his stare through his younger sister, who was biting her lower lip. It was too obvious to not notice it. That blush was making his sister look girlier than usual. It showed up if someone just mentioned Stefan's name._

_Klaus glimpsed at his sister. "Okay, let's go," his lips curled up into big smile. "But please stay away from Lockwood's boys. You got it? I will keep my eyes on you two!" he said as he gestured from his eyes to Kol as he stood up._

_Kol rolled his eyes as his brother patted his shoulder and left him on their beach house's porch. But he was happy because he would meet someone on the beach, and it would have been embarrassing if Nik had known about this petite girl that called him 'pig.'_

**0~~~0**

New York was a lovely city, no one would be able to deny that. Caroline Forbes had loved the city since the first day she settled down in the Big Apple. Her mother was living in Mystic Falls, Virginia, which she missed dearly. However, New York had always been her home, her heart belonged to New York. She loved the energy, the people, and everything was amazing to her. She was born and bred in this city, that's why she prefers this city more than any other.

Matt actually was her best friend for the entirety of her life, she would die if he left her or anything of that sort. Gladly, he'd never do something like that to her. It didn't make much sense to other people. Man and woman couldn't be best friends, as long as one of them weren't promised to "another team." Caroline proved them wrong. She never kissed Matt, Matt also joked around about her and her dating history. She's always clueless around the opposite sex.

It happened to Jeremy Gilbert. They were on a very good date, visiting Brooklyn, and having pizza for lunch, Mariano's pizza. They decided to remain friends after that date.

Other story was Logan Fell. Yes, that Logan Fell from "The Today Show with Logan Fell." It was long before he got Emmy awards and all - it was still in their college years. They had many dates before deciding to try for a more serious relationship, but then it didn't work out well. Thank god they're good friends now. Not to mention he's been married to Lexi for five years with cute twin girls.

She had many amount of dates with her co-workers, or flirting here and there, but for now, nothing seemed serious. She didn't think too serious about her relationships. She had a shining future in her career.

Why would she think about Klaus Mikaelson?

She didn't even know him, expect reading his profile from a website or magazine. Vanity Fair said, "Niklaus Mikaelson: Perfect Mixture of James Dean and Jamie Stewart," which could be true.

"You have read a lot about that guy?"

Her roommate's voices startled her, making her jump instantly. It was Bonnie's sleepy voice waking her from her current imagination. "What?"

"Dude, seriously? You read VF, just to find out stuff about that guy," her sarcastic journalist best friend was looking over her, judging her without so much as a smile. Her sleepy voice didn't make her less serious.

Caroline sighed breathlessly, "I…" She lost her words suddenly.

Bonnie Bennett looked over at the magazine, "Seriously?" She grabbed the magazine from Caroline's grasp. "This is the same asshole who…" Her fingertip pointed to a man with dark hair, standing beside Klaus with a tuxedo.

"Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked at her sharply, nodding her head as an answer. "He shamelessly said I'm his girlfriend? What is his name? Kol?"

"You'll have good babies with him. Haa…" Caroline was chortling, making her roommate roll her eyes. "I'm sorry, but how do you know about Kol Mikaelson?"

Bonnie huffed, "Blame it on Lucy, okay? I don't want to talk about some spoiled brat right now." She met many people because of her job; however, nothing would attract this stubborn young lady. Nothing at all. "It's all an old story, okay? "

Caroline gawked at her friend, "Old story, huh?"

Bonnie had always been Caroline's distraction from the positive Matt. She's a loyal, sharp-tongued, and street-smart young lady. They knew each other from Bonnie's late grandmother, Sheila, who had been friends with her family back in Virginia. Her grandmother was socialite and known as old money in Virginia. Bonnie's family was rich, but she preferred to live without their money, something rare to find from heiress like her.

The emerald beauty gave her roommate only a roll of her eyes. "That's not funny." And just like that, a pillow war happened between the girls. They were bubbling with laughter. It was almost midnight and they could hardly sleep.

They stopped after Caroline yawned drowsily, looking over at her wall clock. "It's almost midnight, girl. I need more of my beauty sleep before Met Gala. That's what I read Vanity Fair for, research."

Well, it wasn't really a lie...Okay, yeah, probably a bit. But who could blame her? That man was a God.

"Yeah whatever, I need sleep too. Shane kept bugging me about working on this article."

"I think your editor likes you, though," she giggled again, teasing her best friend. Like her, Bonnie never thought about intimate relationships. Unlike Caroline, Bonnie became openly cynical about love.

Bonnie glowered at her best friend who giggling over her annoyance. "Good job, Caroline! Nightie Carebear!"

"Nightie Bonbon!" Caroline replied as her best friend left her room. Her eyes aimed at her laptop, then she shut it down and got ready for her beauty sleep. She jumped on her mattress and pulled her blanket over her. Tomorrow would be good day, hopefully.

0~~~0

Caroline was making coffee for herself when Bonnie appeared in the kitchen with her after-bed hair. She made a pancake for a start of the day. "So your mother just called you, Bonnie. She said…"

Bonnie cut her words off. "I should go to function for my family's sake, right? Whatever, I won't go there."

Caroline didn't say anything. Her fingertips played with her coffee mug and her eyes stared at a news paper.

"**Klaus Mikaelson rumored as new CEO for Bliss and Hunter"?**

Caroline didn't suppose things like that would happen. Why was she just knowing about this? Her cell phone vibrated on the table. She saw Jenna's name on her Blackberry's screen.

"Yeah, hello Jen? What's up?" she answered after sipping her coffee.

"Where are you?" Jenna asked in a worried voice.

"I'm in my apartment. Are you okay?"

Caroline noticed the anxiousness in her voice. She had read the news, seemingly. She had heard a rumor about B&H's ownership. She didn't know they'd already have a deal. She didn't know whether their contract would have an effect on their latest project or not. Everything would happen. Their boss didn't spill much details, and they probably would arrange a meeting for tomorrow. _Ugh…this is just too much for me._

"I'll call you soon. Ric and Damon are arguing about who's the best suit designer. Can you believe it?"

"Damon?"

"Yeah, he's Ric's best friend in Stanford. You will meet him in the function. Also, don't forget, don't get nervous, okay? "

She sighed before answering. "Of course, I will, Jen! Say hi to Ric and Lily, okay? See you later!"

Bonnie stared at her best friend. She was being all judgey now. "Okay, why do you always seem breathless whenever you see this guy's picture? I mean, he looks like a normal human being with…" she tilted her head, "rosy lips?"

Caroline laughed at her best friend's comment. Well, she was right about his lips. Were they kissable? Hey, she can't make out with him, can she? What was she thinking? It was just a stupid thought in the morning.

"Bonnie, I'm not breathless. It's just...he will be my boss and it'll be awkward, you know. He's the new CEO of Bliss and Hunter and…"

"Jesus, Care, you're worrying too much. You didn't do anything wrong with him, right?"

She could feel her cheeks blushing pink. "Bonnie?"

"All right, Care. I'm just joking around. I wonder why he bought Bliss and Hunter. I mean, Bliss and Hunter was in good hands, wasn't it?" Bonnie asked as she tipped over newspaper, finding her favorite section, Politic. She refused to read the Sundry section, or even less, Page Six.

Bonnie was right, the CEO of Bliss and Hunter and founder, Emma Swan, was nearly the perfect leader for Bliss and Hunter. She build the Bliss and Hunter image perfectly. On the other hand, Klaus Mikaelson was a different story. "I wonder that too, but I haven't meet Emma, maybe she wanted to take a rest since she's pregnant and everything?"

Bonnie shrugged. "That's a question you should ask when you meet her. I don't think a big player like him would buy a new player like Bliss and Hunter without business calculation, right? So don't believe whatever you read. This is your year Caroline Forbes, believe me,"

Caroline knew she wouldn't lose this project. She worked very hard for this project. Yeah, Caroline Forbes needed to win. Last year she's almost gotten her promotion, but Hayley stole her ideas, and the worst part is Hayley also stole everything she had at the moment: Tyler and the contract. Not like Caroline and Tyler were a 'thing,' but still, they used to be good friends and she'd really like him back. Matt and Bonnie kept telling her that everything would be fine. Caroline moved on and now her opportunity was before her eyes again.

Caroline bore through her DKNY watch; she could feel nervousness already coursing through her veins. Actually, the hearing wouldn't look bad, but she still had heard a lot about Emma being very careful with the new image for Hunter. This is men fragrance, and herself as a woman didn't want to make Hunter sound cliché. She hoped Emma liked her idea. After saying goodbye to Bonnie, she was ready to take a taxi to get her to St. Regis hotel, where Caroline would meet Jenna and Emma.

0~~~0

She tapped her heels on St. Regis's marble floor, waiting for the lift to ding. Caroline was taking off her red coat, clutching it on her wrist. Her blonde curls were bouncing over her back as she shouldered her Hermes bag, taking deep breath. She didn't want any trouble for running late. This was too important for her department and, of course, her career.

She was so fixated on being nervous she didn't realize someone was standing beside her.

Klaus was waiting for the lift, too. His eyes were aiming to the beautiful woman he had seen in a picture about a month ago. It was common knowledge he wasn't that easily keen on her, but he was still curious about her. The first time he'd met her was yesterday; her giggle sounded very pure, like she didn't care about people's opinion about her. She behaved like she only cared about her own happiness. It wasn't selfish, it was grateful.

She turned her head to glance to the side and saw Klaus Mikaelson was breathing beside her, only paying attention to his iPhone. She mumbled under her breath, saved by the ding of lift. She got in immediately, when he followed her.

"Hi."

Caroline was shocked when she heard his husky voice greeting her. He was actually smiling at her, showing his dimple.

"We meet again," she said, offering her smile. She knew she was being all awkward right now.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss…"

He knew her name was Caroline Forbes. Her father was Bill Forbes, one of the few respected brokers in Wall Street before he decided to retire almost 12 years ago, two years before his demise because of cancer. Everything listed under her profile. She graduated from a good school, her family had a good background, even if she's not a socialite like Elena or other women he dated in these past years. Caroline Forbes was a normal girl. He admitted that was probably different from other spoiled heiress.

"Forbes. I'm sorry for not introducing myself first. My name is Caroline Forbes," she was offering her hand, introducing herself.

"It's okay, my name is Klaus Mikaelson," he returned her warm smile.

"I know," she said with a smile. The lift opened by itself, Caroline looked at him once again. "It's nice to meet you, Klaus Mikaelson,"

He watched her after she strode forth, leaving him alone in the lift. His lips curled into a small smile, nodding his head. Of course, she knew him, she would live under a rock if she didn't. "Fantastic," he mumbled under his breath.

0~~~0

_**Hamptons, 13 years ago**_

_Klaus was sitting on the bench by himself, he didn't think hanging out with his brothers would help him to forget about his father's words. He was from one of the biggest families in New York, but being lonely was actually still an option. He felt like a total outsider sometimes, he didn't know why he thought like that. Somehow he found himself in situations where he was feeling like a lost puppy without its owner._

_He did have his siblings and family, but none would prevent him from feeling like that when his father hated him. Wind blew his curls, touching his eyes adversely. He chased tears away from his eyes and almost jumped up when he noticed someone sat beside him._

"_I'm sorry," the younger girl smiled weakly in his direction. Her puffy eyes was ensuring him that she'd just been crying._

"_Are you okay?" he asked with genuine interest in his accented voice, thanks to his English based boarding school that trained him until he forgot where the hell he actually came from. He'd never met the younger girl before. She dressed like a normal little girl. She had crystal blue eyes, perfect mixture of genuine beauty and pureness. Maybe she wasn't that little._

_She plunged in thought for a while, until realizing that someone was waiting for her answer. "My father couldn't make it again. I'm just sad he needs to work on a holiday." She tried holding something back - maybe some tears wanting to fall down her cheek._

_His parent were always busy, even on holidays. Mikael was always too busy for his children and, in fact, their mother seemed always busy with the charities and her gallery. She never made time for her kids, like their first game or Rebekah's ballet rehearsal._

"_My parents always work over time," he said without burden. "Don't worry, most kids here are lonely."_

"_Including you?_

_He nodded slowly, "You can get lonely in a sea of people," he said, glancing at younger girl. "Sorry, I'm not making you feel any better. I'm Nik," he introduced himself, ending it with his charming smile, offering her a handshake._

"_I'm Caroline. It's okay. Sorry for being all whiny suddenly," she snickered. "Actually, it's my first summer since my parents' divorce. I thought I would spend more time with him. Getting lonely is annoying."_

"_I don't really agree on that, young Caroline," he chuckled lightly, referring to her last declaration. It was kind of too mature for fourteen year old girl to think like that, or say those things._

_She noticed his silence as something bad, so she went on to explain to him. "I know I can sound smarter than I look, but believe me, I'm not that smart at all."_

_He looked at her in risibility. This girl didn't even know that she was funny. "I don't assume you as dumb. Opposite of that, you're a smart one, little Caroline. A bit more mature, yes, but not dumb at all," he said casually._

"_Why are you even calling me 'little Caroline'?" she asked in fake annoyance. He was much easier to talk to compared to the other girl she passed by in these recent three days, or even boys for that matter._

"_Because you're little," he winked at her. "So the name of 'Little Caroline' rather suits you, young lady.,"_

_She pouted as she heard his words, but hid her laugh behind it. Her focus aimed on the book he had on his lap, it seemed like sketchbook. "What is it?" She pointed her finger to his sketchbook._

"_Ehm…this is nothing…" She got on his nerves._

"_Tell me Nik. I want to know what is it? Please?" she asked him with her puppy dog eyes._

_Klaus never showed it to anyone expect Rebekah; he was too shy about it. If father knew about it, he would do something like yesterday to him. He didn't answer until she broke the silence. "It's nothing, really."_

"_I'm sorry, but I think someone hit you..." Caroline's soft voice sounded too close, because her face was just an inch away from his. "Sorry?" Her finger was touching his bruise on somewhere around his lips, his full red lips. She heard his grimace and she could feel him flinch. She bit her lower lip. "I hope you're okay."_

"_Just a little fight," he said after she started keeping a distance from him. It was so awkward, also this girl was too young for him._

_She cleared her throat gawkily. "I see," she nodded. Her brain filled with too many questions about this boy. He was definitely older than she was and she just needed good company. Nothing more or less. She became a bit worried he would think anything…geez, Caroline had the ability to worry more than usual. She would admit that she had a little crush on the older, mysterious, dirty blonde boy sitting beside her. He was absolutely the most beautiful boy ever, in her opinion, but his eyes told her nothing. Within reason, he actually was hiding million secrets behind his friendly smile and pair of deep blue-green eyes of his._

_Caroline was starstruck by this new boy who she just met, here of all places._

"_Do you want to take a-"Before he finally broke the long silence between them, someone interrupted. It was Connor's voice._

"_Klaus, Kol is getting in a fight with the Lockwood kids!"_

"_What the…okay you try to separate them or make sure Kol doesn't so anything nearly crazy, okay? I will be right there!" The younger boy nodded his head at him before leaving._

_Caroline looked up at him, it seemed like an emergency. Before he said anything, she spoke before he could give her words. "I'm fine. Thanks, and nice to meet you!" She gave him a genuine smile. She waved her hand awkwardly, bowing her head down to hide the blush that was adorning her pretty face._

_Connor cleared his throat as he noticed Klaus watching her leave. Klaus rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Don't ever dare speak anything," he warned Connor, who was following him from behind._

"_Dude, go for it!" he patted him on his back._

_Klaus pretended to ignore Connor's words, but he couldn't deny that younger girl was interesting to approach. Not to mentioned that she was funny and filled the air with her bright-sunny like smile. Well, it had been a great day for Klaus Mikaelson. It was another perk of being the older boy, right?_

"_Can we focus on my brother?" Klaus replied to him with a serious look to Connor. "I'm not afraid he will get a nosebleed, but he'll kill someone. If you know what I mean..."_

* * *

**_Extra Author Notes:_**

_Okay folks, let's do this, shall we?  
_

_You must be find this characters in this fic rather OOC (dude in the show they acts so ooc at times). Relax boo! Caroline is still bubbly blonde we believe we love, Klaus may be not big bad as in the show but he's more sensitive there if you read this chapter you will have catch of glimpse about their little past. Also it would be big fic which I dedicated my new love to Raughn/Stebekah. Ninja/soon to be lawyer/dj triangle won't do wrong. _

_As usual read, follow, and review are the best to make me writing faster. I'm about to write 2000 words as we speaks for later chapter so don't worry _

_If you have tumblr, free to follow me, my name is Proudesian. _


	3. Definitely…Maybe

Author notes: Hey, I'm back bitches! Haaa…(insert sexy smirk here ). I have many feelings with this fic, have been planned many things about how the story will go. Thank you for guest reviews who reminds me how they loves this stories, people who reviews this chapter (yes you makes my boobs bigger lol), people who follow and favorites this story. You speaks to me, my friends.

Thank you for awesome TealyBob for help me as beta. You know without her this story will lead nowhere aka suck ass . And yeah I'm not usually talks too much but YOLO. I hope you can enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I'm obviously just own the idea, sometimes asks dictionary and thesaurus but I'm just that lame. Lol. So I own nothing and sorry for long author notes. Sitta Karina is my spirit animal and yeaah Norah Jones is a Goddess.

* * *

Definitely…Maybe

_I wonder if you're lonesome tonight  
You know someone said that the world's a stage  
And each must play a part  
Fate had me playing in love with you as my sweet heart  
_**Are You Lonesome Tonight?- Norah Jones Cover Version**

Caroline was looking at herself in the mirror, wearing an ivory, strapless dress with a gold baroque draw around her slender waist. Her blonde hair was curled and straggling over her back. It was too stunning, and she didn't know why Bonnie asked her to have it instead. It was just like she was really becoming a princess for the night. She turned on her heels as she heard the beep of her Blackberry.

It must be Matt.

Sorry Care, we can't meet at your apartment. My client is making me work longer. Is it fine if we meet in Met, instead? Sorry for not fulfilling my promise.

Matt

Caroline sighed. She had been nervous even without Matt, and now she could feel every bone in her body become tense because she was just that nervous. She replied to Matt so she could go immediately.

Matty, just don't freak out, would you? See you at Met's!

Care

Caroline took a deep breath, checking her makeup and trying to look good in front of her mirror. She smiled to make her nervousness fade away, but why had she become nervous? This is just a party, and, also, she won the project. Her lips curled into smile. She took her purse and decided she'd just call for a taxi for the event. That doesn't matter at all.

oooOOOooo

Elena smiled sweetly as one of the reporters from The Times started asking her about her hope for the party. Klaus became her accessory - nothing would be more fitting. They weren't dating, everyone knew that, but the reporter's gaze suspected otherwise. Klaus didn't hate Elena, but he almost found her a bit too much for him. They're just business partners and nothing more than that. Now, her arms clutched his, people looked at them and whispered about their current proximity.

"You look beautiful, Elena," he told her honestly, making the brunette slightly blush pink.

"Thank you, Klaus!" she smiled thankfully as she gazed at him.

Why had she never realized that Klaus was potential enough for her? She didn't know until he gave her a compliment that he was much better for her than any man that had tried very hard to escort her. Her red dress perfectly fitted her body, her date was one of most eligible bachelors, and she knew that someday Klaus would see in different light.

Elena and Klaus were greeted by her mother, who shamelessly said that they looked "so perfect together." Klaus Mikaelson, with his dirty blonde hair, perfect feature, and his blue eyes, contrasted Elena with her dark hair, chocolate doe eyes, and elegant beauty that made everyone jealous. Yet somehow they were "so perfect together."

Miranda borrowed her daughter for a while, leaving Klaus by himself, and he needed to see someone who wouldn't refuse his company. You see he's not a social butterfly like Elijah, Kol, or even Rebekah, who enjoyed useless (he thought) conversation with other businessmen and celebrities. He would rather enjoy talking with one of his siblings or people he knew personally. He didn't know why he was called "media magnate" when he didn't feel comfortable around irrelevant people.

Elijah didn't go as he had planned because Katherine and Esther had a big fight over the phone (about how Katherine should raise the first grandson of the Mikaelsons, and how she never heard Esther), so he need to calm his wife down. Esther never really liked Katherine, especially after Elijah decided to married her, leaving his bright political career to be with her. After that, Elijah hardly came home, so his siblings only talked with him in Finn's house or at Sage's coffee shop if they visited New York.

He saw his sister dancing with Damon and chuckled. They must be enjoying their time together, his sister was always that happy go lucky girl, even when she broke up with someone or someone hurt her feeling. She was very smart, strong, and hard-working over everything she wanted in her life. It was quality he admired about her. He took a glass from the caterer waitress who passed him. He sipped and noticed a familiar beautiful blonde laughing to something her (assumedly) date said.

He'd never seen anyone laugh that freely, like everything before her navy eyes was a party, and without even trying, she dazzled him. He took another sip to look at her. She was beautiful and so comfortable in her skin. He just saw her, without realizing there was someone beside her.

"Klaus, people say it's a crime to stare."

Klaus was familiar with that voice. It was the one of his sister's friend who had become a regular in his family lately. Galen Vaughn smiled at him, and they hugged in brotherly way and he patted Klaus on his shoulder. Everyone suspected that his sister and Galen were more than friends because they were just that close. Rebekah didn't have many good girl friends, she was more like "one of the boys." Maybe it was because she'd grown up with her brothers.

"I don't think of stare as crime. Don't jump to conclusions so easily, mate," the older Mikaelson smiled at the younger man. Klaus was sort of relief to see the Scottish man among the guests.

"That's your sister you're talking about. No, wait, who are you…ha…I know who she is," Galen caught Klaus's eyes on the beautiful blonde woman that danced with another blonde man. Of course he knew who she was, and saw that the older Mikaelson had interest on her, secretly. There was no secret between the Mikaelsons that Kol and Damon had matched Klaus with Caroline Forbes.

She's not some sort of heiress or socialite, but only the humble girl who featured in the newest Lexi Branson-Fell's Photography exhibition. But there was something about her that made her different. That's the beauty of her, she would be less annoying than certain socialites.

There was no secret that Galen was never fond of Elena Gilbert.

"Like I supposed, I'm not staring, Vaughn," Klaus looked at him in the eyes. "I thought you had a tour..."

If you know noticed Galen's name, you probably remembered that he's one of many behind Hans Zimmer's music team. Yes, he's that same Galen Vaughn who worked with Christopher Nolan for Inception and the Dark Knight Rises Soundtracks. That man was genius and so close to winning Academy Award.

Galen just smiled at Klaus' purpose to change the subject. He's not usually done with tour, but he needed to get away from someone, but he couldn't run anymore. He sipped his drink. "Kevin is doing fine without me and your sister never leaves me alone, so here I am," he said with a smile.

Klaus noticed that Galen and Rebekah have been closer lately as more than just friends. Rebekah's best friend was himself, but he always knew that she needed someone for herself. Then, there was Stefan Salvatore, who had been her longest friend and when Stefan decided to move to Japan, she lost her best friend.

Galen entered her life afterwards and they've been building a strong bond since then.

Anyone would notice that Galen saw her differently, it's just common knowledge that Rebekah is beautiful but seems clueless about Galen being too caring for her. Galen Vaughn was independent, and even though his parents were filthy rich and owned castle in Scotland, he never looked back at them and, instead, build his own career long away from his home.

Klaus liked him, but as his sister's boyfriend, he didn't trust him that much. Or maybe he just never wanted anyone to hurt his sister.

"Well, I guess your parents are here," Klaus said, pointing his finger to a beautiful couple who chatted with his mother.

"They want me to marry up with Kol?" Galen joked, making Klaus choke and laugh.

"That's a very suitable marriage, Vaughn," Kol commented as he walked up, probably having heard their conversation. "We'll have to decide on a June wedding,"

Klaus rolled his eyes. They must be joking about the certain rumor about Klaus would propose to Elena and she would arrange a June wedding. God, he hated to say that. There was no wedding in June, December, or any recent months because he didn't want to get married. No, he didn't believe that love is offered or that marriage could make his life better.

His life had died a long time ago. Buried alongside with Henrik and Tatia's.

When Kol and Galen started bickering about who had a better new hair updo: April Young or Tina Fell, Klaus' eyes directed to Caroline. She wasn't with her date, but by herself. Her dress matched her, acting like her second skin. Her skin was fair, unlike most women her age who would tan their skin in Hamptons or some special salon to appear exotic. She's beautiful, but it wasn't what was making her more attractive. She had a brightness to her, a genuine smile that probably had strong effects on people.

She seemed familiar, and Klaus Mikaelson realized they met before, long before in Coffee Shop.

~~~ooo~~~

Caroline was enjoying the party. It was a stunning party, the decoration and everything was first class. The Met dazzled as a perfect ball room, like she saw in BBC shows. Even though she worked alongside numerous socialites and renowned names in New York, she was never able to attend such parties, Lexi had to drag her to this one. She met many people and celebrities, though. Most of them knew her face without ever really meeting her.

They met Hollywood celebrities, shocked by the fact that most of them were nice people, regular people. But socialite was different story. She noted that Elena didn't bother to talk if Lexi didn't ask her to. Lexi probably was the nicest socialite ever. And Klaus? Why, he has always been everywhere she's been. What an odd coincidence...

Klaus was talking with his brother, who she was pretty sure was named Kol (thank Bonnie for that bit of information), and some other dirty blonde man. He seemed familiar though. Wait…she remembered that he was in one of Kevin Rudolf's concert. Wow…Jenna wasn't lying about the Mikaelsons having good relationships with renowned people.

Then.

Their eyes locked.

Klaus saw her and she saw him at same time.

Time had stopped.

His lips curled into a smile as Caroline gawked at him. She didn't know how to react at that moment. Smile or not? Was he approaching her?

"Niklaus,"

A beautiful woman greeted him in such graceful way. She wore a royal blue dress that fitted her graceful beauty. Her dark hair matched with her dress and she had a similar, expensive accent.

"Irene Adler, you look ravishing. I'm glad to see your presence, my Lady!" he said in very noble way, and so gentlemanly. It made Caroline envious to see him greeting that woman in such a respectful way.

"Niklaus, you're still the same as I last saw you. Devilish as ever," the woman just smiled, blushing nevertheless by his compliment. On her ring finger circled a beautiful diamond simple-cut ring, so she was possibly engaged.

Oh no!

"Where is Sherlock? I'm should probably be seeing his presence this very moment!"

The woman's expression saddened as he asked about her fiancée. She looked very sad and lost.

"He informs me that he should catch flight for his latest case," she tried to smile, but everyone would say that she was about to crying.

"Irene!" A beautiful woman in red hair said her name in very friendly way, and Irene lightened up. "Long time no see, sweetheart."

"Sage, yes, it has been too long," the English-beauty smiled sweetly at Sage, the hugged her. "Thankfully, I saw Niklaus here. This party is marvelous, sweetheart."

"Well you must say so to Esther. She would happy if you would meet her." Sage was eyeing her brother in law. "We need to catch up, ASAP…."

When Sage and Irene were lost in their conversation, Klaus decided to find another entertainment. He and Irene used to be close when Sage (Irene's best friend in Princeton) introduced him with her. They had been through many good times, but still he didn't feel sparks between them. She's beautiful, his mother loved her, and she was from English royalty. Who would possibly dislike her? But one day they realized that they weren't going anywhere. Last year he heard that Irene married to her lawyer fiancée, international lawyer, actually, named Sherlock Holmes.

Klaus accidentally was blundered against someone. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, and realized he was looking into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. It wasn't coincidence, if he may add, because of how much he had bumped against this blonde beauty in last 48 hours. He closed his mouth, their eyes locked intensely. Time had to have stopped and she smiled at him.

It was most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

They were the sweetest dimples she had ever seen.

"Miss Forbes," he said formally.

She just laughed nervously, "Are you actually calling me by my family name? I think you know my name."

Yeah, he knew that. But he just shook his head, because this beautiful woman actually made him lose his words.

"Caroline," she said with smile.

"I know, Caroline. Are you enjoying the night?"

She had a feeling he would ask her that. She enjoyed the party. Matt talked about how delicious the food was, complimented how ravishing she was in her dress, and how…he was smitten by Rebekah Mikaelson, who looked absolutely breathtaking in her golden dress. She enjoyed the party, but she missed one thing.

"I think I'm enjoyed it so far. How about you?"

"This is good. Just lovely to see my siblings here united together, minus Elijah, of course," he said. When he said "Elijah," she found sadness and longing. "He's my brother, but he wasn't able to be present tonight," he answered like he could read her face.

Klaus thought she was an observant person.

"Your sister is a lovely lady," Caroline said after an awkward pause. She saw Rebekah was in Galen's arm, smiling and blushing. If they weren't dating, she didn't what one would call it. They looked like the perfect couple without even trying. She would say that she was jealous because with Galen she seemed so happy and lively.

"You don't know her; she's a fighter," he chuckled lightly. Lovely or graceful wasn't the perfect term for his sister.

Caroline looked so surprise, "Wow, really?"

"And Galen is just her friend - best friend, actually." He noticed her eyes looked at his sister's proximity with Galen.

"You seem proud of her."

"Yeah, she's the baby of family, and quite a handful sometimes, but she works hard to achieve everything in her life. No girlfriends in her life. The only close woman she would consider a friend is Sage. And I suppose Katherine - both are my sisters in law," he said with that dreamy smile of his, showing his dimples and making him looks so much younger.

Caroline set her eyes on him. He was so different from anyone she could imagine. "You must really love your sister," she tilted her head, giving him a smile.

He returned her smile. "I love her," he said genuinely.

"Klaus, here you are…" Rebekah cut their moment when she saw Caroline with her brother. "Oh hi, we haven't met. I'm Rebekah."

The beautiful blonde in golden dress smiled at Caroline, but spared a suspicious look towards her brother. Klaus ignored his sister. How much he loved his sister, but sometimes she loved to scare people out. Not to mention Galen, Kol, and Damon were approaching them, making noises. He just had a good conversation with Caroline, but these crazy shenanigans won't ever leave him alone.

Klaus stared as Kol and Damon flirted shamelessly with Caroline, who nicely answered their questions. Galen who shared Klaus a judging look, and Rebekah never left him alone. It was no secret that Caroline Forbes was the name who had been matched to him, and he refused the file without rethinking before decided to meet with her. He should get many judging eyes - more than enough.

Galen cleared his throat, trying to "save" Caroline from the fanboy act being played by Damon and Kol. "So Caroline, we actually have another party outside of this one. We can…"

"Vaughn…" Klaus tried to warn his friend that he needed to not corrupt this one, but Vaughn left him with a smirk. Fright wasn't his weakness.

Caroline focused on Vaughn's when she noticed something different in Klaus's tone. What's that?

"Well, Kevin, as in Kevin Rudolf, you know the famous musician," started Damon, "is his best friend and he has some kick ass welcome party in his house. So you have been officially invited to our party," Damon cut Klaus, he wanted to help his friend to get close with her.

What was so big of a deal?

Klaus didn't want Caroline to take this the wrong way, because they just met and all, but even though he thought she was fun and easy to talk to, Damon was being too involve on this matter. He wanted to do something, but didn't feel in the right place or time to do anything. Rebekah seemed like she had been planned this long before.

Caroline looked at them. This was like sitting with the cool kids when she was the new kid in school. They were pretty good looking and a bit intimidating. Damon was with his sparkling blue eyes, Rebekah with all of her perfection in her appearance, Vaughn, who even seemed much friendlier than the rest, was still giving intimidating feeling from his eyes, and Kol was just all flirty and youthful.

But Klaus was entirely different. He seemed like he really didn't look comfortable around them. Caroline had seen him more relaxed without too many people, and now he acted differently. "I'd love to - thank you for inviting me - but I was with my friend. He just had to take a long time in the bathroom."

Matt had tasted every food that was being served in this party, no wonder his poor stomach reacted by it. Everyone hummed expect Rebekah, she seemed very curious about one or two things. Klaus just prayed to God (even though he wasn't religious) that his friend and siblings would stop creeping her out.

Who is her friend?

Anxiousness devoted him as he remembered the other man who talked to her. She probably had a boyfriend. Women like her must have a special one, and also he was the same man who talked with her in Potrait's Coffee. He must have been something important because she was going with him.

Klaus didn't talk anymore, he just stood there, letting Kol and Damon finish talking to her. Vaughn and Rebekah were gone somewhere to meet with Jeremy and his fiancée. He excused himself from the group to dampen his dry throat, desperately needed a good drink. He watched her from afar, talking with Damon and Kol.

_Yeah, she must have a boyfriend_, he thought.

_Yeah, he must hate me,_she thought_._

oooOOOooo

"Are you okay, Matt?" she asked when they were out of the MET. Matt had his usual stomach trouble; he was late to have lunch. He was eating salad for lunch and his boss needed to get a notice sometimes. He worked overtime and forgot his lunch.

"I'm feeling better. Sorry for making your night less enjoyable," he said with a warm smile.

"It's okay, Matt. Your being here with me is something I regret asking you for," Caroline smiled at him, trying to make him feel better. "I will call taxi, so you can get rest…"

"No, I'm fine. I will get home by myself, okay?"

"No, I will take care of you, Matt. Seriously, you need to call in sick tomorrow. I will take care of you."

Caroline was so persistent when it came to Matt's health. Of course he was young, strong, and healthy, but he had tended to have bad eating habits and it worried her constantly. She didn't have anyone, so her friends were like her family.

"You don't need to, Care. Geez, I'm fine." Matt didn't want to make her lose her opportunity to have this big project and get a promotion. Also, inside she was becoming quite the social butterfly, like usual.

"Is he okay?" Caroline looked over to the source of the voice and found Rebekah walking with Vaughn, and behind Vaughn was Klaus. They looked like someone who had tried to find them, like they were longtime friends.

Caroline smiled at Rebekah. "He just needs a proper meal, something warm, and sleep. He's fine," Caroline answered, getting a nod from Rebekah.

"Klaus can drive you and your friend home. It will be better than a taxi. If you want?" Rebekah said.

Klaus dumbfounded by his sister's words. _Wait…what is she trying to do?_ He just stood there without saying anything because, what should he talk to her about? He knew that there was a plot matching him with Caroline.

Vaughn didn't help him either. "Yeah, Klaus will drive you home. Rebekah should catch flight to Boston and I…should drive home."

Klaus couldn't believe them. He was throwing a sharp gaze towards his sister and Vaughn. They should be married by now because they acted like one. Klaus rolled his eyes, but was nervous if she said no.

"I don't want to-"

"Everything would be fine, Caroline. Klaus will drive you home safely, since this guy's a reckless driver." Rebekah pointed at Vaughn who only smiled sweetly at the blonde. "Klaus could you do me this favour?" Rebekah faced her older brother, who obviously tried to show her his "I don't take this kind of bullshit" expression.

Rebekah knew him better.

Vaughn cleared his throat to get the Miakelson siblings' attention, mostly Rebekah's. Rebekah nodded at her friend and hugged her brother, whispering something to him that only he could hear. Whatever it was, it had to be something amazing because it made his stern expression become different.

They were like the cutest couple who made everyone jealous, but Klaus said they were just friends, best friends. She and Matt were acting that way. Maybe Klaus never knew the way Vaughn and Rebekah looked at each other in that very lovely way, too lovely to be best friend term. They were hand in hand, entering the party.

Klaus and Caroline locked their gaze. He knew it was none of his business and that he had just met Caroline, but her proximity to Matt was making him curious about their relationship. Were they just friends, or something more? He tried to remain emotionless and cold so he wouldn't be crushed if they were really a couple.

Matt saw the way Klaus and Caroline's eyes were locked on one another. He wasn't sure he would like Klaus Mikaelson after that night. He didn't know why he felt that way, but there was no doubting, he wasn't enjoying Klaus too much.

oooOOOooo

Klaus didn't need a car in New York, but he'd known his hobby would somehow never stop. He didn't know why, but he was kind of in love with his car, so he never got rid of it.

The journey had been quiet and rather awkward for him. Matt was easily sleeping, but Caroline didn't say much. She was lovely and polite - but that was just it.

He didn't think she knew about all of his friends and siblings scheming about getting them on a date. He also didn't know why they chose Caroline as his latest woman - not that he pushed aside that idea because she was, indeed, a gorgeous woman (he was a man after all), but he had only fallen in love once in his life and it ended horribly. He thought that he couldn't love someone else, especially someone he'd just met.

Caroline was a different case, though. She was aware of his family's name, but she didn't seem to be at all anxious or nervous around his siblings. He liked her for that.

When they were arrived at Matt's apartment, she woke him with her soft voice. "Matt, we've arrived," she said. She didn't know how to behave now!

The dreamy Klaus Mikaelson was driving her home and even though there was a stern tension between them, it still felt too overwhelming for her. He was gentleman, but his face remained unsmiling all the time. It still concerned her somehow. He had that magnetism that made him tough to withstand. There was charm he had when he talked, but when he wasn't talking at all, it still lingered around him, like the charm was just radiating off of him.

Matt opened his eyes, he's such a sleepyhead. Caroline was an inch from him, making him roll his eyes. "Sorry," he smiled at his audiences, Caroline and Klaus.

"Come on, Matt! You have been driven to your house," she said. She had taken off her Jimmy Choo's, smiling brightly at him. "Up, up!" she patted his shoulder, stretching her hand and Matt accepted it with a weak smile.

Klaus was feeling slightly uncomfortable by their proximity. There was no chance in hell they weren't dated. They seemed close and cozy, even to each other's skin. He wasn't in the mood to admire her beauty because she was off limits, obviously. He saw how Caroline helped Matt take off his jacket. That somehow seemed like soft porn for him.

"Thanks man for driving me home. God, I shouldn't forget my lunch, should I?" he chuckled lightly, getting an elbow from his best friend.

"Yeah, you shouldn't Matty. Oh yeah Klaus, thanks for letting us get you in trouble. I shall take off…"

_Wait…did she not live there?_

"Let me drive you home, Caroline," he said all of sudden, making Matt and Caroline face him.

He was serious, though!

Caroline looked him over for a moment. She didn't want to add another awkward, tense moment to the night. He didn't like her, even for talk. How could she manage to trouble him more? "No, I can take a taxi…"

He cut her off, just because his gentleman side wouldn't let her take a taxi, he had promised to drive her, after all. "I'm insisting. Anyway, I _had_promised you," he said honestly. He started to think she was seeing him as a rude being. Not that the thought was actually a problem, he just didn't want someone to get upset with him and start a fight (it would have been unfortunate for his opponent).

Caroline saw Matt nodding his head. "Go home, Care. You have an important meeting tomorrow. Don't worry about me!" Matt said with a friendly smile. "I'll sleep now and everything will be better, okay?"

Caroline sighed. Matt never wanted to be visibly weak in front of people, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it but leave so he didn't have to be under her and Klaus' stares for very much longer.

"Okay Matty, just promise not to forget your health, okay?" She hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Bye, Carebear."

She waved her hand and smiled at her best friend. Klaus opened the car door for her like he was her personal driver. She just smiled at him awkwardly. It was definitely awkward, but she tried to be cool about it.

oooOOOooo

"Matt is my best friend," she said after a long pause. She couldn't stand awkward pauses, and she didn't know what was written all over his striking features. He looked so stern and calm the entire trip, making all situations turn out incredibly awkward. "Childhood best friend," she said to him. Not like he actually cared, right?

His eyes focused on the road, but, in fact, he smiled._How stupid he was_. Oh yeah, he was definitely happy that Matt wasn't her boyfriend, but…maybe she had another guy. Who knows? She was clearly a gorgeous woman and not to mention her personality matched her genuine beauty.

"It's nice to have a friend in this city. The real friends are hard to get, you know," he said with a smile.

That angelic face of his changed out of the blue. What's wrong? His eyes were focusing on the street. She noticed his smile was a more genuine smile, or maybe a comforting one. She didn't know what that man was because Klaus Mikaelson was an enigma.

"You're right," she simply replied and tried not to sound like a complete idiot. "So I have heard about how…"

"I bought Bliss and Hunter? That was a funny joke," he said with smile. People were right that he and Killian had met, but can't two businessman talk about soccer? People assumed he would buy Killian and Emma creation. Sure, someday he would attract to buy a share from them, but as far as he knew, B & H was a success story and he didn't want to buy them.

He chuckled and Caroline was confused.

He continued."Killian is my friend and it was just a friendly meetup. We didn't talk about business. I won't steal something that belongs to hard workers like him and his wife who built the business from the ground. Killian is Emma's husband," he said.

Maybe he was ruthless and a heartless businessman, but he knew he wouldn't buy B & H just because he wanted to. He valued some manners from them."It was a friendly conversation, Miss Forbes." He glanced over her. He didn't know why he was just telling this to her. He didn't even spare the details to his colleague.

"Well, it was…"

"Good? Or Bad?" he asked with inquisitiveness filled in his deep voice.

She couldn't help but notice his rather unusual question because his car had already stopped in front of her building.

"I don't know, maybe. Thanks for the drive," she shrugged and smiled at him sweetly. "Good night, Klaus."

"Good night, Caroline," he replied with a warm smile. "Can we meet again?" he asked before she shifted to open the car door. She was stopped to face him and he just waited for his answer. Well, he never had the chance to have a decent conversation with his dates.

Caroline felt her heart beating faster than usual as she looked up at him. She thought her answer should be between yes or no, but then she didn't know how to think. He was so close to her. She could even smell his delicate scent clearly, it was undoubtedly making her a bit under his influence.

"Definitely…maybe," she said with genuinely warm smile before opening the car door and leaving him.

He didn't know if that was a yes or no... But who knows if fate could bring them together, right? He shook his head and drove his car with a big smile accidentally tinseled on his face. He'd probably sleep better than everyone that night. This was definitely a good feeling. At least he ha a chance.

As you know, Klaus Mikaelson had never been the one who believed in fate. Hard to believe. Maybe there was one chance left to prove that theory because he's just that unpredictable.

oooOOOooo

Klaus removed his jacket as he got out from his car, playing with his car keys and whistling. Beyond doubt he was happy. Happy because someone of he'd just met, and it was uncanny for him. Sure, he had his moments with one-night-stands, but it was in the past, and he'd never felt as strong a connection as he'd shared with this wonderful woman named Caroline.

He stopped as he saw someone familiar in his Penthouse's doorstep. It was Elena Gilbert with her old dress and swollen eyes. "Elena, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Can I stay with you for tonight?" she asked, trying to wipe her tears.

He noticed only that and nodded. He knew what happened to her and he was man of his word, he wouldn't lie, even though he was tired of driving. "Yeah of course, you can."

Elena was relieved that she could count on someone right now, and she followed him into his penthouse.

* * *

As information every years Vanity Fair held Met's Gala which you can see if you watched Devil Wears Prada. But I changed the history which The Socialite held this event for my own needs.

Yo can see I "serve" cameo from Sherlock (Irene) and mentioned OUAT's characters as cameo but they're just Cameo here.

Okay, do you like this chapter? Sent your love by the review button. Naaah seriously Review is awesome and made me smile, seriously. Tell me whatever your heart desires.

I'm so grateful people seemed like how I write Klaus and Caroline, Caroline will stay single, and yeah the lasts cene of this fic will explain why Elena acted like a Queen. So yeah I do need your opinions, theory, thoughts.

Do you love Raughn/Vabekah interaction in this?

Klaroline?

See you next update, boo


	4. The Remainder from The Past

**Author Notes: I will say big thank you for . aka lovely Erica for take her time to review my stories. Read her kick ass stories and awesome drabbles, guys. Also I will dedicated this story to lovely-vero, one of sweetest, most talented person I'm glad to know. Hopefully I can bright your day. Of course, TealyBob for making me happy for being my beta. Yes, you're my lovely readers. How can I live without you? Keep it the review and love me more, okay? Until then XOXO.**

* * *

**The Remainder from The Past**

**You make me smile again  
Like a child of three  
And I believe it will turn out right baby  
Oh you make me smile again  
Hold me in your arms  
Oh love, my love**

**Smile Again by Manhattan Transfer**

* * *

_13 Years Ago_

_Lexi, Stefan, and Klaus were flinging their feet around on the beach sand. The sun touched their faces adversely. They took in deep breaths because it was the second day of summer - their last summer before facing reality. College and adult life._

_Lexi sometimes felt alone. They were her best friends. When she wanted to talk seriously she would run to Stefan who would hear her no matter what. When she wanted someone who would protect her, Klaus was that person. Her deepest sorrow had happened about three years ago when her boys left for boarding school. Klaus had caused problems that made his father send him to school (blame it on Mason Lockwood) and Stefan tagged along with him because he was somewhat Klaus' partner in crime._

_Now, they reunited just to be separated again soon._

"_We should have a party, guys!" Lexi said with a bright smile. "I mean, we'll face senior year and leave eventually. You'll go to Stanford and Stefan will go to Harvard. We need a good party before all of it happens."_

_Stefan chuckled and Klaus just rolled his eyes._

_Lexi noticed her friends weren't too fond of her idea. Especially Klaus, who she heard had had another fight with his father and was trying to ignore everyone. Stefan and Klaus were older than her, but it actually didn't matter to her. Probably because she could always make other girls jealous because she was so close with older boys. They were, after all, quite the lookers._

_Their attention shifted apart when they heard someone yell. It was followed by a couple chuckles._

"_Is that your brother's laugh?" Stefan elbowed Klaus as Lexi tried to find the sources._

_Klaus didn't give a direct answer, but nodded his head after he was sure that Stefan was right. It was Henrik's voice, Kol's twin brother._

_He got up and found Henrik with Kol and Jeremy teasing a petite blonde girl. He recognized her ponytail and her hand clutching a basket._"_You need to pay that!" the girl answered. "It's all ruined and I can't sell it."_

_Henrik smirked as his friends, including Kol, followed him with laughter. Kol and Henrik weren't identical twins, but everyone agreed they had more similarities in their actions than their looks. They ran off with her basket filled with tickets for Jonas Martin's musical show. It seemed important enough._

_Klaus looked at that little girl. Her eyes looked sharply at Henrik. She faced them without saying anything to stop them. If he remembered correctly, her name was Caroline. He watched in amusement for a little because she was such a funny girl, daring to challenge his crazy brothers. He smiled secretly and kept watching their dispute. As long as none of them acted violently, he would stand and watch how it went._

"_I will pay for those if you kiss me. If you can just do a quick peck on my cheek…"_

"_No!" she yelled angrily._

_That was enough to hear for Klaus. His baby brothers needed to behave rightly. "Henrik, Kol..." Klaus approached them and gave them a hard look. He glanced at the blonde girl and then his eyes focused on his brothers. "Sunset will come soon, you should get inside. We will talk later, okay?" He tried to sound soft with his tone._

_Henrik and Kol looked at each other and chuckled devilishly. Henrik was merrier than Kol, when Kol could be pretty violent sometimes. All in all, it was hard to handle them. Their nanny, Lynna, spent all her days trying to make them behaved well, but still she lost them sometimes. Rebekah became their target at home and even if they were outside the house, it would still continue. The age gap between Elijah and Finn with the twins kinda put a block between them, and the eldest brothers never could do much effect on the twins. So Klaus was always closest to them._

"_And Lynna cooked something for you," Klaus added. "Get inside before she finds you." They nodded, but only because food had mentioned. Klaus knew that would make them listen to him. Bless the food!_

_Henrik left his older brother with the little blonde angel. He'd stolen a glance from her when she was helping Ruby and Katherine Pierce sell the tickets. She was as fresh as air, offering something different. Her neurotic and over analyst behavior was unique and amusing to watch. Kol said that if he could kiss her then he would let him go surfing. None would allow them to surf, especially Klaus because he was starting to be the less cool brother, unlike Finn. He locked his gaze at Caroline who completely ignored him and he smirked at her. He left with Jeremy and Kol._

"_I apologize for my brothers," Klaus said as he looked her in the eyes. He would let himself fall deep into her blue eyes, but it was hard to get back out. "They meant no harm, I believe so."_

_Caroline nodded because she could see he was being genuine from his voice. She met him for the first time yesterday. "How many siblings do you have?" she asked curiously._

_Klaus smiled at her question. "Two older brothers, two younger brothers, and a younger sister." He gave her an honest smile so she wouldn't act too…frigid around him, like the other day. He looked down at the sand. Tickets scattered around the round and a lot of them rapidly ascended. "You have a really big problem," he said without trying to sound too creepy, but he could see Caroline looking at him with a very angry glare._

_Maybe he pissed her off or something?_

"_Amber will be so mad. I screwed this up!" She closed her eyes with her hand._

_Klaus didn't know how to react. If she started to cry, everyone would blame him for it. "Ehm…how about I pay for all the tickets?"_

_She eyed him. He was serious about paying it for her. "But you're not the one who caused all of this mess." Caroline felt so guilty over her own behavior. It was true that his brothers had screwed everything for her. It was so harsh. But, he did nothing but be sweet to her and Caroline felt slightly guilty about his kindness. The older boy was definitely taller than her, but she wasn't intimidated at all._"_You don't need to…"_

_He cut off her words and beamed at her. "Consider this my apology to you and use this money for good purpose. Charity?" He handed her money. He knew perfectly well that money couldn't fix everything or making you happy._

_He never considered himself a very social person. He would refuse to show off, but used charity as a reason to spend more money. He would do it in his way and his art was something he could offer the world. He had taught younger kids to paint, even if it needed patience, but he was happy to do something useful, or maybe he just always wanted to travel the world and be a volunteer in peace corps or something. It sounded delightful._

_She gaped at him and laughed. "Are you serious?"_

"_Keep my name a secret, yes?"_

"_Why? You will…"_

"_I don't like to show off too much. I'm already too popular so…"_

_She laughed at his words. She didn't catch his cocky side yesterday when she talked to him for the first time. Now she saw it, but it didn't annoy her that much. She also caught how his dimples made him look much younger. She didn't reply to him, but she was happy to see him another day. He gave her the money (which actually was more than enough to cover the ticket) and she asked him to meet her in the music show the next day._

_His answer was…"Of course, little Caroline."_

_He heard Lexi call his name and he looked back at his friends, who were waiting from him. They were probably curious about his new acquaintance. He might say that he was just being friendly to a tourist, but Lexi and Stefan knew him completely. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't friendly or sweet, it wasn't the right term to describe him, but he was completely interested about her._

"_Ha, you called me 'Little Caroline' again, big guy? How do I know you won't lie to me? I told you something I don't easily fool with, you know?"_

_Klaus smiled. He wasn't always good with words, but once he made a promise, he would fulfill it. No matter what happened. He reached into his pant pocket and excluded something from it. It was a necklace. That necklace was the last present from his grandfather, who had told him, he meant too much for him and his family. It was his last words before he died six months ago._

"_If I do not show up in the Music Show before midnight, you can throw it away so we won't know each other. Take it." He looked at her with a smile and Caroline wondered why he did that. Why would he give his necklace to a stranger?_

_Caroline looked up at him. She wanted to open her mouth to talk but Klaus waved his hand and left her, approaching his friends. Caroline watched him as he left and she secretly hoped that she would meet her new friend. Nik. Why had his friend called him Klaus?_

oooOOOooo

His sweat dripped down his cheek. His blue eyes focused on the sack as he waded up his boxing glove. He punched the sack round and round, a hard blow every single time, as if he was mad and threw everything on to the sack. Every time he felt bad he will go to the gym and box; it helped him through his bad thoughts or - more often - his memories. Klaus had the tendency to box to help him relax and feel better. It helped him manage his anger, his guilt, and bad memories.

His panting breath proved that he needed water. He punched for another round, ignoring his thirst. He had had a nightmare again after talking with Elena about Tatia last night. Why had he let her stay for that night? It brought him unwanted nightmares constantly. Elena never stopped talking about why her parents never understood that Tatia was gone. He closed his eyes for a moment and after that, threw another strong punch to the sack.

Klaus removed his boxing gloves from his hands and grabbed his mineral water bottle. He drank it quickly, then wiped the water from his lips. He glanced at his necklace that laid on his bench. He didn't know why, but he could never take it off after that accident.

"Okay, you're being 'Brooding Klaus' right now, which is scarier than 'Big Bad Wolf!'" Damon smiled at his friend while mocking him. "By the way, congratulations with Elena."

Klaus tossed his towel in his face. "She wasn't sleeping with me, for God's sake, Damon!" Klaus rolled his eyes. Damon was just teasing him because Page Six made them a topic under the hottest news section. _They're not even together!_

"Rumor flies so damn fast, man, and Elena needed a suitable suitor, you know?"

"_Hah, funny_!" he said sarcastically as he put his gloves in his bag. He wanted to deny that he was feeling anything towards Elena. He knew, though, that the feeling was lurking over him, disturbing his sleep at night. Yeah, it was guilt and sorrow. And no one would help him get out of those feelings. "I will be off. I want to see who Emma hires."

Damon just laughed at his friend. He didn't know if Klaus would like the idea about matchmaking him with Caroline. Damon just kept the little secret from him. "Or do you just want to see certain blonde?" Damon asked with curiosity. Because he knew he was right. Caroline Forbes must be his reason. And no matter how much he ignored the teases from his friends and siblings, he couldn't lie to Damon Salvatore. He knew everything.

Klaus put his towel around his neck, turning away from Damon. "I have business to deal with, Salvatore. Not everyone works in the night like you. I need to go!" He waved his hand goodbye and carried his Adidas sport bag away with him and Damon only nodded.

oooOOOooo

Klaus was removing his black suit jacket when he heard a knock on his office door. From the glass door he could see Rose showing him a paper that read "Marcel Davis need to see you." He was on the phone with his sister who was bothering him to talk about last night. He decided to not talk to Rebekah about that. He did like Caroline Forbes, but he didn't understand why everyone was too busy to make him and Caroline a 'something.'

He barely knew her (not that he didn't think she was refreshingly beautiful) and everyone tried to mess up his head. He waved his hand to his PA, Rose Cohen who only nodded her head. She disappeared, probably to ask Marcel to wait for a while.

"Okay brother, you need to tell me."

"Is that Vaughn there? Where are you, Rebekah?"

"Duh Nik, I'm at Met steps and we had breakfast together with mother and Regina Mills. You know, usual business? You told me about Caroline? Was she dating her friend?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and heard Vaughn's laugh along with his sister's hiss. "Can I hang up?"

"Well, we will talk later. See you at Lexi's party!"

Klaus didn't know why he got so annoyed by his sister's excitement. He and Caroline weren't a thing. They just met and well….it would be a big lie if he said that he wasn't liking Caroline. She was so different and refreshing. He always dated the same type of woman - brunette, from high society families, and more interested with his business (not every woman, but most of them) than his life.

He sighed and called Rose to let Marcel enter his office. Marcel was one of his colleagues who he had known for years now. A tall, black skinned man smiled at him when he entered the office. "Busy, boss?"

"You already knew that, Marcel. I didn't expect you to come so early." He knew that Marcel wasn't the kind of person who would ask for help. He was his senior actually, been in the advertising industry long before he started his own business. He knew advertising like his own palms. He could be so cocky, but he had his own moment for it.

"Same thing I applied to you when I heard that you would help Bliss and Hunter - do you have any possible reason? I hope your friendship with Killian didn't mix with business," Marcel talked into his point. He made his disagreement towards that case clear to Klaus.

"It's business. I talked to Killian and Emma as professionals, not as friends." Klaus had helped with one or two advices concerning their new image on their latest project. "I supposed Killian perfectly knew that. I never plan to buy them as long as they're still alive."

Marcel looked at him sternly, he knew Klaus and he wasn't the kind of man to mix his personal life with business. Because it _never_mixed well. "The Prophecy has done interviews with many business analysts. They're even predicting you will crush them. They paid attention with you more than your new project with Killian. What I want to say is you will put your company up for less…"

"Be careful with your words, mate. This is too early for us to talk about our contract continuation. I promised you to help in merger. Last time I checked, you and Lockwood never had a good relationship."

"And you do?" Marcel chuckled. That was true. Mikaelson and Lockwood would never have a good relationship. Not after Katherine's wedding and the Elijah-rescue incident. "What I want to talk to you about, my friend, is we need to make Richard sign the contract, so…"

Marcel and Richard Lockwood decided to merge, but their relationship wasn't that good if you asked everyone in Fifth Avenue. Marcel had slept with Richard's wife and it became a scandal, so Richard did something unprofessional, like hanged out their contract and let him do the talking with his stupid personal assistant.

"Why 'we'?" Klaus chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "I can help you to talk, but not with the rest, mate. How can you possible make me responsible for your reckless behavior? Not my business, but I will try to talk to him in the middle of his party. I hope you're smart enough."

"Not to show up? Oh Mikaelson, you're good!"

Klaus shook his head slowly at his world. "You can say that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting with my possible client."

"Who, may I ask?" the man asked curiously.

Klaus looked at his Rolex and realized that he would be late. "Bliss and Hunter."

oooOOOooo

Emma was kind of a hippie, unlike the rest of the businessmen Caroline had met. She dressed in semi casual attire: her Tory Burch tunic paired with Chloe jeans, and she clutched her Rebecca Minkoff handbag. Her blonde hair was up in a bun. She smiled at Caroline and Jenna, who felt overdressed. They were too formal. She waved her hand and smiled at them, sitting behind her her table scattered with the newest edition of National Geographic and a glass of orange juice.

"Jenna, Caroline," the pregnant woman greeted them with a warm smile. "Okay, so Killian and I were arguing about this. You know she can be too symbolic sometimes and whatnot. Personally, when Jenna sent the email to me, I was so impressed by your idea. It was idealistic and fit for the image we want to bring to Hunter. We always want to do this. I loved the concept you would bring to life so I suppose I would love to work together with you and your company."

Jenna's mouth dropped open and Caroline couldn't help but hug her boss. "Are you serious? Thank you so much, Emma. I…can't believe this! Oh god, I'm so…"

"You can take deep breath, sweetie. You should know you have idealistic and refreshing ideas. So you guys shouldn't be shocked like that. I will call my assistant so we can sort this quickly. Let me tell you something, don't get too serious."

Jenna and Caroline were laughing after hearing her words. Caroline was smiling at Emma's sight. She was still thinking about yesterday. Talking with Klaus seemed so different if she compared that with talking to the same man in his Armani suit and posing for GQ cover. She was grateful to know him actually. He was so different from what she had imagined. Of course, the coolness, elegance, and winsome was all still there, capturing her, he just seemed different. He could switched expression in a matter of seconds.

Jenna and Emma were talking about last night's function. She didn't know that Emma was part of society, at least her parent were. Emma made her laugh about how she was one of the bridesmaids for Katherine Pierce's wedding. "It was so fun because I saw Elijah break in and pulled Katherine out the church." She laughed, ending her conversation. She smiled as she saw a familiar man walk towards their table. "Here he is. I will introduce you to my favorite person in the world. And he's to be our official consultant…Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline just stood there when Emma told her about the man who she had dreamt about. God. This was awkward. Caroline bit her lower lip before smiling at the man. Klaus was nodding at Emma, trying to act cool.

"Miss Forbes," he said formally.

"Mr. Mikaelson," she replied with a smile.

Emma was looking over them confused. "You two know each other? That's nice, since you will be working together." Emma didn't pay attention to their gaze. But Jenna could see that both of them seemed a little...close.?

It was fate, probably.

oooOOOooo

"That meeting was boring," Rebekah said as she finished her meeting with Regina Mills from The Times who had interviewed her mother and her. They weren't that close, though she didn't seem to have another choice to pick from. Vaughn was visiting her from the early time, even though he knew it would turn out as boring chit chat. Mostly everyone looked at him like he was Rebekah's boyfriend or something.

"Regina is hot though," he said with a mischievous smirk, but got a nudge of an elbow from Rebekah. "Hey, I'm just admiring beauty, okay?" He ate his hotdog.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I don't think she likes you that way if she assumed you were my 'boyfriend.' Get your facts straight, Vaughn." She swallowed her hotdog. Her mother arranged special lunch with her in her favorite restaurant, but she decided to stroll with Vaughn and eat a hotdog. This was better.

Vaughn just smiled at the blonde. They'd been friends for eight years, since when she was just a little girl who worked in a music store. He remembered they were stuck on an elevator for two hours in their first meeting. Vaughn was out from Cambridge, he always wanted to do something for his life but as musician would never have been an option. They met and talked, and after that, everything had changed in his life. He was more driven to his purposes in his life. Rebekah was easy to love, but she was always strong-minded and positive for everything, he admired her for that.

"Why are you and your brothers wanting Caroline Forbes to become close with your brother, despite you wanting to help Kol to win his bet with Damon?" Vaughn wasn't an idiot, he knew something was going on and he wouldn't let himself stop until he found it.

Rebekah recognized the curious tone in his voice. That Scottish accent was admired by many of her roommates, but Rebekah thought he was just Vaughn, her stubborn and independent best friend. She had a secret. A long time ago, when everything was pretty much easier, she met a girl with bright blue eyes and cute blonde hair, told her for giving the necklace to a boy named Nik.

_13 Years Ago_

"_Hey, are you okay?" a girly voice asked Rebekah as she tried to wipe her tears away._

_Her brother was dead. Kol's twin brother, Henrik, wasn't alive because he drown to death. He was gone, only about two hours ago. He always liked the danger, as much as Kol did. He was surfing by himself when Kol and Jeremy weren't there with him. When Klaus tried to find him, he was too late. It wasn't just him, either, Tatia was also killed in the process._

_Soon, their parents would blame Klaus for not being responsible._

_Her life was falling apart._

"_Yes," she replied, annoyed._

_The blonde older girl only nodded in response. "Sorry for disturbing you. Do you want me to bring you a blanket? You tremble."_

_When Rebekah wanted to open her mouth to talk, she saw in her hand a familiar necklace. It was her brother's necklace. She looked her in the eye, closely. Nik never wore that necklace. She didn't know why. Had he lost it and she found it?_

"_No, thanks." Rebekah's reply was so short._

"_Okay, I understand. But the music show was over thirty minutes ago and I'm still here to wait for someone. You know? I know I'm kinda stupid to believe he will like me or anything. He gave me his necklace...I think I'll throw it away."_

_The older blonde kept talking to Rebekah, and Rebekah just gawked without saying anything. Until the girl said something really shocking to her. "But I don't think I could throw it away. Can you give him his necklace if you're going to stay here longer?"_

_Rebekah looked at unknown girl and just nodded because she was so astounded. "Yeah, I will," Rebekah promised. She was right, Nik gave his necklace to this girl. She turned on her heels to leave, but younger girl called her again._

"_What's your name? I'm Rebekah."_

_Caroline smiled weakly at the younger girl. "Hi Rebekah. I'm Caroline Forbes," she said before leaving._

_Rebekah never forgot that name. Her goal was making her brother explain everything to Caroline. One day he would, and thirteen years later she had the opportunity._

"Are you awake?" Vaughn looked at her sternly.

"Yeah I'm okay, Vaughn!"

"You still haven't answer my question, you know." Vaughn raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side.

Rebekah wanted to tell Vaughn, but she couldn't. Not because she didn't believe him or anything. It was just she didn't want him to see her brother or her family in a different light. Her family was messed up and held a big secret.

Rebekah rose from his seat, straightening her Gucci navy skirt so she could ignore Vaughn's question again. She looked at her watch. "Let's go, Vaughn. It's time for us to pick up Our Majesties."

"Who?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Elijah and Katherine? No one was supposed to see them after 8 years, you know?"

* * *

** If you notice, yes I make Henrik as Kol's twin so Kol's character somehow will build up. es, next chapter we will meet with Kat and Elijah's family. For anon who asked me why everyone want to match Klaus with Care, I will give vague sight about that, from Rebekah's side. **

**So I hope you like this chapter and my stories. Thank you for anyone who review, favorite, and follow. It's nice to see someone actually like my story.**

**Anyone had any thoughts about what may or may not happen?**

**Follow me at tumblr, Proudesian. See you soon lovelies. **


	5. You Have Stolen My Heart

Anyone say please update soon? Yay…I'm update this too. I'm so nervous with this chapter so…tell me your opinion by review, yeah?  
I' so thankful for my beta, TealyBob for to be my Beta.

Everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Keep it come, guys! Especialy . for her awesome support for this story.

We will meet in next a/n!

* * *

**You Have Stolen My Heart**

_**We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart**_

_**Stolen-Dashboard Confessional**_

_**13 Years Ago**_

_Klaus was pacing up and down. He hadn't found Kol or Henrik in their beach house. It was late, and he should have been meeting Caroline in music show. Jonas Martin played swing and jazz, it was Elijah's favorite kind of music. He wondered why Lily Pierce chose that for the main event._

_Rebekah was watching Nickelodeon show quietly with Elena. They usually never got along that well; it was odd to see. Rebekah was growing up with her brothers and their friends, so she was more like boys than girls. She was fearless and wanted the journey of her life. She didn't belong to society crowds, to be honest._

_Elena looked over Klaus for just a moment. "Kol went to play with Jeremy at my house. Henrik is with Tatia, you know." Elena said without facing Klaus. She always did that. Unlike her sister, Tatia, Elena was shy and a bit reserved at times._

"_Ugh…I bet Henrik asked her to surf, no?" Rebekah glanced in her brother's direction. "New shoes, heh?" the little girl asked her brother suspiciously. "You smell new…" Klaus closed his sister's mouth quickly. Elena just eyed the Mikaelson siblings like they were two idiots from another planet._

"_You let your brother and my sister surf on the beach? Tatia can't swim!" Elena said with wide eye._

_Klaus sighed desperately. He knew Tatia couldn't swim, Elena didn't need to point it out to him. "I will find them before dark, okay?" He twined his jacket. Before he left his living room, he kissed Rebekah's cheek._

_Elena watched as Klaus left them._

_Rebekah looked at Elena sternly, rolling her eyes. "Elena, Tatia will be fine. She's older than us," she said with a duh tone._

_Klaus was outside of his family's beach house. He looked around in a dazed way. He walked and carried his new shoes in his hand. He knew he'd be late to the Music Show, but he had to find his brother and Tatia. He didn't think his brother was brave enough to surf since he couldn't swim._

"_Someone help!"_

_His attention snapped in the direction of the man's voice. And in that moment, his life was changed forever._

oooOOOooo

"You draw?" Caroline found herself in shock when she saw Klaus fluently shifting his hand over the drawing in his lap. She was at another meeting with him. Klaus was Bliss and Hunter's unofficial art counselor for this Titanium project. Well, Emma wasn't lying about him. He clearly understood his job description.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, facing the blonde woman that paid careful attention to his work, more than other people usually did. He used tissue paper as the media to embody Caroline's concept precisely.

His sketch—he would rather call it that than "drawing"—illustrated every scene impeccably. It usually wasn't his job to do that, but suddenly he missed it. He huffed and smiled slightly. "I always thought brown was the match color for Titanium. A coffee would take an important role for the shoot." He thickened his own sketch with his pencil.

Caroline just nodded, still in awe by his true talent. If his sketch that good, she would bet his real paintings were worth thousands of dollars. He and Caroline were in silence, only music played in the café. They sat so close to each other, skin to skin.

Caroline could smell his musky and manly scent. She could hardly focus because their proximity. He was getting closer and closer to her with every breath.

"I'm sorry," he apologized after realizing that he accidentally brushed her creamy arm.

Caroline just smiled and nodded understandingly. "It's fine. Do you want another fill of coffee?" she asked, trying not to sound too ecstatic.

He wished he could say yes, but he had another appointment with his sister to pick up Elijah and his little family in airport.

"No thank you, Caroline. My job is done today. My assistant will contact you about any other…details," he said as he buttoned his suit jacket and rose from the café seat. "I should get going," he told her and smiled honestly towards her.

"Oh, I should get back to the office too," Caroline said as put her Blackberry into her Hermes Birkin bag.

Her curls were up in a ponytail. Klaus remembered when her hair was down and she'd looked breathtakingly beautiful. When she walked, her curls bounced, following her steps. He loved watching her curls.

"See you later, Klaus," she excused herself.

Klaus took a moment to think, and then raised his voice. "Wait, Caroline." He walked towards her, a charming smile stretched across his lovely features. "Don't take my words in any wrong way, but I think…your hair is better down."

He beamed at her. They exchanged glances for a moment and his words made her completely lose her own. Klaus thought he made her uncomfortable, but it was too late to draw out his earlier speech. She had beautiful hair and it would be such a big waste if she left her hair in a simple ponytail.

He felt like a complete idiot to say those things, so he cleared his throat because through the awkward atmosphere and excuse himself to leave the café. Caroline nodded and shrugged her shoulders because she was nervous. Not by Klaus, mostly, but he was one reason.

Klaus Mikaelson made her unable to speak any further words. Like he was stealing the alphabet from her. He was just so…magical.

oooOOOooo

Rebekah hugged her older brother. Elijah Mikaelson was still the same, just like she wanted to remember him. His dark hair was brushed perfectly, his Calvin Klein scent still filled her lungs, and his warm smile embodied him flawlessly. The blonde missed her brother too much, not to mention his children. Elijah moved to Europe when he married the next-door girl, Katherine Pierce.

She wondered how Katherine and Elijah had changed over the years.

"I miss you."

'Miss you too, Bekah!" Elijah smiled into their hug.

After a long embrace with his sister, Elijah hugged his two younger brothers, Finn and Klaus, who had canceled their meetings just for them. Finn and Elijah hugged in very brotherly way.

"Welcome back, brother!" Klaus said before Elijah pulled him into a hug as well.

"I wonder, where is Kol?" Katherine smirked at Klaus and she hugged him afterwards. She shook Klaus' blonde curls and, like usual, she knew it irritated him, but she kept doing it.

Kol was a mystery. He didn't say anything about going last night. But his siblings knew he had another plan, and his own way to greet Elijah and Katherine.

Klaus and Rebekah were only exchanging glances. Finn smirked slightly.

"_Maman, je suis tellement faim!"_

A dark-haired little boy approached Katherine. Max Mikaelson was born in France and he used to hear his parents speak in French, and his nanny was a French woman, so he hardly could speak English.

"_Juste une minute, chérie. Nous déjeunerons après ça, d'accord? Voulez-vous attendre?"_ Katherine said as she nudged his chubby cheek.

Max looked over his uncles and aunt frighteningly, even as they smiled at him. His dark eyes bored through Klaus when he squatted down. Klaus smiled at him.

_"Bonjour Max, et vous devez vous demande qui je suis? Mon nom est Klaus. C'est Finn et Rébekah."_

He introduced Finn and Rebekah to the little boy who started to smile. The boy looked exactly like a little Elijah. He embodied his father too much. Klaus offered a handshake to him and he replied with a smile.

The little Max got a hug from his uncle Finn, who had a little girl of his own from his marriage with Sage for six years named Celia. The Mikaelson siblings welcomed them with open arms and everything was under control. No one from the media would know about their arrival. If someone did know, then Katherine would visit New York anymore.

Katherine was Hollywood's young starlet before her marriage with Elijah. Their marriage was mostly disrespected by the public. Katherine left Mason Lockwood at the altar when Elijah pulled her hand and ran away with her. It was the biggest story of the year at the time.

But, they were still very much in love - something very rare to find these days.

When the Mikaelson men were reunited, Katherine approached her sister in law. Katherine wasn't in New York without reason. Rebekah had called her about a week ago and said something about a secret she had kept for too long and she couldn't trust anyone but her sister in law. Katherine and Rebekah were quite close, the sister the other never had. Just like Rebekah, Katherine was extremely protective over her husband's brothers.

"Hey, sister in law." Rebekah hugged her first. 'Thank you for coming," she huffed in a sigh.

Katherine didn't say anything because she was so curious about Rebekah's secret. "I kept my promise, Bekah. You know me," Katherine smiled at the younger woman.

Katherine was beautiful, she kept her brown hair in a curly style and her olive skin treated nicely. She and her husband were travelling the world to help the poor, and Elijah even wrote his own bestseller travel book.

Rebekah nodded. "Actually, Katherine, I need your help," Rebekah said without a smile, and from her tone, she was hopeless.

Katherine looked back at her husband and his brothers who were talking about something. Elijah smiled at her sweetly and she replied with tiny smile. She turned back to face her sister in law. "We will talk later. Don't worry," she said quietly.

oooOOOooo

"I'm so stressed!"

Jeremy Gilbert looked at his best friend sitting across from him. Jeremy Gilbert was a psychiatrist and Kol Mikaelson mocked his profession by becoming one of his patient. Mocking was his favorite thing in the world.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, sipping on his coffee and ignoring his best friend. "If it's one of your many tricks to attract women, then you lost your magic, man!" the dark-haired man chuckled. "Who is this girl you're trying to impress?"

Jeremy was lucky enough to meet the woman of his dream by accident. It was _all_an accident, actually. Anna Johnson was a younger girl whose dream was to be a graphic designer and she was already studying at Parson's. Jeremy never committed to having serious relationships, but once he met Anna, he stopped thinking about other unimportant things. She was changing his game, and he let her in.

Kol had noticed his best friend's change after he started dated her, but she made Jeremy happy. He didn't have any right to control his best friend's life, unlike his sister.

"There's no girl, Mr. Gilbert."

Jeremy shook his head. "Kol?"

"So, Mother insists I meet this one girl and I don't feel I should go. Why do I need to meet her?" Kol looked over his empty soda can. His mother wasn't only insisting, but she was making him go meet a woman that she had described as being 'suitable enough for him,' but he didn't want to get married.

The reason why Kol made a bet with Damon for his brother Klaus to date Caroline was because he was honestly trying to help his brother. Klaus refused to have a serious relationship with any women. Kol tried make a deal with Damon to match him with someone. They'd done that sort of thing before - matched Klaus with a woman. From celebrities to socialites, but nothing affected his brother's heart, or at least challenged him in so many ways.

The first woman he introduced to Klaus was a woman named Veronica Mars. She had serious issues with her own kind: the rich and famous society. She actually hated Klaus for many reasons and they spent their dinners arguing and arguing. Eventually, Veronica told The Times that Klaus Mikaelson was "heartless, rude, and an unfriendly gentleman. Just like the rest New York society."

The second one was a girl named Camille. At first, she seemed like a nice and smart girl. Totally normal woman, but no one could have detected her obsessive, compulsive nature. She was obsessed with Klaus. She followed him everywhere he went, and crazy girls tended to be extreme. She poisoned his drink because she was just that desperate to get close with him. If Elena and Connor weren't around then maybe Camille would have done something crazy to him.

There were many women in Klaus's life besides Elena. Like the English royalty woman named Irene Adler who was introduced by Sage personally. It didn't work out with her. Same thing happened with Emily Clarke. Klaus' love life was pretty much a disaster and he never wanted it to change.

Caroline seemed good enough for his brother and no one really cared about her background. Kol wondered why his sister wanted to help him in this matter. Even Vaughn couldn't figure it out.

"I think you need someone to keep you in check, man. Look at you, Mikaelson, you should fix yourself. I think your mother is right. You should meet this girl," Jeremy justified his glasses.

"I don't need someone to fix me, my dearest friend."

'Who said that? No one can fix you but yourself, Kol! Go away; I need to see my real patient!"

Jeremy was always more serious than his best friend, but he knew the real Kol was far more than just the careless person people make him out to be. Kol pulled out his leather jacket, letting Jeremy shoo him like usual. He was out of his office when he saw a dark-haired young woman talking with the receptionist.

She turned around at Kol. "Hi, Kol!" she waved her hand at him with smile. Kol just nodded as he stayed silent when Anna approached them. She was holding her laptop bag, dressed casually as per usual. Anna kissed her fiancée on the cheek, making Kol clear his throat. 'Sorry," she smiled at him.

"I'm going to go before you two lose control," he chuckled, glancing at Anna, who replied his chuckle with a nudge of her elbow.

"Stay out of trouble, man!" Jeremy said before his best friend left and Kol just answered his best friend by a wave of his hand.

Anna looked at his back before turning her eyes to her fiancée. "So, ready for lunch, Jere?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Jeremy nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll just take my phone inside, okay?"

oooOOOooo

Lexi Branson always enjoyed her life, no matter what had happened in her life. She always had so much extra energy she always forgot anything bad that happened to her. She tended to be focused on her future, instead of dwelling on the past. She loved good parties and she made sure her guests enjoyed themselves at her parties.

Her husband accommodated her hobbies, mostly. Logan Fell and Lexi Branson met on their vacation in Hawaii for the first time. Logan didn't know Lexi was Caroline's roommate actually, it was a shocking fact later on. It was a small world. Lexi believed in such things like fate, love at first sight, and supported marriage. That's why she wanted her best friend to have it.

Lexi clinked her champagne glass with Caroline's before sipping on it. "You're totally hot in that dress. I bet a million men will fall over you," Lexi said as she placed the glass on the bar table.

Caroline didn't feel like going to another party if it wasn't Lexi's. She liked to have fun, but she was tired from her job and was desperate to watch the new season of New Girl. Girl needed her free lazy time, right? She just smiled at Lexi. She was dressed in a red, strapless, knee-length dress hugged her curves perfectly and thankfully she had on a pair of her favorite (and only) Louboutin heels.

"Well thanks, Lexi. You look hot as well." Caroline enjoyed her drink after that.

"Yes, I know how to dress to impress my husband, Carebear. So tell me about the job?" Lexi asked Caroline.

Before she answered her question, someone spilled their drink on her dress.

"Oops…sorry?" A brunette looked over Caroline then offered her a sarcastic smirk and Caroline realized who she was. "Hello Caroline, long time no see!" the brunette tossed her hair back arrogantly. An arrogant smirk filled across her face. She ignored Lexi's existence.

"Hi, Hayley," Caroline said quickly, trying to sound casual and normal. She hadn't seen Hayley since she betrayed their company, after stealing her idea and running off to work for Vamp's first rival, Harris. She knew Hayley purposely spilled her drink on her, but it was Hayley being Hayley, no more no less.

Hayley nodded arrogantly. "Your dress must be expensive. I'm so sorry, Caroline."

Caroline just nodded as a response to her false apology because she knew Hayley never apologized over anything. Caroline never expected to see her again after last year. She saw how she made her look like a fool by stealing her idea and …Caroline wasn't sure she could face her for real.

"This is okay, actually. I will clean this up…" She bowed her head. The drink had wetted her upper part in the very right place. _What a mess!_ She wanted to do something to Hayley's face she knew perfectly she needed her lesson. But, it was Logan's birthday party and Lexi had been arranging it for nearly six weeks. "This is fine, really. You don't need to worry,"

Hayley smiled at her sweetly and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I hope we can catch up later." she waved her hand.

"Who's that?" Lexi had never seen a woman like that one. She shamelessly insulted one of her guests like she was most important person in the world. "I can call security…"

"Don't, Lexi! It's fine. I'll fix it by myself." Caroline didn't want to make Lexi waste her time worrying about her. It was just Hayley.

"So, who is she, Caroline? I would know her if she was from Berkeley, right?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"No, she wasn't from our campus. She was a former coworker and …I'm going to go to the restroom to fix this," she said with a smile. Caroline tried to maintain her relaxed posture and act like nothing had happened to her at all. She walked with an ease and passed the guests of the party. Gladly, no one recognize her, so she could run to rest room without disturbance.

_People can wish, but you never know what will happen in a matter of seconds._

Caroline needed to face reality. There was no way she was going to make it to the restroom without running into someone she knew. And that someone jumped in front of her with a smile. She couldn't help but smile in return when she saw the dark-haired man that she had tried to avoid last year, pretending his existence wasn't there. "Hi, Tyler!"

She suddenly had extra energy to greet her former old flame. Tyler Lockwood used to be an important man in her life. When she first met him, she expected to be more than just his friend. But no matter how much she liked him at first, she would never see him that way again. He broke her heart, but she had moved on with her life.

Tyler smiled at the blonde, completely shocked to see one of his old friends. "Caroline? Nice to see you here, by the way."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's great to see you again, Tyler. I didn't know you were in New York," she answered with a smile.

"Yeah. I need to take care of some business in New York. How about you?"

Tyler looked differently at her when he answered her question, like he was being really serious about his last words. Everything about him was different. She wondered what had happened to him when they separated. Was he still with…Hayley?

"I had a little accident…" she chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry, I need to go to the restroom," she sighed, but still maintained a smile on her pretty face.

"Yeah, I need to go to," Tyler answered before he turned around.

_Why had she met Tyler in this party? It was a night of surprises._

oooOOOooo

Elena took a drink from Klaus' hand. She smiled at him slightly. She was so nervous about the possibility of meeting Damon with whoever his date was. Elena Gilbert was nervous because what if that girl was better than her, or even one of those Victoria's Secret angels? What if… Elena wanted to just get over Damon and date someone else.

Lexi's party was full of influential people like celebrities, young and successful executive and gorgeous supermodels. They were enjoying the party, without any burdens on their back. Elena hated those kinds of people.

"Thanks," she said over the loud music. "I don't see Elijah and Katherine. Are they around?" The brunette tried to relax.

"I don't have any idea. You know Kat, she loves a good party," Klaus said as he sipped his scotch. He loved the good scotch and Logan had pretty much strong stuff from back in the day.

Elena nodded without saying anything as a reply. She needed fresh air, but her curiosity got the better of her. People say _curiosity killed the cat._On the dancefloor, Elena saw Damon dancing with who she assumed was his date. She was wearing a blue tube short dress, and his hands were on her waist and their dance was provocative.

Klaus raised his eyebrow, shaking his head. It was always the same for Elena. She, Damon, and Stefan had a serious mess of a triangle going on. It ended by Stefan leaving and never looking back. He got emails from him twice a year, but never told Damon or anyone else. He kept his promise.

Klaus stood between Damon and Stefan sometimes. He never understood why he let that happen to himself. "Let's dance," he said as he placed his drink on the table.

Elena shook her head. "I can't dance and you know that Klaus." The brunette looked over his hand.

"You can't stay sad forever, Elena." Klaus offered his hand again and, after a moment, Elena replied his offer with a sweet smile. This one was an honest one.

They were going down along the stairs and Elena took a deep breath. If someone could make her nervous, it was Klaus with his silence and charm. She knew that he wasn't for her because of Tatia. At first, Elena was swaying her hips casually, but when music started to heating up, she started enjoying herself much more. She actually smiled happily. Klaus nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

She was losing herself until her eyes caught Damon kissing his date on the dance floor shamelessly. Her smile slowly was faded from her pretty heart-shaped face.

Klaus felt Elena stop moving and turned to see she had left him alone in the sea of the people.

_What the heck?_

"What's wrong with her again?"

He almost didn't realize his sister in law was standing close to him. She looked at him with the full of a quizzical look. Katherine had the ability—which had to be supernatural—to make anyone feel bad if they lied to her. Honestly, it was an annoying ability to have because Klaus couldn't lie.

"You know why," he replied with annoyance filled his lung.

Katherine sighed. She didn't expect everyone to have a normal relationship like she had with Elijah. Their life wasn't perfect, but they had each other's backs and she loved her husband. One of the most important things, Katherine Mikaelson didn't dwell upon the past. Elena never understood that, and her brother in law never realized it.

"So stay here, Klaus! Let her be an adult. Have fun!" She patted his shoulder quickly and started swaying her hips. Klaus just rolled his eyes and continued trying to look for Elena, but there was no sign of her. When he left to try and find her, he found someone else dancing with Lexi.

Caroline Forbes.

"I would say the DJ is a genius. What's his name again?" Katherine asked when the music stopped slowly.

"Galen Vaughn. Why?"

Katherine burst out into laughter and he knew why.

"You know he can do more than torment people, right?" he chuckled.

"He punched Alexander in the face, right? Good to know Rebekah had someone for her," Katherine smiled genuinely.

Klaus frowned, confused. "He's not her boyfriend, Kat! Thought you knew that."

Katherine and Rebekah had had a girly talk right after lunch at this new French-American Restaurant. Rebekah told her about Klaus' missing necklace thirteen years ago and now everything was becoming more clearer than ever. Rebekah kept that necklace for thirteen years and it caused misunderstandings between them. "Who said that, brother in law? Look, I know Rebekah and Galen are friends, best friends!"

He didn't say anything. As Rebekah's brother he needed to worry about his only sister. Rebekah was too easy to trust or love someone. If she loves someone, she loves recklessly. He thought with Stefan she could be happy, but there was a hollow part in their relationship. She had been fooled by Alexander, the man who almost destroyed everything for her. Vaughn was always there for her and as friend.

Klaus was frightened of him, not because he may or may not steal her from him—believe him, he didn't think someone could handle Rebekah—but more because…he didn't know why, but Galen was definitely the wrong guy for his sister. Galen Vaughn had his flaws, he's independent and a bit over protective. He liked to keep telling himself that Vaughn was a friend, no more and no less.

The music had changed and Katherine kept asking him to dance around. Having fun was an unfamiliar term for him, but it was hard to say no to Katherine when she was in her mood. He caught a glimpse of Caroline dancing with some dark-skinned woman and he watched as she laughed.

"I got crush on you…" Katherine sang Frank Sinatra's song and winked at her brother in law in a very seductive way. "You need to talk to her, brother in law. Hot girls are easily sold out."

"I need a drink, Kat!" he growled as he left Katherine swiftly, bus she only laughed at him freely.

oooOOOooo

Caroline had had two shots and now she was afraid that she was gonna get a bit tipsy. Bonnie was excusing herself to smoke outside and Caroline just nodded at her friend. One of Bonnie's many goals was to quit smoking, but she couldn't. Caroline used to smoke too, but she proudly quit four years ago and hadn't smoked since.

She was relieved that she couldn't find sight of Hayley near her, or Tyler, for that matter.

"Hey."

Caroline was completely shocked to find Klaus standing behind her.

"Hey again! I didn't know you were…here!" Caroline trailed off as she saw Katherine appear beside Klaus. She tried to remain in her polite manner, but couldn't help herself as her curiosity took over. The brunette could categorize as gorgeous and should have belonged in Vogue's newest issue. Klaus seemed comfortable with her presence, so he knew her well…

"Hey, that's my drink," Klaus growled as Katherine took his drink easily from his hand, but he actually laughed at her action. Katherine didn't know how much she'd had to drink. Obviously she could hardly control herself because she was used to living in such a very responsible life. "I'm sorry…I should introduce myself. My name is Katherine Pierce. It's nice to meet you," Katherine offered a handshake to the blonde and smirked at Klaus, who glanced over her madly.

She couldn't care less.

Caroline replied to her handshake with one of her own. "Nice to meet you. I'm Caroline Forbes," she smiled truthfully. Katherine was about Klaus' age, or maybe even older. _Successful and hot, totally his type._

"I know your name. So I'll just leave you with my dearest…_brother in law_, "she chuckled lightly. "Are you okay with that?" Katherine tried to tease Klaus, and he knew that. She knew that Caroline was confused about her proximity with Klaus. "So, see you soon, Caroline," she said before leaving them alone at the bar.

The situation became more awkward than ever. The music played as the background and neither one of them dared speak first. Caroline was too embarrassed by her own stupidity and Klaus was still amused by how ravishing she was in… her dress. Okay, so she had a little accident, causing her to have _that_on her upper body. Not like he was staring at it.

_Of course not._

"I need to meet my friend outside. She's probably had some sort of trouble because she's drunk and mad over someone because…God, I'm blubbering," the blonde closed her eyes, embarrassed, when Klaus just eyed her.

He tried not to laugh as much as he could, but he couldn't help it. She looked so…lively, daring, and…real. Klaus wasn't a hero like he had seen from classic romance movies. It was Elijah's gig, not his. But, with her, it was like he wanted to be her personal heroic figure or prince charming. How ridiculous it sounded to him since he'd just met her.

"I guess I have reason to give you a jacket," he said and, once again, he successfully made her blushed.

"Jacket? That's the suggestion I keep getting. Thanks!" she chuckled lightly. She noticed Klaus' sister in law kissing a man on dance floor as the music turned into a slower beat. "That's your brother?"

He nodded and smiled, looking over at the happy couple. "Married for eight years, yes. Let's go get your friend," he said as he put his jacket on her body. He caught how her body was shaking and he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

It's just got more and more awkward.

oooOOOooo

Bonnie took off her high heeled sandals and exhaled her cigarette smoke freely. Caroline pursued her to wear something more girly than usual. She felt uncomfortable with the heels and wanted to take them off.

"Smoking is not good, you know."

She heard the not too familiar voice and recognized someone standing behind her. She thought she was alone and would enjoy everything by herself. Don't get her wrong, she loved Lexi and Caroline, but parties had never been her scene. She rolled her eyes at the dark haired man.

"What do you think you should do? Share the cigarette!" He now sitting besides her.

"Go away, stupid!" she spat angrily, trying to shoo him, but he wouldn't leave.

"Okay, you're drunk, darling!" he said with a playful smirk across his lovely features.

Bonnie got on her own feet and looked at him annoyingly. She didn't expect to hear from him after days of not seeing his face. She wanted to go home and sheer off from this annoying man. "I'll go home, then!"

"I will take you home because you can barely stand on your foot," he said with sarcasm on his handsome features.

Bonnie didn't care about him, she wasn't supposed to. Kol Mikaelson wasn't the good guy. Just look at him; he may have an angel face, but he's not the one. She knew how he played every girl like they were toys and how careless he was with them. She hated him, as matter of fact. Estranging him from her simple life would be easier than ever.

"Taxi!" She stopped the taxi. The taxi stopped in front of her and, without glancing away from Kol, Bonnie left him as he watched. He could only laugh because he'd lost another chance to get to know her. _The exquisite beauty_. Kol's dark eyes caught something on the chair.

_Her book?_ Someone actually brought a book to the party? He took the book and he found something very interesting. He opened that book and his eyes caught expert lines of poetry.

_And because love battles_

_not only in its burning agricultures_

_but also in the mouth of men and women,_

_I will finish off by taking the path away_

_to those who between my chest and your fragrance_

_want to interpose their obscure plant._

His lips curled into a big smile.

* * *

That poetry Kol had read is Pablo Neruda's. Anyone like Pablo Neruda?

Yes, we have Kennett ( a bit) in this chapter. I will answer question from Ilovetvd, you almost read mind. Yes, I said almost, because you need to wait for the rest of update. Okay?

I was really start to fangirl about kalijah and this chapter is mentioning about them.

Hayley and Tyler are in this chapter too. Would they be big problem in next chapter?

Until then, keep the reviews, favorite, and follow. It means heaven for me.

Follow at tumblr with same name, again.

translate for the french. I hope this is not really bad because I trusted the french to google translate.

1. Mother, I'm hungry

2. "Just a minute, honey. We will have lunch after this , okay? Will you wait?

3. "Hi Max, and you must wonder who I am, my name is Klaus. This is Finn and Rebekah."


	6. Gravity

I'm glad I'm finally able to update this. My week have been crazy one. Personal problem mostly. I love all of you and missed you too much. Thanks for favorite, follow and awesome reviews so far. Mark my word, I'm always love you.

Dedicated for beautiful Laney-Dee and Erica aka shedreamsincolor becaause they're amzing to me.

Disclaimer: TVD isn't my own (thanks god)

* * *

**Gravity**

**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**  
**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**  
**But you're on to me and all over me.**

Gravity-Sara Bareiless

13 years ago

"_Someone help!" a bald man cried "They need serious help!"_

_Klaus wanted to ignore the cries, because finding his brother and Tatia was more important. He stopped, suddenly noticing something wrong around him. He always thought that he sometimes looked too deep into things. He knew his brother wouldn't cross the limit and go surfing, Henrik couldn't swim._

_Klaus hoped he was right about that._

_Henrik would be fine and laugh with Tatia. Tatia would throw flirtatious glances towards Klaus and he would ignore her, just like usual._

_Klaus passed the crowd, but something stopped him. He turned his head and found one of his neighbors, Peter Hale. He was in his usual white polo and shorts. "Klaus, you should see this,"he wrinkled his eyebrow in confusion._

_"I should find Henrik and Tatia before it gets dark…" Klaus stopped when he got a weird expression from the oldest member of the Hale's. Despite the Salvatores, their family was fairly close. "What is it, Peter?"_

"_Klaus, your brother was carried to hospital by my father…"_

"_What happen to him? Tell me now!" he growled._

"_Henrik and Tatia fell from John's boat. And it gets worse, because they couldn't swim. No one found them until it was too late. I'm sorry, man!"_

"_You're not saying…"_

oooOOOooo

"So your friend isn't here?" Klaus asked. His hands were tucked in his pant pockets as he looked over the blonde. Her arm was wrapped in his suit jacket and her golden hair blew by in the night wind. He loved when a woman let that happen. There was something beautiful and natural about that, but he hardly saw that on women those days.

He had seen them hurt their feet by the newest collection of Manolo Blahnik and Louboutins, insisting that they made them beautiful. He thought every woman was beautiful, in their own way. He thought that, not just because he was from the advertising business, but because he was the man.

"I'm afraid she went home. She has a new story she needed to write today. I shouldn't have ask her to come, right?" she smiled slightly over at Klaus. "By the way, I should get home too."

Klaus liked when she smiled, the way her eyes glistened, and her smile brought her light into every room she stepped in. It was refreshing to see. "Your friend is a journalist?" he asked her, shifting his own thoughts to a more appropriate conversation.

"Yeah, she's written for New York Times for almost six months now. She's a wonderful writer," she said in such a dreamy tone as she mentioned her friend, like she adored her, being really proud of her friend.

"That's great. I always wanted to be a journalist…journalism photographer. Travelling with a team like they did in National Geographic," he said without realizing he was spilling too much.

"Really? I thought you always wanted to work in advertising," Caroline narrowed her eyes. She never thought men like Klaus would stand as journalist. Scratch that - photographer on land and sea.

"No one wants to work in advertising, love. The choice depends on…" He stopped talking when his eyes turned to her. He stared at her beautiful pair of blue eyes and her lips curled into a smile. "Depends on…realistic views," he finished.

"Well, I used to want to be on Broadway, you know? Being an artist, singing, dancing, working the lights…I wanted to be that."

Klaus smiled at her. "That's not a stupid dream. But I never thought you would be one to sing," he tilted his head and amusingly smiled at the blonde. "Sing a song for me, please?" he asked her with his signature poppy dog eyes.

She laughed at that. He'd never tried so hard to impress her before. He was different, not just some pretty face and flamboyant womanizer. "No, no, it's been too long. I'm not singing…"

"Look, it's just us. No one else here, right? I dare you, Caroline!"

She looked him in the eyes. He was being playful, but still a gentleman. "But I would just embarrass myself because…"

"Oh…come on Caroline. It will be fun," he said with a glint in his blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll sing, but remember - don't laugh because I'm so terrible!" She closed her eyes. She didn't know what kind of song she would sing, but whatever it was, hopefully Klaus could forget that after. She rose from her seat beside Klaus' side, taking a deep breath, like a real performer did before the show.

_Too long I've been afraid of, Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love, It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity, Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity, And you won't bring me down…_

"I told you that I'm terrible," she laughed in embarrassment. She was caught in surprise when Klaus just sat there without words. Then…he clapped his hands and laughed.

"It was wonderful, Caroline. You have a wonderful voice, I mean it," he said truthfully. It was a fact, and he didn't offer someone easy and empty compliments that easily. He wasn't that kind of person. He looked at her in the eyes and she giggled at his compliment.

"You always made me blush, you know that? Is that a trick, perhaps?" she asked him, offering him a playful gaze.

"I'm afraid you're not that easily seduce by me?" He watched her laughing and he smiled afterwards.

"Yes, you're right."

He rose from his seat and looked over at her. "I'd love to ask you for dinner, Caroline," he kept his voice as usual as possible.

Caroline just stood there without saying anything. _Was she hearing right?_ She gave him a warm smile. "You think I should ask you out?"

"You use 'me' for Hunter's newest campaign. I should get something as payment, right?" he didn't smirk.

Caroline closed her mouth. "I will treat you to dinner?"

"Dinner, lunch, breakfast, or… coffee. Everything is good for me."

"Uhm… you put me in a very complicated choice, Mr. Mikaelson. But I guess coffee is good for me. I'll see you around?" She saw a taxi stop in front of her. "Oh, I'm almost forgot. I will keep your jacket and see you tomorrow at Portrait's Coffee Shop?"

"You can keep as much as you want, miss Forbes. And yes, we will meet tomorrow, Caroline."

She smiled.

He waved his hand.

It was a rather nice evening for them.

oooOOOooo

Caroline woke up early in the morning. Her head felt like it had been thrown down forcefully. It hurt badly. She didn't remember very much, but she was absolutely half sober when she sang with Klaus and flirted with him. It'd be awkward for them as they met soon after. Caroline pulled up her blonde hair into ponytail. She had on a black tank top and shorts. She took her phone off the charger and made her bed. Opening her window widely, she smiled, because the day was beautiful.

"Knock, knock, Carebear!" she heard a familiar voice. Matt.

_What was he doing in her apartment this early in the morning?_

She ran to her room's door and quickly opened it. Her smile greeted Matt, but she got something unusual from her best friend's face. He was dressed in his Lacoste polo shirt, and khaki pants. He looked like someone who was ready to play golf.

_Playing golf on Tuesday?_

"You look crazy!" he gasped in shock when he saw Caroline with her after-sleep-hair. Her blonde locks were messy, but other than that, she looked pretty.

"My hair is …fine. Why are you dressed up like Chuck Bass playing golf with his client?" Caroline couldn't help but watch Gossip Girl's final season. That show was one of her guilty pleasures.

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed. "Oh Care, look, I don't know what you'll think, but I think you should give me some serious advice." He looked so frustrated if you took a close look. You would say Matt was one of the brightest, nicest young men in New York. Well, it was true. But he had his moments for worry and not being nice.

He worried almost about everything in his life. His mother, Vicky, and even her, Caroline Forbes. People were wrong when they guessed he never thought of her as a woman, a beautiful woman. He had many thoughts about the possibility of him and Caroline being "something." But it would be a stupid idea.

She was stubborn and ambitious in her life. She had planned everything in her life.

Matt is just Matt. He never planned anything, just let it flow naturally, like water.

Maybe, just the man way…

"Advice?" Caroline bent her brows and crossed her arm over her chest. "Do you want to propose to a girl in that polo shirt? Tell me it's not some bad idea you got from newest GQ," she tried to tease Matt.

Whoever had made Matt feel that way, Caroline thought she was one lucky gal.

Matt looked over his best friend. "You won't believe me. What I saw this morning?" He took his cell phone out from his pant pocket and showed her his phone, showed her the picture he had kept from last night.

"You're not going to like this."

Caroline took the phone from Matt with a confuse face. Her eyes directed to his phone screen and he was right, she didn't like that photo one bit. But the headline was crazier. It was her.

"_Spotted: Klaus Mikaelson Prefers Blonde?"_

It was crazy and beyond stupid to hate all of this. She was careless about every gossip website and never imagined herself to end up being another woman in Klaus Mikaelson's life. Or even make people assume that. He preferred blondes, like they were a thing or something.

He asked her out, actually. It didn't mean a thing because…she didn't think he will think that way. Can man and woman in this hustle bustle city just be friends? She and Matt could do that, for years now, so why not with her and Klaus?

There were a few photos, all in candid positions. They looked so comfortable with each other. At least to Matt's eyes and well, who would blame Caroline, right? She's single and young. It was only Klaus she couldn't trust.

"Okay, this is just coincidence Matt. They got us in a wrong way…" she tried to fill her words but failed to do so.

"Promise me I won't see a naked dude in my best friend's apartment?" His blue eyes spoke to her without many words. He wanted her to live the fullest with her potential, and he hoped no one would get in her way. Not even some millionaire-womanizer worth that much.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes in shock, opening her mouth slightly. "Hell no, Matt."

Matt sighed freely. "Just make sure no one comes by here that I will punch."

Caroline noticed Matt was acting differently. He usually enjoyed the teases, but this time he was being beyond unpredictable. Caroline didn't know why he was acting that way. She and Klaus didn't have a thing... if that was the right term for a situation like this.

"Are you just visited us this early to clarify some gossip?" Bonnie showed up with an annoyed smile, like she was having a bad day. Lately, she had been distant, and that's why Caroline asked her to come to that party. But she decided to get home early and had a fight with her mother.

Matt put his hand into his pants pocket and tried to not look awkward in front of Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie had the ability to make everything awkward instantly. "You know?" he asked as he realized Bonnie mentioned something about gossip.

"Your voice is so damn loud, Matt," Bonnie gave him a quick smile. "Look Caroline, Matt, we can have breakfast together and let's talk together. This so called whispering is driving me crazy," the brunette rolled her eyes and clapped Matt's back before leaving them.

"Geez..Bonnie?" Matt groaned in pain and he heard a soft chuckle. "Laugh me then, Carebear?" The blonde tried not to follow her lead and laugh at himself.

"Come on, I think Bonnie has made us her famous waffles," the blonde woman closed the door behind her and twined his shoulder casually.

oooOOOooo

"You can't just include yourself in Niklaus' love life, Katherine," Elijah Mikaelson informed her, straightening his tie as his eyes stilled on his wife. He knew that his beloved wife had the endeavor to support his family, and he admired that quality about her. Still, Elijah didn't want Katherine getting too involved in his younger brother's love life. For some reason he believed that Klaus was old enough to control his own life and he knew that he could do that.

"That woman seems lovely, Elijah, and Rebekah agreed to everything. So I trust my favorite sister in law option. It's not like I pushed your brother closer to that girl. I know he wanted to…" She trailed off when her husband walked closer to her. He kissed her on her lips, making her lose her mind. _Almost._

"You talk too much, sweetheart. People will mistake you for your mother," he chuckled.

She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. Her fingers brushed his dark hair and moaned against his mouth when he deepened his kiss into her mouth. Their bodies pressed against each other tightly. She liked when her husband attached to her like this, and he smelled so manly and divine at same time.

"Oops…"

Katherine nearly screamed when she saw her brother-in-law standing in their doorstep. _Seriously? Could Kol pick a better time to interrupt them? And without bringing her son into the mix?_

"Kol!" Katherine exclaimed. "Can you knock?" she tried to not throw the F-bomb in front of her son. Max, who dressed exactly like Kol: jeans, white shirt, and combined with dark blue blazer, just grinned gleefully at his parents.

"Sorry, sis. We thought you two were ready but…" Kol didn't continue his words. "I apologize."

Elijah tried not to laugh, but it was annoying his wife somehow. They would have plenty of time to themselves later, but not in his family's house where his family gathered together. Kol was a real joy killer.

"We'll meet mother downstairs, okay?" he said, remaining with his wife, looking over his son and brother. He shook his head, holding back a smirk across his face. He knew Kol enjoyed that actually.

"Yes, come on, Max. Daddy and mommy will see you downstairs." Kol carried the five year old in the back and smirked at his older brother before leaving their room.

"What was that?" Katherine asked her husband, but Elijah only smiled and cupped her cheek, kissing it softly.

oooOOOooo

Caroline could tell if something terrible was about to happen to her. She realized she had the ability when she was ten, she guessed. Her parent's divorce was one of them. Her world grew apart instantly and her mother said, "It was the best for us, honey." She'd never seen her parents in a fight before. She'd thought she had the best parents ever in the world. Her father didn't talk too much and she was mad at him for years. Yes, for years, until he was diagnosed with lung cancer when she was seventeen and he died a year later.

She had same feeling when Tyler asked her about Hayley. She met him because of Bonnie's cousin, Lucy. She was just kind of the real cupid of New York. She had one of the most well-known matchmaking agencies in New York. Tyler was there when she supposed to meet with a guy named Brady. They clicked off easily and exchanged phone numbers. Communication had been going so well between them.

She had dated in the past, but this time she wanted to be more serious. She had a good time with Tyler, until one day, in an office party, she introduced Hayley to him. She didn't know how to react when Tyler started asking many things about Hayley. He hadn't done the same thing with Bonnie or Jenna. She realized that Tyler and Hayley were together after the office party and it hurt her, a lot.

Many things happened afterwards. Hayley wasn't as sincere as she thought and she stole her idea for a amount of good money and a good position in Sterling's, their agency's competitive rival. It was the worst thing someone had done to her, and trust wasn't something she she gave out easily anymore.

But Caroline didn't know how to react when her boss, Meredith Fell, asked her to see her in her office. Her secretary, Maya, shrugged her shoulder and gave her a weak smile. She heard people whispered and looked over her. _Was it because her name was listed on page six, again?_

She hoped not.

Caroline was surprised when she found Vamp's owner, Dean Winchester, smiling at her. One of her reasons of wanting to be part of that agency was him. Not because he was devilishly handsome, but more because she loved his funny - but smart - column in the New York Times. He talked mostly about advertising. She was his biggest fan since she was only copywriter in Vamps.

He inspired her somehow by his column, and it kept her to creativity alive.

Meredith smiled at her. "Caroline, please sit. We have an important thing to announce." She'd looked over her partner for over seven years.

Caroline nodded and smiled. She didn't know how that conversation was going to end, and it was frustrating her to no end. She needed to get this over with as soon as possible. But she had another problem—she took deep breaths and sat beside Meredith. Dean held a paper and she was sure it wasn't a newspaper. Dean hated Page Six, or 'common sense called themselves journalist'.

"So, Caroline. I was back in Australia and met Killian Jones. He was pretty…happy with the results his wife gave about days ago. I think this is a good time for this."

_Wait…what was it?_

Meredith filled in, "Since I've been planning for this moment for almost a week... For me, family comes first, Caroline. I do love my job and this agency. But…" Meredith looked over her partner in a loving way. "I'll be taking a long retirement soon, and that's why I need you to know that Jenna will take my position starting today."

Caroline could see the happiness on Meredith's beautiful face because of the excitement. Dean must have propose to her, finally. "And Caroline, Jenna promoted you to take her position because she didn't think anyone would more deserve it but you."

"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her palm. Her body was shaking from happiness. It was deadly crazy and the best thing she had ever heard in her life.

"Congratulations, Caroline," Dean said with a warm smile.

"It's wonderful news. I don't know how to react at all," Caroline chuckled truthfully. She had this easy. "I couldn't be happier." She most likely looked embarrassing in front of them, but she didn't know how to hide her happy face.

Maybe calling Klaus for lunch wasn't such a bad idea.

oooOOOooo

"So, who is Caroline Forbes?" Katherine asked Elena when they had lunch in one of the new restaurants in Manhattan. It would just be lunch between The Society women for talking about The Society's recent activity called The Society for The World. This was dedicated to Gabriel Mikaelson, the founder of Mikaelson Corporation.

Elena shifted her gaze from her caesar salad to another brunette in the other room. She'd had a bad feeling when she saw Katherine Mikaelson an hour ago. She had sat in front of them and no one helping her feel less like a little girl. That was annoying Elena. When she'd heard about "Klaus's new girl," she knew she won't last long. Klaus would get bored too easily.

"She's just a girl," she replied without even slight expression.

Katherine had never liked Elena Gilbert, but hate wasn't a good word to describe her feelings towards the younger girl, she just never put a liking towards her.

"I heard from Kol that her grandmother was Elizabeth Forbes. She used to be a legend back in the twenties. So she's not just a girl." Katherine checked the menu for next weekend's brunch. She wanted to stay for awhile longer and have a good progress with her parents.

Elena remembered when Lexi told her about the blonde's origin. So what? It wasn't like she was rich anymore. The Forbes family was known for their kindness to the poor, and the last man in their family was Caroline's father. As he passed away, they were kind to no one in New York.

"Why are you asking me this, Katherine? You're already know," the brunette questioned, wanting to run to nearest shop, but she couldn't. The Society needed her because she was a Gilbert, and nothing could happen without her.

Katherine shifted her gaze from the menu to her. Elena wasn't really happy with their conversation. "Because I'm curious as to why Esther wants to add her into next weekend's brunch guest list." Katherine put the brown paper down.

_Of course, she knows!_

"Any comment, Elena?" Katherine rolled her eyes when she caught Elena in her own world. _What was she thinking?_

"To be honest, I don't know why, okay? Maybe she's going to represent her family, since she only has her mother and her aunt." Elena sipped on her water slowly and made herself cool down a little. She didn't have much time to think about that Barbie. She decided not to like her before she even got to know her.

Katherine was taken aback with Elena's reply to her. "Chill, Elena, it's not like she stole your tiara from you. I'm just wondering why Esther and your mother started to think that she was worth enough to come. Esther didn't even invite the Vanderbilt or Bush family."

Elena nodded understandingly. Oh, how much she despised Katherine's comeback to destroy her perfect life. Why didn't she stay back in Paris, or whenever she had lived? Oh she wished she had Katherine's life because Katherine Pierce could get anything she wanted, without trying.

"Like I said earlier, I don't know. And excuse me, but I need to see if my assistant has done her job well." Elena rose from her seat and called to a young woman named Hayley.

Katherine wondered who was stupid enough to sell their soul to _devil wears Manolo._ Katherine didn't feel like eating dessert suddenly when she saw who was walking towards them. Tyler was with his mother, Carol, and she hadn't seen him since she had left New York with Elijah.

_Gone Baby Gone._

_Time would change. Seasons would change. You can't wipe your sin off in the past. You can promise for being better person. But it can't change the past and you can't change people you left behind hurt, because of you_.

Tyler looked over the brunette as his mother sat in the restaurant chair. His dark eyes went darker when Katherine rose from her seat and left the restaurant. He clenched his wrist before he smiled at his mother.

Katherine had never wanted to run this fast before. With panting breaths, she broke through the busy Manhattan street and a taxi almost hit her. Her feet were reaching the pavement and she didn't know what would have happen if the taxi hadn't stopped abruptly.

"Hey miss, what's your business?" The taxi driver had a Brooklyn accent and looked over her annoyingly.

Katherine didn't know what had obsessed her mind. Everything went perfect, until she met Tyler in an airport and now in a restaurant. What did he want now? Katherine saw a familiar blonde had a worried look on her. She was shocked when she realized it was Klaus' sister-in-law, Katherine.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worry tone.

Katherine needed some time to answer the question. "I guess my heel is broken," she tried to humor herself.

"Miss, do you still want to do this high school reunion here?"

They almost forgot that the driver was still around them. "Yeah actually I'll stop here. Let me…" Caroline tried to help Katherine get up. Her boot's heel was broken. She didn't catch a glimpse of clumsy Katherine yesterday. She seemed like the kind woman that could make you jealous from her head to toe.

"I'm fine. Oh... you're Klaus' friend, right?" Katherine tried to be cool, but who would help her? She didn't want to appear embarrassing in front of Caroline. She looked over at the driver and she got an idea. "Where are you going? Can I borrow your taxi?" she asked with a smile.

Caroline had an important meeting with Klaus. Okay, it wasn't exactly a meeting per se, it was kind of a date. She would meet him in Portrait Coffee, and he even promised her he would talk about Bliss and Hunter. Both of them knew better. They wanted something else, too. Not just have a good conversation about their business matters.

"Yeah, we met last night. I will take another taxi if you want?"

Katherine smiled, "Thank you, but I can handle this."

"No, your heels is broken, Katherine. I will take you to the nearest shoe shop if you want." Caroline didn't want Klaus to wait any longer, but she couldn't ignore someone in a fashion emergency. _God! Her moral was killing her._

"Okay, that would be fine," Katherine's lips curled into a sweet smile. They got into the taxi, ready to end this chaos. Katherine watched the blonde intently. She took a dim view of her quietly. This young woman could possibly change her brother-in-law's mind about women. Time would prove everything one day.

* * *

**I never like Hayley, in this chapter you know what happen to her: she betrayed Care n the past and one of Queen Elena's bees. Relax I'm not Julie Plec.**

**Tyler, he will have connection with Mikaelson and had another agenda in NY so prepare yourself.**

**Anyone missed Raughn? My favorite crackship ever?**

**Dean+Meredith= anyone should see this , right?**

**Until then, keep the follow, favorite, and you next chapter**


	7. Reason

Oh…I'm back with new chapter. I'm kinda nervous with this chapter. With the lack of Klaroline this episode, hopefully this chapter is decent enough.

Thank you for TealyBob as Beta. You're awesome gurl!

* * *

**Cause now my body's weak so just****  
****Give me a reason****  
****And my make-up's so just****  
****Give me a reason****  
****My defense's down so just****  
****Give me a reason****  
****I am strong enough so****  
****Give me a reason**

**Give Me A Reason –The Corrs**

"So he stood you up? _What a gentleman!_" Bonnie said sarcastically as she helped Caroline arrange their table.

"Bonnie," Caroline mumbled under her breath, "let's move on."

Though, her suppose-to-be date was becoming her endless-waiting date. He didn't call her or even let her know what was going on. She'd even bought two cups of coffee before she realized it was all just a joke. She'd thought he was different from the other vain socialites and rich boys, but he wasn't. They were all the same. She'd never talk about him again.

Thankfully, her cousins from Louisiana would be in town that night. They would go to the new Italian restaurant in the city. She missed them dearly; it had been too long since Eric visited New York. It was a good idea since Eric was like her brother. Of course, her other cousins would see her too. That would also be a treat.

"What? Like I said, he's no different from all preppy, rich boys, just like the rest of them, right?" Bonnie put a peanut into her mouth. "He stood you up, Care, don't make me remind you of that."

Bonnie was right, she just thought that Klaus was sincerely nice to her, and not just because of their project. But she was wrong. He'd probably been drunk as a skunk last night and hadn't been in his right mind.. He was being civil with her. Of course, he was.

"Well, most importantly, Eric will be here with Sookie, Jessica, Jason, and Jackson. And I missed the crew so much, you know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. She did love Caroline's cousins. They had this wonderful bond and had each other's backs, no matter what. She wished she had someone like that.

"Good luck with that," she chuckled. "I'll order Chinese. Oh, and do some research about a guy named Marcel Harris. Who is the hell that guy?" Bonnie asked herself.

"Who did you say?" Caroline poured another glass of orange juice. "Marcel Harris?"

"Yeah, rumor has it, he's your former flame's best friend... or something. " Bonnie shrugged and opened her laptop. She had a new gig to prove to her editor that she was worth their time. "I don't get it. Why would he want to buy Bliss and Hunter? I mean, he has billions of dollars already. Love money much?"

Caroline had heard about that rumor; Meredith talked about the multi-billionaire Marcel Harris trying to take down everything. He wanted Bliss and Hunter for some purpose, privacy purpose. She wondered why Klaus wanted to work with B and H. Would he betray one of his best friends to help his other friend?

"He can't buy Bliss and Hunter, right? I hope Killian and Emma didn't sell it. They made personal fragrance together. It made them so unique."

"Well, I don't know about them, but it seems like you're really into your client," Bonnie teased Caroline. "The only thing annoying me is Marcel. He's so full of himself. I promise I will hunt him down."

"Does he act more like a diva than Madonna?"

'Believe me, Care, if not for my job, I wouldn't talk to some stupid billionaire. Ugh!" Both girls chuckled until they heard the doorbell.

"It must be the crew. See you later; we'll talk about it later!" She hugged Bonnie and ran to her door. When she opened it, she saw very familiar faces. Blonde man, tall, with a devilish smile. It was Eric!

"Carebear!" His face lit up when he saw the beautiful blonde girl, his only and favorite cousin.

"E! God, I missed you, asshole!" she patted his shoulder with a giggle. She and Eric were the closest cousins ever, they were like a real brother and sister. He was protective as well towards her. Eric was married to Sookie, his college sweetheart - which was pretty cool for Caroline, she loved the blonde too much. Her other cousin was Jackson. If they weren't cousins, they would have dated. Her other cousin was Jessica. She's her best friend when she needs a good time. She loved that girl way too much.

"Caroline!" Her cousin rushed to hug her tightly. They hadn't seen each other for years. It had made her happy when Eric called her last week and talked about his plan to visit her for two days, since his restaurant, Bon Tempts, couldn't leave. He trusted that Sam and Pam could handle it just fine, but Eric was such a perfectionist. It ran in their family.

Jessica, the redheaded one, was the youngest among them all. She was Eric's adopted sister, but Caroline loved her to death. Jackson was the same age as Caroline.

"It's great to see you guys! Where is Sookie, E?" the blonde asked her cousin.

Before Eric answered her question, a pregnant blonde woman showed up with bright smile. "Oh my god, Caroline? Look at you!" she hugged her husband's cousin in a sisterly way.

"Yeah and I will have another nephew or niece! Why did no one tell me?" she looked over Eric, who only smiled slightly towards her. "Okay, let's go or everyone will think we're gangsters or something. Let's go!" she chuckled.

"She hasn't changed at all!" Eric mumbled under his breath as he walked with his wife.

oooOOOooo

"Aren't you going to apologize to her?"

Klaus had to admit that making Caroline wait for him made him such an asshole. _Bloody hell!_ He just felt unsure after he saw that article. She was going to get her worst nightmare: being Tabloid's sensation. Rose's question was making him realize just how wrong his behavior had been. Completely wrong. He acted like a stupid jerk and he knew it. He couldn't let the photographer take her pictures and make her lose her own privacy.

He couldn't risk that, and mostly because he was no one to her.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we? Rose, my schedule table please?" He didn't know where the hell she hear about his date with Caroline—oh, it wasn't a date.

"Well, you have a meeting with people for Hardman, lunch meeting with Rick Grimes from WD, Los Angeles, and - oh…Did Aidan Mathis from Tokyo give a ring to you? He called yesterday."

"Am I sorry, who did you say?"

That was a name he tried to avoid.

Aiden Mathis.

"Aiden Mathis. I believe that's his name. Are you okay, Mr. Mikaelson?" Rose noticed the change in his expression. He was pale and dazed.

Klaus nodded as an answer, but his forehead frowned. "Yes, you don't need to worry. Well, thank you." His attention was directed to his computer screen. Rose nodded before leaving his office with a confused face. She usually asked her boss for some digging facts, but she didn't think it would be appropriate that time.

Klaus rolled his chair and closed his blue orbs tightly. He imagined images of people he had forgot for last 4 years.

Four years ago

_"You're late again, Niklaus!" A calm voice broke the dark silence. He was looking over the blonde who walked towards him without a smile. He had missed her birthday party. What kind of boyfriend does that? Only him._

_"I'm sorry Emily. I needed to make sure everything was under control. This isn't an easy job to do," he apologized._

_"I know." That was all of her answer._

_"Emily, I'm promise I will_not _miss your birthday anymore. Just give me some time, okay?" He caressed her cheek and felt tears on his grasp. She was crying._

_"Goodbye, Klaus!" She kissed his cheek softly. She was always tender. Klaus only nodded. He was letting her go._

_Every single day, Emily Thorne waited for him, hoping someday his cold heart would melt. She was falling in love with him, she was. They'd met via one of his roommates in Oxford, Aidan Mathis. Her family and his liked their story. Two big families united as one. Esther adored her and thought they would make great publication. They met again two years later at a party, and she was sure that he was her soul mate. But she was wrong._

_The reckless and full of spirit young man that fascinated her was long gone. He changed into a cold-hearted businessman, ambitious man, and Emily couldn't recognized him anymore. He was always coming home late._

_"Emily, are you okay?"_

_He was there. Aiden Mathis looked over the blonde woman curiously outside of his best friend's building. He'd forgotten to take something from Klaus' place. You can't fall in love with your best friend's girlfriend, but something along those lines didn't seem fair to Aiden. He's always in the shadow._

_He took it nicely though, but he wished he was Klaus._

_Emily was taken aback when she saw Aidan standing just feet away from her. The first thing that passed through her mind was to hug him. He was the first person to say goodbye to her and give her a surprise party, not Klaus. It supposed to be Klaus, but it wasn't. Their hug was tight and comforting, he caressed her blonde hair gently._

_For whatever reason, he knew better than to keep a secret for too long, but when she touched his lips, he knew he was out of boundaries. He was losing one of his best friends forever. When Klaus turned around, he knew that everything had ended._

_There was no punch or curse from Klaus. Emily's presence was probably what kept him to himself._

_He thought he never mattered to Emily._

Klaus completed his meeting with his staff in five minutes. He saw his rolex and couldn't shake the feeling of wondering when he would meet Aidan. The lunch meeting ended on a good note. He couldn't wait to go home early.

His sister wouldn't leave him alone about how he had acted like a total jerk yesterday. He made Caroline wait for him. In fact, he was actually outside of the Potrait's without his sister in laws. He had just watched her waiting for him.

Stupid?

He was known for being a coward. He screwed everything up, he just didn't want Caroline to be like Emily. There was no way he could build another relationship like that, even if it were just merely a friendship.

_Mikaelson, you're a coward. You always are._

It was getting dark when Klaus got out of his office and was ready to have his Me-time. He heard from Rose say that Elena had visited his office earlier to make sure he remembered that they had a dinner planned. How could he have forgotten about that? He needed to make his mother happy by helping Elena test the new Bakeshop in Manhattan.

Klaus wondered why she couldn't just go with someone like Katherine or some other girlfriend.

"Glad you're here, so I'm not sure I will…" Klaus didn't hear what Elena said next, he just heard the familiar giggle.

It was her, but she's wasn't alone. She was with a tall man with blonde hair, wearing a long pea coat. They looked so comfortable together.

oooOOOooo

"Okay, I don't understand one thing. You owe him something? You know you will break if you lend something to people like him."

"You're so annoying, E! Stop it!" she pouted at her cousin.

Erik only rolled his eyes and gave her a smirk. Typical Erik, being the king of teases. Caroline decided to pick Sookie's favorite cupcakes. The Bakehouse named them 'Delicious' and the cake seemed to fit the name so far. It looked so delicious! "I'm not in a relationship with him. You can calm down."

Eric eyed the blonde for a moment. "Well, I will try to trust you. Remind me if I need to kill this guy or something. I don't care if he's powerful or the alpha-male you're making him out to be," Eric showed off his protective brother act upon her. "Shit! I bought too many sweets for my wife!" he bursted into laughter.

"You're so drunk E! Glad Jason was with you, he can't drink!" Caroline laughed at her cousin's antic. Eric could be so serious and affectionate towards his business, but once he was with his family, he became the funniest and warmest guy on the face of the earth. Thank god he had Sookie as his wife. "I can eat the rest," she nodded with her childish giggle.

"Yup, let's pay for this because I need to catch flight really early in the morning tomorrow!" He shook his head slowly. "I meant it, Care. I don't want to lecture you about all of that shit. You know you're capable of protecting yourself." Eric gave the shop-assistant his credit card.

The shop-assistant looked at them with a look full of judgment, but they just ignored her. They had more things to worry about, like Jason's thirtieth birthday.

"I know, E! Thanks a lot for hearing me, until you lost time with your wife," the blonde smiled at her cousin. Eric kissed her on the forehead in brotherly way and gave her a pat on her shoulder. "And a little tip for pissing off Pam, don't give her sweet things."

"Ugh, E, I just thought it was fun," Caroline giggled in her childish way. She almost forgot about Klaus, almost.

Eric always made her feel the better about life when he was with her, and she wished he would stay in New York longer.

"Don't do that. You know her when she's mad, right? Let's go. We need to see them in the restaurant."

"Okay, bro!" She smiled at him. She saw a glimpse of two familiar faces, Klaus and Elena. They were talking intimately with each other. As she predicted, he was just being friendly to her, or at least he was trying to. Bonnie was probably right, he was no different from people from families like him. Maybe he was less vain, but he didn't see her as someone worth his time.

Eric and Caroline were walking straight to the restaurant. They celebrated Jason's birthday here. Jason looked happy when they arrived and brought cake (and Sookie's favorite cupcakes). He would be thirty that year.

"Make a wish, Jason!" everyone spoke when Jackson recorded that unforgettable moment from his Sony Handy-cam.

The blonde man closed his eyes for a while and blew on the candle. Sookie hugged her older brother and smiled at him sweetly.

"Whoa you're thirty, Jason!" Caroline still teased Sookie's brother and they hugged firmly.

"You smell good, as always." He knew his brother in law would glare at him quickly. "And thanks guys for making my thirtieth year like my third," he joked, making everyone laugh.

The situation became warmer as each of them made drunk jokes. Caroline couldn't stop laughing when Eric told her about Louisiana, Pam's hysterical, and of course, Jason's antics as Sherrif. She had a blast hanging out with them.

There was only one thing she couldn't erase from her memory. Klaus.

oooOOOooo

"You're acting a little weird, Klaus. I suppose you should realize that."

Elena was stirring her mushroom soup and Klaus had ignored their entire conversation. One thing she never understood about her was her power. She had never seen Klaus like that ever since he broke up with Emily. One woman she could never could win a fight against. Caroline reminded her so much of Emily. Expect, Caroline wasn't from a fully loaded family like Emily was. But still, who would top Klaus Mikaelson's longest girlfriend?

Klaus was agape when he heard Elena's words. The brunette wasn't blunt as she was usually. He must have over-analized who was with Caroline in the Bake shop. It may have heen her date; and even if it meant anything for him, curiosity hit her nerve. Caroline was beautiful and radiant when she laughed, and it wasn't because of him.

Good for her!

"You're over analyzing something, Elena." Klaus didn't say anything for against Elena's accusation.

"Well, you acted so weird. It's no good for the public eye, Klaus. I'm sorry if you think I've crossed the line, but I guess you should. Everyone's eyes are on us, let me remind you, and not only because of Mikaelson Global's future, but also because of my future and our family's. I hope you never forget that." Elena looked over the blonde man who was sitting across from her sternly.

Sometimes she asked herself why Klaus could never see her as more than just Tatia's twin sister. No more or less. The girl who made him lose his brother. She wanted him to see her as a woman who had been there for him. How hard could it be?

"I do understand. We keep it professional and nothing gets hurt." Klaus thought Elena and him had an "understandable relationship." It wasn't a relationship, or anything sort of romance. He would do anything to make Mikaelson Global bigger and never let anyone tear down his grandfather's legacy.

Klaus sipped his wine. The food was delicious, but he'd lost his appetite. Elena became more and more controlling. "Can we change the subject?"

Elena looked over him sternly. "We can, but I want to make something clear to you. This is serious, Klaus, you should clarify to the press about the latest news."

"Elena?" Klaus tried to hold his emotions down.

"I don't want to see havoc caused because you got friendly. Remember who you are," Elena said honestly.

Klaus finished his drink before he rose from his dining seat. "We will talk about this later. I need some fresh air," he told her and ignored Elena's glare as he left the restaurant. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Klaus!"

He never looked back.

oooOOOooo

_Yesterday, Potrait's Coffee_

_Caroline was sitting in the same seat as usual. She loved the seat that was let up next to the big window. She could see everyone going back and forth outside on the busy street. Her cappuccino was placed neatly on the wooden table. Her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, and everyone could tell she was waiting for someone. She didn't even notice two women eyeing her from far._

_Katherine sipped her coffee when her sister in law, Sage, placed a plate of fresh-baked cookies on the counter in her coffee shop. The redhead was a talented baker, if Katherine might add. But her attention was fully concentrated on the blonde. "She must be waiting for our favorite brother in law," Katherine said smugly. "Our brother will make some real moves, finally."_

_Sage loved Katherine like her real sister, but she wasn't sure Klaus would approve of Katherine's sincere intention. She knew how stubborn Klaus Mikaelson was, not to mention he never intended to have someone in his life. Just look at his date records, he had never dated for more than six months. The only woman he had more than six months with was Emily Thorne, and that ended badly. Even Klaus never told the complete details._

_"What if he's not?" Sage asked as she sat beside the brunette._

_"Come on, we needs to push him so he can move on with being happy…What?" Katherine obviously couldn't lie in front of the fierce redhead. Sage could be the best wife and also appear to be the next Martha Stewart. She had a special talent to make people unable to lie, apart from her talent in baking and organizing Wonderful brunches._

_"What are you planning with Rebekah?"_

_"Nothing." She could feel that someone needed to help her out of that situation. Was it wrong that she wanted happiness for her brother in law? No! She wanted Klaus to be over with his mourning and become a real human._

"_Katherine?" Sage looked at the brunette sternly. "This is serious, Katherine. I want him to be happy as well, but you and Rebekah shouldn't manipulate people," she sighed breathlessly. "He needs to pull his act together, himself. If we do this without him knowing, he'll feel like we betrayed him. Niklaus is insensitive towards trust and you know that."_

_"You are saying…"_

_"Believe me, he will reach that door and never come in. Even if he wants to, he will." Sage's eyes focused on Potrait's front door. It made Katherine revert her gaze to find Klaus turning his back. He started leaving when he saw Caroline sitting in the same seat as their first meeting._

_Katherine almost rose from the café's stool, but Sage stopped her. "Don't do that! He will act worse if you run to him. It would do no good for him or you. It will make matters worse, Katherine, believe me."_

_When Rebekah emailed her about Klaus' long lost necklace, she started to put her head back into her husband's family. She'd seen the best opportunity ever. Rebekah kept that necklace for thirteen years without anybody acknowledging it. The real fact was Klaus gave it to a girl. It was Caroline._

_She wanted everything to work this time. They saw that Klaus never walked into the café and_

_Caroline kept waiting for another two hours._

_"I felt terrible for her...and Klaus,." Katherine wasn't usually sad over someone she never knew or for cheesy stuff. That's why Elijah and her could relate nicely. But, Klaus was hurting too much. Betrayal and your brother's death weren't things you need in this life. "That's why I will involve myself in Society's events."_

_"You can't do that, Esther will…"_

_"You and me against the world…together. I would add Rebekah if she would just stop teasing that poor Scotland prince." Katherine's mood changed quickly and she picked the cookies for herself._

_Sage rolled her eyes. Her idea wasn't really bad, they just needed to be careful this time. Caroline seems to suit him. They could connect together. "I don't see why our husbands wouldn't approve..."_

_The brunette watched as Caroline left and smiled in their direction. She raised the cup and smiled at the blonde. When the blonde was walking out the coffee shop, Katherine looked_ _over Sage. "Of course not, Sage," she chuckled lightly._

_"My mother said never trust a woman with curly hair." Sage knew Katherine too well, she would ever give up. She gave up once before, when she almost decided to marry someone she never loved. After all, love is weakness and strength evenly. Hurtfully beautiful, wasn't it?_

_oooOOOooo_

_Klaus beheld a glass of scotch in front of him, like he couldn't see anymore. After his dinner with Elena had gone sour, he felt that Caroline's appearance in his life was the reason why he acted weirdly tonight. She had already messed with his head. He didn't know how he felt towards her, he couldn't put his finger on it. He was afraid when he remembered her beautiful smile, her red lips, and the way her eyes glowed when she saw him._

_Because he remembered someone and dreamt about them, he was in trouble. Especially after his conversation with Killian. He knew he should stay away from her._

_Twelve-Hours Before Coffee Date_

_"You lose, Mikaelson?" Killian shook his head and smirked at the failing Klaus. It was the first for eleven years of their friendship, Killian Jones was always able to beat him down. "For the first time?" Killian was holding his sword._

_Klaus chuckled, his concentration was off. He was always in control and now he lost it. "I give in, Jones! It's almost 2AM, mate!" he rose from the ground. Killian never understood why his friend needed his own playground when he could exercise in an exclusive gym—Killian hated gyms—like everybody else resided in Upper East Side._

_"Come on, Mikaelson. What have you been hiding?" Kilian wasn't stupid, he knew Klaus was very reserved if it was related to his "personal space."_

_He remembered back in the old days when he was always between Aiden and Klaus, or Klaus and Daniel. That was crazy and some things never changed over years. He still remained loyal to Klaus because…they were two messed up individuals, no matter what._

_"I don't know if Killian Jones fancies good gossip blogs," he muttered sarcastically. For God's sake, it was the same man who made the craziest slumber parties on campus to rise against the Ivy League's education system. No wonder Emma had ignored him like a million times._

_"My dearest fiancée and your sister in law are good friends, okay? They talked about a woman named C via phone, mate! Besides, isn't Ruby the biggest fan of E-news?" he shrugged._ _"I can't ignore it."_

_"This is complicated," he said with a flat expression._

_"I hope she's not the same Caroline that we hired, right? About her, you should call her and apologize or something. Your life is too short to have an enemy."_

_Klaus froze in his position, he couldn't move as he listened to his friend's words. What did that mean? Would he discharge her?_

_"Maybe I will call her," he replied flatly._

_Killian glanced at his friend. "You should get some good rest, first. You look like a zombie!" he chuckled ._

_Klaus gave him a punch on his sleeve. "Go away!" he pretended to glare at Killian, who smirked at him. Klaus watched as Killian left his gymnasium and rethought his question once again. He had threatened someone's career and he decided to ignore her. For now._

_Could he?_

* * *

I know I should give them like this, he abandoned her and she was all confused. I'm sorry if this kind confusing. But Klaus in my story ahd bad experience with his ex (hey can't help it, I added Emily in this one and yup Aiden was from Revenge). I hope this is not too ooc.

Caroline's cousin was characters from True Blood because it would be awesome I think. Jackson is Jackson Whitmore, character from Teen Wolf. I missed him that much.

Yeah, I cried all night when found out Vaughn dead but you know what he was all bamf . Charlie Bewley is sweetheart, don't you think?

See you next chapter!

Follow me at tumblr - highsocietyqueen


	8. Apologize

**Disclaimer: Based of Apologize song by One Republic and TVD's isn't mine.**

**Apologize**

* * *

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down, but wait

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around and say  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

_Galen Vaughn had been independent since he was…five? No one really knew about his past. He always said, "The past is the past, you can't change nor redo it." The Mikaelson siblings used to doubt his presence, but in no time, he had been titled as "one of the boys" in the Mikaelson household._

_When Rebekah decided to ask him for his help, he didn't agree right away. He doubted that she meant harm, but seriously, what was the deal with that woman? Whatever, Galen was just clueless against secrets; his brain was too small to rethink everything scratched around him. Not that Galen was lacking in the brain department by any means._

_Rebekah took off her jacket and sipped on her Long Island Ice Tea, staring at Galen. Could he be more annoying?_

_"__You don't need to know that. Just help your friend, please?" Rebekah wasn't the kind of girl to beg. She hated it, actually._

_"__How can I help you when I don' know what the hell I will helping with?" the blonde man shook his head._

_"__Could you just put this into my brother's locker? Please?" Rebekah knew puppy dog eyes wouldn't work on Galen Vaughn. He was a cold-blooded man with sharp wit, and he didn't even know it._

_After a moment of battle with his own doubt, he agreed to her request. "As long as you tell me everything about this." He grasped the blue box with a golden ribbon from her hand. He decided to finish the task before Klaus even arrived in his gymnasium._

_Rebekah could be relaxed for a while, and then turn her brain to thinking of how to trick Galen. That box contained her brother's necklace. She wanted him to realize what he had lost when he decided to swallow his own words._

_Her question was….why had he given the necklace to someone he had just met?_

_"Promise me you won't tell this to Nik?"_

oooOOOooo

Klaus's forehead dripped wet after his training. He felt the need to just get his trainings over with. He had found an arcane box in his locker, and when he asked about it, Galen Vaughn had just shrugged.

"Maybe it's from one of your secret admirer, mate!" Galen laughed when he saw the box placed in his locker. "Be careful, it would be a bomb and blow you up!" Galen talked in his ghetto accent, somehow not really fitting himself.

He got a fierce stare from Klaus, who decided to ignore the box. He had mixed feelings when it came to presents. Last time he had gotten a present it had been from Camille, which was on the worst birthday he had had in his 30 year existence.

His 28th birthday had ended his bitter relationship with Emily when he found his fiancee kissing his best friend – worst present ever. Last year was even worse, when his stalker almost pretended to sleep with him.

He remembered that girl, Camille was her name. At first, she had come off as very normal: pretty, blonde, and elegant. But when he told her that they weren't really a match at all, that girl went crazy. She lost her mind and forced him into a bit of a problem. She drugged him, making it look like he slept with her. There were fortunate things that happened, though. Elena and Marcel had been in the middle of an argument when they saw Camille bring Klaus to her hotel room. For the sake of money, Camille tricked him into the cheapest trick in the book.

In two days, it would be his birthday and he didn't expect the biggest party. He was getting older and he wanted to just sit in his studio or watch his favorite Hitchcock movie in his apartment.

_God, he was tired of these birthday surprises!_

"Not cool, mate," he reminded Galen, who constantly enjoyed mocking him.

He took the box, actually giving a damn about it. He couldn't help his curiosity. But _curiosity killed the cat, _they say_._

Galen shrugged his shoulders and pulled off his t-shirt from the top of his head. "Ah….I get it now. You must have a new girlfriend."

"You're a bastard, Vaughn!" Mikaelson scoffed, but Galen just waved him goodbye as he carried off his sport bag.

Klaus looked at the box with doubt in his mind, and... well, he didn't have any idea who would give this to him. He opened it slowly and revealed something he'd almost forgotten about. Half of his dignity as a Mikaelson. Something he thought was lost in his life. His necklace. This was his necklace.

This was the necklace his grandfather had given to him, even when he knew he wasn't a real Mikaelson. He knew his mother had an affair with a man years ago, though she never said his name.

Stupidly, he had handed it to some stranger he thought he could trust. His record played all over in his brain once again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and that record told him exactly the right answer.

Blonde woman with the brightest smile. Her navy eyes brought warmth. The wind was rustling around him. She was a little girl with an aura he couldn't forget easily, even at his age, he still had a blurry image of her. The way she laughed at his random cockiness, and the strands of her blonde hair. He could remember it all.

One of the best days in his short happiness, when everything was really easy on him. He caught himself slowly remembering all of it. He missed many things since Henrik and Tatia's accident, he got that much, believe him. Until one name meddled in his brain.

_"If I do not show up in the Music Show before midnight, you can throw it away so we won't know each other. Take it." He looked at her with a smile and Caroline wondered why he did that. Why would he give his necklace to a stranger?_

_Caroline looked up at him. She wanted to open her mouth to talk but Klaus waved his hand and left her, approaching his friends. Caroline watched him as he left and she secretly hoped that she would meet her new friend again. Nik. Why had his friend called him Klaus?_

Oh…he remembered now. That was her!

She never threw away his necklace. Did she know?

He took his phone and dialed a number, Rose's number. "Rose, could you give me Caroline Forbes' number?"

"Yeah, of course, Mr. Mikaelson. Why do you need her…"

"Rose, just give it to me."

oooOOOooo

Klaus was in his comfortable Manhattan penthouse, sitting on his retro style couch. His television was playing the rerun of Psycho, the original one. His hair was wet and his coffee mug placed on the coffee table. He was reading the files he had throw away yesterday.

He couldn't believe he let Caroline nearly disappear from his grasp completely. She was the same little girl who he had suddenly trusted so much. He made his own vow to keep himself from getting too attached with Caroline Forbes, he even made sure he didn't observed her too much.

He checked her background details, her photos that were captured by his talented best friend, and now he found himself betrayed by his brain.

His heart couldn't lie, he was drawn to her, not only because she was attractive, but also because they had met before and their little meetings meant something for him.

It sounded cliché.

He wouldn't be too happy if one of his crazy siblings (and brilliantly crazy sister in laws) found him like this. He, of course, was failing to ignore the fact that he wanted to know more about Caroline.

_Should he hire a private investigator?_

He knew what he had done to her previously was pretty much terrible. He should find the right way to apologize and then show how grateful he was. He decided to wear the necklace and he promised himself to never take it off.

He stared at his phone screen and felt utterly stupid. What kind of excuse would he say to her? He would look like a bad guy, wouldn't he?

His phone vibrated on the table and he didn't want to see the name.

_**Hey, loser, can we talk for a few seconds? Whatever. Meet me At The Palace! - L**_

Lexi was known for her amusing humor.

_**How about NO? - K**_

_**No, Mikaelson? Come on. I can make your life miserable. – L**_

Lexi was one of his oldest best friends, despite being too girly, too loud, and too hyperactive, he loved her dearly. There were many thoughts about them being more than just friends, not from their side, just some stupid tabloids. Lexi had always been the one who cheered him up when he lost his brother, besides Stefan. She called him and Stefan nearly everyday when they were in college. It was a pretty healthy relationship.

There was a moment when they had fought. It started with their drunken tryst and lose of their virginity with their own best friend, so it was…awkward. They had passed that phase, though. She was happily married, successful in her career, and building a happy family. And him? He was still trying to find _someone_, at least he kept telling himself that.

He didn't want to go, the day was better spent in his apartment alone with his television. Could you believe a media magnate like Klaus Mikaelson would rather stay in his home alone? But he did it all the time. He was suck ass sometimes.

_**Okay, is your husband in town yet? - K**_

A quick reply appeared.

_**He's here but still working and please don't wear the same expression when you get her! - L**_

Klaus just smiled when he read her reply and shook his head. He loved his Henley shirt, but nobody respected his choice in fashion. Not even his sister. He would show up with his Henley shirt even when Lexi said no.

oooOOOooo

"Hi." Caroline appeared in Matt's front apartment door. She wrought Matt's favorite cheese cake from their favorite baking shop, soup, and medicine. She heard from him that he wasn't feeling very well. Matt was a strong boy, so if he got sick then something must be up.

Matt tried to smile at his best friend, but it turned out to be a weak one. Caroline had the most beautiful smile, he supposed. It was brighter than the morning sun and her cheeks flushed pink. She looked radiant in her floral white dress that matched her navy cardigan. Seeing her made his day better.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked as she stepped inside his apartment. She had never seen her best friend's apartment like this before. This was seriously a mess. "You're definitely…not okay. Okay Matt, you should sit and I will make you some tea and we will talk."

"But I need to finish this…"

Caroline looked at her best friend. "No, you sit and ignore whatever that is. I will make you something to eat." Caroline strolled into his kitchen. Matt had good tastes for an interior; he "dressed up" her kitchen pretty well.

"Okay, fine," the blonde man just followed his blonde best friend to his kitchen. "How did you know I'm wasn't feeling very well?"

"Because I'm your best friend. Now sit, I will make you something to eat and we will talk all night. This is Friday!"

_And beautiful one, Matt muttered in his heart as he turned on his heels to watch some movies._ He heard Caroline singing an unknown song, making her shake his head slowly. He changed the tv station as much he wanted. He hated to do it, but pop culture was shock anyway. Matt still couldn't take his mind off the image of his friend being with someone.

He meant, what if Caroline liked someone and forgot all about him?

_Ugh…_

Caroline was an attractive (if he may add - beautiful was right word for her) woman, with sharp wit, a good sense of humor, and the brightest smile he had ever seen. They had been best friends for such a long time. He wouldn't dare do anything to cross the line.

_Oh please, he shouldn't think to try and kiss her, right?_

Matt didn't realize Caroline was sitting beside him and had placed a soup cup on the table along with a cup of hot tea. The smoke was billowing. She pushed strands of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. She placed her palm against his forehead.

"You're really warm," she said with a worried expression. "You should take a rest, Matt. Look at you, you've lost a lot of weight! "She shook her head. Lately, her best friend was being a workaholic. He forgot his lunch, even his dinner, slept less, and smoked more. She was hoping would quit his job.

His job did give him a good amount of money, but it was worth nothing if it compared to his health.

Matt was a hard-working guy, as far as she knew. His absent mother and sister weren't good options for his role model. Still, he couldn't hate his mother and sister. He helped his mother pay their debts and made sure everything was under control.

The soup was still hot, but Caroline helped him to blow it down. She fed him, which wasn't something her friend liked. But she didn't care, her friend needed this to warm his body. His flu was terrible, red filled his handsome features. It wasn't really an attractive look on Matt.

"Okay, you're making me feel like a baby," he said as his eyes pointed at the bowl.

"And I don't care because you need to eat," she stated, and finally, Matt agreed to her.

Caroline's mind was outside the apartment. She wanted to forget about Klaus, but she couldn't. This morning was the hardest day for her yet. She decided not to talk to him all day, but it was making her unprofessional. His cold ways confused her somehow, he acted like nothing happened to them. God, she hated him so much.

Caroline wasn't a stolid one - she was actually one of most talkative people Matt had ever known. She would share with him about many things concerned many things, included her many stories of her favorite coffee shop, Bonnie's shopping list, or whatever happened at her work. Quiet wasn't one of her traits, so he knew that something had gone wrong.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline didn't know how to ask this from Matt. She thought it was perfect because Klaus wasn't anything like Matt. If she liked Matt, it would be different. With Matt, everything was right. She didn't feel uncomfortable or weird around him. That's why she and Matt were best friends.

"Hmm…" Matt sipped his tea. The smell was wonderful, jasmine tea was definitely becoming his favorite tea. "What's wrong?"

"Just about guy stuff?" Caroline tilted her head to the side.

Matt narrowed his eyes and laughed without shame. He found her question the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Seriously, Care?"

Caroline knew his reaction would be something like this. "I'm serious, Matt. You know I don't get mens' brains. It's irritating me so much!"

Matt laughed like a drain. The funniest thing was because Caroline finally attracted to someone who worth her attentions.

"Okay, I'll focus for you, my friend. Tell me, why are you asking me?"

"I'm just wondering, Matt, why guys act so hot and cold? You know, at first they're nice and charming, the next they're cold. They stand you up, and don't apologize or say anything…" she rambled too much, but talking with Matt was always easier than she did with anyone before.

"Okay, you like a psycho?" He didn't know why he sounded a bit harsh, but really, her question was directing to _something_. Probably because she liked this guy. He covered his doubt with his smile. "First of all, if someone doesn't like you, they need glasses. You know, if he does act like a jerk to you, he's not worth your time."

Caroline thought about that, but she felt the need to know the truth. _How come a nice guy turned out to be one of the biggest assholes ever?_

"But I was curious why he lied to me. Why he…" She trailed off when Matt gave her a "control your nerves, Forbes" look without saying anything. "Should I call him?"

This wasn't like a one of chapter "_He's Just Not that Int_o You" book, was it?

"I don't think so, Care. You never call a man who ignored you! Forgetting him should be easy," the blonde man finished his sentence, along with his tea.

Caroline felt better when she talked with Matt. He was right, because she could forget Klaus, also they weren't that close. She and Matt spent their evening watching The Next Top Model and laughing it up every time the contestants had a mouth-fight.

oooOOOooo

"Okay, what's the deal with you and women, _Niklaus?_ You screwed this up big time!"

Lexi had heard a lot of stories, because everyone knew he left with Caroline Forbes. Everyone met every single one from her party. She, of course, liked Caroline Forbes, she was her best friend in college. She couldn't pick between her childhood best friend and the closest girl friend she had.

Klaus raised his eyebrow and tried to look a little smarter in front Lexi.

Lexi wanted to slap him or something. "Standing the girl up was the worst thing you could have done. I know you're a little bastard, but…seriously, Mikaelson?"

"Are we talking about someone here, because I just arrived?"

"Katherine spilled some beans. They saw you leave, not accidentally. You acted like a total ass, you know that?" she explained her purpose.

Klaus sighed. No use trying to lie to Lexi. She knew him too well and it also helped with her ability to read people's expression. She could see right through him without even having any real difficulty.

"That's why I think I need your help to fix everything," he finally said.

Lexi opened her mouth in shock and smiled. "You really like her, don't you?"

Klaus needed time to answer her question. If Klaus Mikaelson lost his words, it was because of one thing. The question probably stabbed in his chest.

"I take that as yes," Lexi shrugged and sipped her Cosmopolitan. "Every time you like someone, you act like a total dick," she said without regret because she knew it was right. Her lips curled into a tiny smile. "What the hell is wrong with you,_Niklaus?"_

"You make many points, _Alexia_!"

Lexi smirked at his sarcastic comment. "You know I hate that name, don't you?"

Klaus was coming back with his slight-mocking smirk which made her more cynical than ever.

"Believe me, I'm innocent."

"Well, I think Caroline wouldn't forgive that easily, okay? She's been hurt too many times before and she's not your typical socialite you can seduce and leave behind. Little advice for you, be the man," she said sternly.

He stared at Lexi in a different light. He could back down on her with another roll of his eyes, sarcastic comment, or anything that would piss her off. But for the first time in his life, he felt like he should fix this quickly. She probably wouldn't forgive him.

"Thanks," he said genuinely.

Lexi looked over Klaus. "Stop being grumpy Klaus. This is not attractive," she smiled and both of them started to joke each other. Insults between friends was their favorite activity every now and then.

Of course, everything wasn't complete. There was always missing pieces found. Stefan wasn't there with them. They missed him, even though he had sent an email about him just heading to Bermuda. He traveled a lot.

Lexi never intended to pair her friends with each other, but she thought Caroline was someone Klaus needed in his life. Klaus was a complicated man, a puzzled man, to be exact. He needed not only a lover, but a best friend, but he put distance between himself and people and pushed them away constantly.

"You know, you shouldn't miss my mother's brunch this weekend," Lexi sipped her drink. She was waiting for her friend's answer, even though she knew of his hatred for brunches.

"Well, I won't…"

She smiled at him sweetly. "I heard that Caroline will be there…" Lexi tilted her head with a smug grin across her pretty face.

"Funny?" Klaus tried to hide the excitement in his voice.

oooOOOoo

"You should take a rest, Matt. I'll be fine by myself," Caroline said to Matt with disbelief.

"Hey, it's dangerous outside, Carebear!" Matt advised his friend like she was his precious sister.

Caroline and Matt were strolling out of his building. She loved Matt's building; it had an amazing view to Central Park. Well, he paid for it in a very good price.

"Caroline?" Matt called her before she tried to find a taxi for herself. She looked over to him with her signature smile. Matt was stepping closer and took deep breath. His eyes bored into her face.

"Yeah?"

Matt was standing so close to her, and the next thing she remembered was his lips touching hers. It was…a shocking moment for herself. Her best friend was kissing her on her lips! There wasn't anything even remotely sensual about that kiss. It was just really innocent and a quick kiss...she supposed.

She lost her words when his lip parted with hers. Matt opened his eyes and didn't see something he had expected. No anger or betrayal look on her face. It wasn't really bad. She looked confuse and waited for an explanation. She urged him on with her eyes fixed on his blue ones.

"Matt?"

"I'm sorry, Care. I thought…okay, I should get inside, okay? I'll…see you soon!" Matt excused himself awkwardly.

Caroline watched his back as he left her alone. She was confused, hardly finding words. Because Matt, her rock, had kissed her all of the sudden. She wished she could tell him more, because she thought it was the best for them. She had never expected this to happen.

Her reaction against the kiss was terribly honest. She was surprised and failed to differentiate it, no more nor less.

_Oh, Caroline was finding it hard to handle her own breath. She needed fresh air. She would call Matt first thing in the morning. He had a lot of explaining to do._

oooOOOooo

Klaus had prepared, he was going to have to deal with the cold expressions or stony comments from people that were against his actions. He sounded harsh, right. But he still found out who had sent the necklace to him. That_'s_ why he stood in front of her building.

There was only one thing he hadn't prepared for - getting the cold shoulder from Caroline's roommate. Bonnie Bennett was in her worst mood. Her dark hair was in a messy bun and her glasses were placed on her head.

"What are you doing here?"

_Good greetings, Miss Bennett..._

Bonnie had a serious look on her face towards Klaus; her eyes narrowed when she saw him in her apartment door. Mind her being ultra-protective. She treated Caroline like her very own sister and guys who had been with her had done nothing but broken her heart. She wasn't fond of Klaus Mikaelson, couldn't care less about his existence.

He was a Mikaelson, after all. Socialites like them weren't good for Caroline, they couldn't keep their words. Just look at him!

Liar, vain, and heartlessness were their personalities.

"I'm just here to meet your friend. You must be Bonnie, her…"

"Not just her housemate, but also her best friend. Are you feeling a little disgusted around here? Because you stand up in Brooklyn," Bonnie said without concern. That got his full intention. She could see through him perfectly.

_Oh, okay, protective best friend? I will let you know, I love Brooklyn!_

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders casually. He had charm, she could see it. Men with charm were the worst and add his British accent to the list. But he was a Mikaelson, she reminded himself.

"I'm comfortable here, Miss Bennett. Do you mind if I see Caroline? Because…" He trailed off when he saw the blonde woman appear exactly in front of him.

Caroline seemed a little shocked when she found him standing by himself, in her building. He still looked handsome and devilish as ever.

"She's here, as you can see," she looked over Caroline who seemed out of her head. She looked so surprised to see him there. "Okay, I will watch Spongebob inside," she said, making them realize someone stood between them.

Klaus could see Caroline glaring at her best friend. Funny thing was he couldn't even say he hated Bonnie. The girl had fire in her eyes when She saw him.

"Never thought, you'd watch that show," Klaus smirked and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Gotta go, Care." Bonnie wanted to punch Klaus right in the face. _Would it cost money if she just left a little scratch on his face?_

Caroline looked at him sternly and noticed he had a smug grin on his face. It would make her laugh if he couldn't remember what he had done.

"Okay, I'll stop. That's not my first intention being here, matter of fact," he looked down and faced her pretty face.

_Here we go, Nik! Go apologize and be on her good side._

"So, what actually brought you here?"

"An apology for my latest behavior."

Caroline looked at him with an "I can't even" expression. "Apologize? Umm…I should get inside, Klaus," Caroline told him softly, and, without looking at him, she made to go into her apartment, but he stopped her.

"I'm really sorry for standing you up and making you wait for me. I just wanted to say how sorry I am and I want you to know that... I really do feel sorry." He didn't see her give in and well, he deserved it.

She looked like she didn't remember him from all that time ago, so there was no point spilling his thoughts of it to her now. She was just disappointed that he stood her up. It was perfectly normal, even he had to admit to himself that he was a loser. Who would remember their last meeting, anyway? He turned away since it was wasting his time just standing and wondering if she would get over it.

"Are you serious, Mikaelson?" she finally broke in. Matt had kissed her and now this new (handsome and mysterious) man surprised her with his confession. He was such a heartless and self-centered she hadn't ever expected this.

Klaus looked back at her and saw her coming closer to him. Her brave action amazed him somehow. She was glaring at him. "You don't give people any chance to talk, do you? Yes, you stood me up. But that isn't the most important part, Klaus Mikaelson!"

Klaus had to listen to her words. "What's the most important part?" he couldn't help but wonder.

Caroline could leave him now, but he was so tempting. But she couldn't risk her life for someone who would just break her heart in very twisted way. She had had enough already. "See you next Monday, at the photo shoot!" she turned away from him.

This would have been easier if she could stay away from Klaus Mikaelson for that moment.

But she felt someone grab her arm, stopping her way. His oceanic clung to him and made her feel uneasy. He stepped closer towards her, tilting his head and then pressed his lips onto her soft ones.

This wasn't the kind of kiss Matt had shared with her. It was still soft on hers, but his kiss was open-mouthed. Their tongues danced together as he placed his hand on her waist, and his body pressed against hers perfectly. Caroline could smell his scent, so musky and sexy. She felt her hands circled around his neck when their lips touched.

They had never felt this close…wait what was it? She felt her finger stroking something on his neck. That was a familiar necklace someone had given to her.

"Nik? Wait…are you Nik?" She felt her lips swollen of their kiss.

Klaus looked at her with an expression of shame. He had never planned to kiss her, not like this.

"Caroline…"

A slap burnt down his face and he got her death glare. She looked really hurt. There was a moment when he wished he hadn't followed Lexi's favor to apologize for everything.

_Hey, Lexi never advised you to give her a mind-blowing kiss. God damn Klaus!_

* * *

**_Yeah two kisses in one night. I do plan this for some reason, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. _**

**_I need to say I love reviews and tell me your opinion about it? Al__so thank you so much for follows this story. This is amazing to see people interested in one of my stories. Thank you so much guys._**

**_I love TVD; I will answer you in next chapter, I promise. I'm also enjoy your presence in Titanium__._**

**_Next Chapter: Someone special will visit us. Ant lucky guess who?_**


	9. Use Somebody

**Disclaimer: Obviously tvd isn't mine! If I own tvd, I will hangout with Candice Accola, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt, and Charlie Bewley like cool kids! **

**Thank you for my new beta for all of the help, Elizabeth Mikaelson. Dedicated specially for nfineman for awesome graphic. Never forget big thank you for my fellow klaroliners, usted-no-sabe and Rebbeca Welters. I wont forgive you guys!**

* * *

_I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

**Use Somebody-Kings of The Leon**

* * *

****  
"Caroline…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words to tell to her. He wanted to explain everything to her, because he was tired of this game. This secret, this lying game. "You need to listen to me!" He grasped her arm.

"What?" She gave him a dark frown. "You lied to me all along, Klaus? Am I a toy to you just like the rest of the things surrounding you?"

She didn't believe him, not even the slightest now. How can he manipulate her with his charming dimples and mesmerizing eyes? Great! Now she wanted to hear whatever his reasons were and try to understand. Deep down she wanted to believe him and take his offer as his friend. How has he made everything look like the hardest thing in the world?

"I'm not lying to you now, okay? I will make it clear to you, I'm never lying to you!" He lost his patience with himself. "You can think the worst of me as much as you want. But can you please give me some time to talk, to explain?"

Caroline was lost as he said all of those words to her. Was he serious? She realized one thing when she stared into his cerulean eyes and she saw the truth. She shook her head, shaking away her inner thoughts. Bonnie was probably right, she shouldn't trust him, not because he's a Mikaelson, mostly because he lied to her. He was the heartbreaker type and she would be better off staying far away from him.

His eyes—the way his eyes caught hers, making it impossible for her to look away. She didn't expect him to use his puppy dog eyes on her. She can't help but soften, how easily he could make her melt all he needed was a few words and a smile. His eyes however got her the most, there was something special, something pure about his eyes, no matter what Klaus said his eyes always spoke the truth.

"I'm listening but just for a limited time, if you know what I mean?" she crossed her arm over her chest, facing him bravely.

"Fine, I have tonight on my own, Miss Forbes. Thank you," he said.

OOOoooOOO

They visited the closest pub near her building and she was sure Klaus wouldn't like cheap beers. She was wrong, he enjoyed them. Klaus stood beside her, eyes on his necklace. He wasn't exactly open with her about why he didn't show up, but she will wait for him. She was a new person in his life, like him in her life. Caroline decided to listen to the backstory, she didn't know why but she felt she should.

"Why do you think I don't like this place?" he asked her when they got their drink.

Caroline shrugged, "because you're…" she wanted to put some witty name to fit him, but failed.

"Because I'm the kind of guy who enjoys his drink in an exclusive pub, instead of a regular place like this? Hmm… sadly you're wrong," he chuckled lightly, but Caroline replied with an irritated expression.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, trying for not to fall for his charm and the light sparkle his eyes held. He didn't even try hard to impress her, he just did. _What an ass!_ "Seriously, what do you need to talk about?"

He placed the mouth of bottle on his lips and stopped his movement. "Something really urgent," he had prepared for this. He glanced over her, they stood so close to each other that he could smell her perfect scent. Sweet and tempting, just like her.

Caroline eyed him in unhappy mood. "Enlighten me please, mister?" she said honestly.

"Ah, you haven't ordered anything to drink," his eyes pointed at the bar table. "I'd love to buy your drink as a starter,"

"_Focus Mikaelson!"_

She couldn't focus on his words actually, especially when he smiled or teased her like this. She didn't want to drink anything too heavy because she needed to help Lexi through her mother's brunch.

"Water is good for me," her words made him almost throw up his drink. She glowered at him sharply. "Hey, it's healthy, buddy!" she said courageously.

He just beamed at her, "healthy is good but last time I saw you, and you had drinking glass in your hand. No insult, Caroline," he shook his head.

She didn't know where he got that cocky grin all of sudden, but it made him more irritating than ever. "You know what? Beer sounds heavenly perfect for me," she smiled at the bartender as batted her eyelashes at the poor guy. The trick usually worked and had gotten her many free drinks in the past.

The bartender looked over at Klaus who shrugged his shoulder. "You guys not dating?"

_What?_

"Nope, man! He is my stupid stalker and I caught him so I brought him here," she said to bartender with a grin.

The bartender gave Klaus a judging look which made him laugh lightly to himself. The bartender thought Caroline was mad at him, he had failed to see the satisfied grin stretching across her face. "Hey man, she's just kidding!" Klaus said with a smirk.

"Just tell me when he bothers you," the bartender said to Caroline, purposefully ignoring Klaus, before he began to take other people's orders.

"Thanks," she looked over Klaus. "See? If you do something stupid, you know what could happen?" she smirked against the rim of her glass.

"I'll probably be afraid," he shrugged carelessly.

Caroline wanted to laugh since his expression revealed otherwise and it made him look younger, more boyish. Who is he? Really? "So, let's talk," she said, her smile slipping away.

"Well, first of all, I don't think I should have kissed you," he should have started with "sorry" as an excuse, but deep down he knew he wanted her. Especially now, when she tried hard to ignore him, because no matter what, he just couldn't stop himself from thinking about his hand caressing her beautiful, silky, blonde hair.

"That was uncomfortable," Caroline felt her lips ache for something. The bar wasn't really full, but also not really empty. "Are you always kissing women every time you need to?" her eyes flickered to his. She saw his smirk make an appearance, his stupid smirk was undeniable.

"I used to," he was just teasing her. "But I stopped when she didn't kiss me back," he smiled at her.

The kiss was…delightful and dangerous, okay? Caroline was crazy when she accepted his mouth entered hers. The right kind of wrong feeling. If she hadn't felt his necklace, she would have let him _do _something outrageous.

"What did you do with the necklace?" His face turned serious.

Caroline didn't expect him ask her right away. She hadn't seen it for years because she had given it to someone in the Music Festival, after she had realized that he never showed up. "Actually when you never showed up, I gave it to someone. I thought they would give it to you, just in case you came back," she said, her eyes focused on his. His necklace seemed very important thing for him.

He was taken aback as she said that, he had expected her to throw away his necklace like he had instructed her. But that arose the question if Caroline never gave his necklace to him, then who did? "That is unusual. Today I got a present from a mysterious source. I thought it was you," he shook his head. He didn't talk because of his confusion.

"This necklace must be very important to you?" she never saw people like him like this: lost and sad. His blue eyes were gloomy and so hurtful. She placed her hand on his, looking over at him she could see the desperate look etched on his face.

"Yeah, someone gave it to me when I needed it the most. My grandfather," he said, he felt something settle inside him as she tried to soothe him. His grandfather was the most influential figure in his life, his first life experience happened because of his grandfather. He hated everyone and increasingly the world when he had found out that Mikael wasn't his real father.

He remembered he almost broke his room's wall when his father yelled at him and said he wasn't his son. He was extremely angry at everything and everyone, he wasn't a Mikaelson. His grandfather was the one who came into his room and talked to him, said the best thing he ever heard until today. _ No matter where your blood came from, your heart will always remain in this house, in this family, forever and always Niklaus. _

"And I suppose you're happy that you found it?"

Klaus nodded and tilted his head. "Actually, I wanted you to throw it away because I can't forget his death, but fate said otherwise. But my apologies to you, still remain unrevealed,"

"What for exactly? I thought maybe we can forget that you kissed me…"

"I couldn't meet you in music festival because… I lost my brother. He had an accident…"

"You don't need to talk about it," she tried to not ask too much. "It's okay. I'm sorry for being mad at you. You're…"

He crashed his lips gently at her so she couldn't talk anymore, but there was no refusal. He cupped her cheek as his mouth explored every inch of her mouth. People would no doubt stare at them but he couldn't care less. Her mouth tasted sweet and intoxicating at the same time, her fingers brushed his hair and accepted his body.

_No, this was so wrong!_

His eyes flickered up to hers and saw the hidden desire in them. She licked her lips as he ended their long and wet kiss. She shouldn't have let him enter her mouth, kissed him back, or…the worst accepted him against her body. Body knows best, better than anything. Caroline wanted him and he wanted her but she wasn't sure they wanted the same thing. She needed to figure this out.

"I won't sleep with you,"

'I'm not intending to. Not now," he murmured as he smiled ghostly at her. "Can you believe me? Because Caroline. I want to know more about you. Your hopes, your dreams," he looked into her eyes gently. They shared another kiss, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a cheap Irish bar.

Caroline beheld the man she happened to know thirteen years ago, who was an expert kisser and was capable of making her lose her common sense, with the smallest of smiles. The man with a secret, a man who she knew she would never be able to fully understand. He was complicated, mysterious, and a heartbreaker. She wanted to take the risk to get know him better. But what could it cost her in the near future?

"As a real gentleman, you should know there's no chance that a real lady will be eager to talk about her deepest secrets to a man in a place like this," she said with a beam. "I'd like you to take me home," she rose from bar stool.

She was right. No one wanted to share stories in a bar. "We can arrange a next meeting," he said hopefully as he followed her out of the bar. She didn't turn her back, so he decided to follow her. "I won't stand you up,"

She stopped her steps and turned back to him. "God Klaus, seriously? Even if I believe your last explanation, that doesn't change anything and definitely doesn't make me trust you easily. So I think we will walk to my building …"

"Tomorrow is my birthday so I hope I can see you?" Klaus didn't really throw birthday parties because it wasn't his plan, okay? He's thirty years old and throwing another party after Lexi's family brunch was too much to handle.

"I don't know, Klaus. Don't you think we're moving too fast? I meant just today we kissed twice, Klaus, we kissed twice! You told me about your necklace? I meant technically we just met, acquaintances don't do that.' She finally broke the wall between them, the wall she had built by herself.

'Do you want to stay away from me?" he hoped she didn't. "Look, I think I overstepped my boundaries, Caroline. I realize that but if you ask me do I like you? Yes I like you a lot and I want you to know that. Give me a chance Caroline and I will prove myself to you. I won't disappoint you."

His eyes revealed the truth, the real part of him. She won't deny it was tempting enough to drag her into his world. She shook her head, "I can't. Sorry," she turned abruptly on her heels to leave him, but once again he stopped her. It was making her feel anxious all of a sudden.

"All I ask is your permission for us to get to know each other. No more, no less," he said truthfully. He was saying the truth; he wanted to know her, not because he just kissed her senseless but mostly because she made him question everything.

"We'll see and now I should go," she said firmly. "I won't promise you anything," she said as looked into his cerulean eyes. He nodded as let her go, she wasn't willing to give more and he wouldn't, couldn't force her. He watched, as she left him standing alone and headed towards her building.

oooOOOooo

**Saturday's Brunch **

Lexi was greeting the guests when she saw Katherine raised her champagne glass to her. She smiled at the older brunette, she told her guests to enjoy the brunch and smiled at them, sometimes she didn't know how she did it. Logan never pushed her into being someone she's not. That's why she loved her husband. But this was her mother's event and even though she never understood her choices in life, she won't say no.

"Max Mara? Nice," Katherine smirked as the blonde approached her, offering an honest smile and admired her choice of dress. "You look comfortable with the whole chit chat lately,"

Before replying to her remarks, Lexi stopped the caterer and took a glass of fresh orange juice and smiled at her. "I want to play role of the good daughter. My mother isn't feeling so well. So have you heard from…Klaus?" she mentioned Klaus's name in deep whisper. "I hope he's not screwing things up!"

Katherine thought Rebekah's plan was a bit risqué but worth a try. Their plans had never failed before. "I wish I would…"

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Katherine gasped as she heard masculine voice behind her. Klaus. Her brother in law smiled at them. He looked dapper in his black suit without a tie, it revealed his blue shirt underneath it. His hand clutched a glass of champagne.

"You don't look so happy, Klaus," Lexi blurted out without thinking.

Klaus looked over them one by one, he suspected nothing against Lexi. If she lied then he will know it, she's was an open book for him. Katherine wasn't as open, she had her own way to cover her tracks, being an actress before she married Elijah helped her.

It was his birthday and he had tons of messages, surprise cake from his sister with Sage's hand-make cake, and yes, he had a fight with Rebekah. They had hugest fight since _that _event. He swore to Rebekah to never talk to her anymore; to be perfectly honest Klaus thought his words were harsh.

"Can I speak with my beautiful sister in law, Lexi?" Klaus asked Lexi with smile plastered on his lovely features.

Lexi nodded and murmured something into his ear; he just bobbed his head as response. Katherine watched their body language carefully, so weird. Lexis excused herself as she called some woman's name. She acted so outrageously weird lately.

"So?" Klaus faced her directly. "This is not fun anymore," his voice wasn't sounding amused at all. It was supposed his birthday where he enjoyed himself with people he considered his family; instead he was forced to attend a party, he would never willingly go to.

"Okay, like I said earlier it wasn't Rebekah's fault. Rebekah wanted the best for you, just like me and everyone else, Klaus. Can't you understand that?" her voice was low and sounded like a whisper. "I suppose you couldn't find her?"

"She never picked up her phone. "

"She's mad at you. You can't just say anything you want, to her. She's very sensitive, you know," Katherine didn't have any idea where Rebekah was. They were close to each other, despite Rebekah being a little on the boyish side, they almost never kept secrets from each other. "At least you found the necklace and talked to Caroline, right?"

He wasn't sure he talked to Caroline about everything. He apologized just fine, but he still kept his own secret from her. Kissed her twice just because he couldn't avoid her charm and tantalizing scent.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened?" Katherine tilted her head.

Klaus paused for a moment to think of the best answer but was cut off by a sharp twang on glass. It was his mother, who had clinked her champagne glass with a small, silver spoon, demanding the guests' attention. She stood gracefully and smiled brightly to the entire room.

"Thank you to all of you who have been faithful to The Society for more than 80 years. Today is the most important day in The Society's history. Not only are we all going to celebrate the anniversary of The Society Club. We will never get to repay this one figure, without her patience and loyalty to The Society, The Society's Annual Ball could have never happened. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Victoria Grayson. "

Rowdy applause reverberated in The Plaza hotel's meeting room. Everyone had waited for this one special person. She was wearing a very elegant A-line dress that hugged her slender and petite body. Anyone would die to have body like hers, especially in her age. Her dark hair was styled in perfect waves. Victoria Grayson was no doubt a vision of elegant beauty. She smiled and the whole audience was enraptured as she opened her mouth to speak.

oooOOOooo

Caroline could say herself that she would never fit in with them, these people didn't understand her. Her late grandmother could be one of them, with her grace, her special social skills, and genuine beauty. Caroline was blunt, she didn't have the ability to lie to another person's face while inside she seethed with hatred or jealousy. That wasn't really her.

"Hello Caroline, glad you could come," Valerie Branson approached her daughter's best friend with a cheery smile. "Look at you, so lovely. I love how you always inspire me so much Caroline." Valerie smiled more genuinely.

Caroline just smiled because Valerie seemed genuine towards her. "Thank you, Valerie. It is amazing to see you," she said truthfully. "Where is Lexi?" Caroline felt like a stranger among beautiful people, she needed her friend.

"Oh, Lexi was helping Olivia with her dress. You know her, so Caroline how about I introduce you to my friends?"

Oh no, she couldn't say no to her.

"That sounds perfect," Caroline was a terrible liar but thankfully Valerie either didn't notice or ignored the grimace that flashed across Caroline's face. This wasn't good for her at all.

Valerie was guiding her towards the group of Upper East Side's proud mothers who attended fashion shows as their seasonal holiday and organized splendid social parties as their full time job. They made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to one of my favorite girls, Caroline Forbes," Valerie introduced her to women who seemed in awe with her presence. "Caroline, this is Cora Mills; you must know her fashion line, Mills. Victoria Grayson, our honor guest and without her we're nothing and…"

Caroline knew blonde woman who was gazing at her with steely blue had a strong presence as if she knew her importance. She had something very undeniable about her, no matter how casual their situation was. However she wasn't nearly as creepy as she had assumed, but Esther Mikaelson knew how to handle a situation and it was what made her truly unbeatable. All of the Upper East Side's mothers could try but they would never be able to have the pure power and superiority that Esther Mikaelson possessed.

"Esther Mikaelson, we have heard many good things about you. We'd love to hear a lot from you, Miss Forbes," she smiled and welcomed the younger woman with her undecided expression. She came off as cold woman, but if one was to look carefully they would notice the hidden soulful woman but she seemed keep it under her manipulative expression.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you all. I'm so honored being here," she tries not to sound cocky.

"It's nice to meet you finally in person, because I need a favor. Little bird told me you're one of the biggest fans of Jonas Martin?"

Jonas Martin was her father's favorite singer. She became his biggest fan after she watched his first and last concert. He was an amazing jazz musician; his melodic voice had drawn her in and it had made her closer to her father. He was a phenomenal jazz musician, but no one had heard about him recently. It had been so sad to hear that he had quit his career as a musician, and a songwriter, it was all because of the loss of his only son.

She gaped in surprise, "the little bird was right this time, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Esther nodded in response to her words, "I hope you won't mind if you would help us in The Society to convince him. His music had been missed by us all and I'm sure you miss it too,"

Wait…? She's never been part of The Society.

"I won't dare to avoid such a big offer, Mrs. Mikaelson but I'm pretty sure you don't need me to…"she realized said too much. She appreciated the offer, she was really done. Oh god, help her now! 'I don't think I will…"

Esther looked at her intently, reading her emotions was even harder than learning how to make authentic sushi. "I would imagine Elizabeth would say the same thing, Miss Forbes. Your grandmother," Esther smiled as last word flew out easily from her mouth. "I chose you because of a believable reason, Caroline. I'm never one to trust the press too much," Esther left the crowd.

Caroline noticed everyone directed their gaze on her and she felt so… uncomfortable. She tried to show her pride as a Forbes, she was the only Forbes standing amongst vain New York socialites. Of course, she won't let herself be dragged down by people like them. She will take the challenge; it won't kill her after all.

oooOOOooo

He saw her as she talked with his mother and her expression was unreadable. She looked absolutely ravishing in her strapless beige dress, hugged her curves in all the right places, and her long blonde hair loose over her back. He didn't even notice the brunette woman who was making one sided conversation with him.

What's her name again?

"….so I moved here finally. Los Angeles isn't for me after all…" she glared at him as she noticed his eyes weren't on her but the blonde bimbo who always knew how to steal the show. Hayley should make move or her hard work to get away will end forever. She's in New York, because of something absolutely important.

She knew she would become the villain in Caroline's perfect fairy tale, but what the hell; she was careless against that eventually. She had her eyes on the unmarried recommended bachelors in New York for months now. Starting off with two unmarried Mikaelsons: Klaus and Kol.

"Sorry Hayley, it has been nice conversing with you, but I need to talk with someone," he excused himself politely without even glancing at her, missing the clenching of her jaw. She watched him as he approached _her _again in anger. She took another salmon with a sour face. She huffed in annoyance, she had nothing left now.

'What are you doing here?" 'The queen of the universe' Elena Gilbert asked her with her best fake smile, but her voice was surely insulting the brunette. "Please don't wear a cheap dress in this event when I know I gave you 300 dollars worth dress. You're here for working, so now help April and Amber because they need someone to organize the chairs. So…can you just be a dear and help them?"

Elena knew the difference between being harsh or just acting like a boss. She just loathed this girl. She tried to get close to Damon, Marcel, and now Klaus? Someone needed put her in her place; yes her place was none other than becoming part of her unofficial servants.

Hayley smiled falsely towards her boss. 'Of course, I shall go, Miss Gilbert," she turned on her heels.

"Very nice, Elena," Damon murmured into her ear. "You're better than I thought," he winked at the beautiful brunette.

Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance; since they broke up she couldn't care less about his opinion. Damon probably thought Elena was being bitter due jealously, but no, she wasn't. It made her feel better and more powerful, she loved being like this. She caught Klaus talking with Caroline.

_Why was Klaus interested in the gold-digger? _

"Let him be, Elena," Damon noticed her eyes set on Klaus.

"That's not your business, Salvatore. I should show them who the queen is?" Elena glared at Damon's. She approached blonde couple and tried hard for not appear as jealous best friend.

"Hello, you look good together," she said with fake smile, wrought out Klaus's intense glare at her but she just ignored it. "Caroline Forbes, right? Nice to see you again," she offered friendliest smile to Caroline.

"Oh yeah, me too Elena, thank you," Caroline noticed Elena studied her every movement curiously. _What's wrong with her? Had she and Klaus been an item? _Caroline was taken aback by her surprising greeting and judging from Klaus's expression, he didn't look happy about it either.

"You're welcome. Sorry Valerie always excited every time I mentioned your name. Klaus, do you know Caroline will help us to prepare The Society Art Auction Ball? Valerie was so thrilled when you said you will join!"

Klaus knew Elena since she was only a little girl who had a million questions about everything and was the sweetest girl in the town. She wasn't anymore and he was still trying to figure her out. He cleared his throat and smiled at Caroline.

"Excuse me Caroline. May I talk to Elena for a while," he wondered what she will think of his relationship with Elena. He shrugged the idea off and pulled Elena's arm.

"Let go of me, Klaus!" Elena hissed as he pulled her arm harder than before. They were outside the building and looked each other's eyes. "You should know that she's no good for you!"

Klaus was tired with all of this drama she had created just for her new scheme. "What do you want?"

Elena was taken aback by his glare, dark and angry. "You need to know she's no good for you. She's just like every girl you dated. They never wanted you, but only your name and your wealth. Yes, she's just a monster like the rest of them," she said it after taking a deep breath.

"Or you will let me decide. Elena, I don't know what I felt about the girl inside, but you are involved too much in my life. She's no Emily or like any other women in my life. She's her own person, let me decide and listen to me clearly. I won't follow your rules anymore because you mean nothing to me!"

"Of course I mean nothing to you, but guess what Klaus you're right. You're a heartless, sad man. Just never forget that I lost my sister because of your brother. Have a nice day," she ended their conversation badly and left him with clenched fists. He threw his phone in anger, the loud crashing noise pulled him from his reverie.

He saw Rebekah arm in arm with Galen, Galen gave him a nod and Rebekah just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk with her brother. His harsh words were enough for her for her to not get involved in his life. What was his problem? She wanted him to be happy, to forget everything that occurred in the past. Everyone was moving on because life supposed to be like that. You made mistakes and you corrected them.

Galen looked over at his best friend, he didn't understand why Rebekah was so mad with her brother. He didn't have any sibling to have fights with. He was an only child and his parents were never around him much. The Mikaelsons were different. They had a tight, unbreakable bond, no one could separate them even if they tried to. "I shall get inside." Galen said.

"No, I'm coming with you." Rebekah said coldly, faking her best smile at Galen, ignoring her brother.

Galen didn't know what kind of a drama he got involved into, but he was pretty sure that it was complicated. He felt a bit tense when Rebekah nudged his arm lightly. They were friends and it would remain like that forever.

"Thank you for coming with me." Rebekah whispered at her friend and squeezed his arm lightly.

Klaus watched as his sister passed him, without a glance at him. He decided to get out of this mess, until he heard someone called his name. He turned his head quickly to see who has called him. Caroline approached him with a smile on her beautiful features. "Hey!" She called.

He admired her for her numerous traits, not only for her body. She was strong enough to get a position in one of most successful advertising companies. She was smart, dedicated and a hard working woman, well it amazed him. The fact that her beauty was incomparable gave her extra points.

"Hey." He returned to her with a wide smile.

"Can we talk?"

Caroline had talked with Jessica last night, her cousin had encouraged/persuaded her to give him a chance. Why not, right? He needed a friend for real talk and she can be that person, his friend. She wasn't sure if she did like him in that way. She knew that Klaus was handsome, wealthy, and she could make the entire Upper East Side envy her only by holding his hand but no she wasn't that type of girl. He nodded at her.

"Here? Now?" He asked her as he hopefully wondered if she was going to give him a chance.

She approached him, going down along the stairs and smiled at him. "No, I want to know you. Not you as Klaus, but you as Nik, the boy I knew thirteen years ago." She looked up at him. "Feel like taking a walk?"

"You and those heels…"

She removed her heels and laughed at him. "Would it work?" Her cerulean eyes bored into his.

"Maybe we can arrange that." He smirked at her, he didn't know her plan. When he was with her he never knew what would happen, but being careless was part of his character after all.

* * *

**1. Oh my god, I don't mean for being crappy updater, but finally I sit and rewrite entire chapter nine and ten two week ago. I'm in the middle of my last year in University. I'm managed to write this one, then one shot, then Mr and Mrs. Mikaelson, and make a graphic in tumblr. I did everything every nights. Lol**

**2. I saw Elena like this girl I known from my work: fashionable, beautiful socialite who has zero empathy with people surrounding her and no there is no hookup between her and Klaus. **

**3. I love Vic Grayson okay? She's so fucking awesome character so add her in my story is pleasure. **

**Please let me your opinions via follow, review, or giving me some opinions on the review button. Miss you'll like crazy. **

**Songs for this: Use Somebody and Good Day**

**Follow me at tumblr for profile's graphic (Klaus, Caroline, Elena, Rebekah, and Vaughn)**


End file.
